Os Portões De Roma
by sabrinanbc
Summary: Orgulho, cobiça, luxúria, guerras, poder e traição, o mistério constante que envolvia e destruía á todos. Mas além dos portões de Roma, tudo o que há é desconhecido... *Universo Alternativo* *NaruSasuNaru* *Sinopse completa no primeiro capítulo*
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, porém o enredo é de minha autoria.

**Avisos:** Violência, Linguagem chula, Mortes, Tortura, Cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e Incesto.

**Sinopse Completa: **Em uma constante batalha pelo poder político e militar de Roma, as duas opções eram: Vencer ou morrer. Homens com pouca moral que eram capazes de tudo para conseguir os seus objetivos, dentre tantos outros dignos que dariam sua vida pela legião sem pensar. Como palco para essa guerra brutal, uma das civilizações mais marcantes de todos os tempos, a Roma antiga.

Uma época de luta e honra, onde vidas de milhares dependiam de um só homem conseguir suportar a dor em batalha. Dentre tudo isto, um jovem encontra o amor, contradizendo tudo que fora ensinado durante toda a sua vida: "Seja o filho perfeito, o legionário exemplar, o candidato à marido ideal."

Orgulho, cobiça, luxúria, guerras, poder e traição, o mistério constante que envolvia e destruía á todos.

Não fale. Não ouça. Não veja.

Todos os homens devem morrer, todos os homens devem servir.

Além dos portões de Roma, tudo o que há é desconhecido...

[UA] *NaruSasuNaru* *Varios Casais*

A betagem está sendo feita por mim atualmente, me desculpem por eventuais erros.

_Fanfic publicada Originalmente no site Nyah!Fanfiction no dia 05/07/2013._

* * *

**N/A:**

_Olá! Antes de lerem, eu gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas._

_Essa é a minha primeira Fanfic publicada, por isso peço que sejam um pouco atenciosos comigo. Tenho necessidade de afirmação, por isso, se gostarem, me deem pelo menos um oi, ok? Eu aceito críticas e sugestões, acho que elas são muito importantes para a melhora da minha escrita. O único tipo de comentário que eu vou ignorar é o questionamento dos fãs SasuNaru/NaruSasu sobre quem é Seme e quem é Uke. Por favor meninas, né?_

_Como eu não tenho uma revisora, eu peço que me desculpem, antecipadamente, pelos eventuais erros ortográficos e gramaticais. Mesmo que eu mesma tenha feito algumas correções, algo sempre passa. Me avisem para que eu possa corrigir, certo?_

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Os Portões De Roma - Capítulo I**

O ano era 230 d.C., o amanhecer em Roma despertava um Império soberano, que estava nos seus mais gloriosos dias, o sol tocava cada casa, desde a mais simples cabana até o mais luxuoso palácio, avisando os seus habitantes que mais um longo dia estaria por vir.

No lado nobre da cidade-estado um jovem acordava com o sol em seu rosto, seu nome era Sasuke Uchiha, membro de uma família importante naquela nação. Seu pai era um Cônsul(1), cargo de mais alta importância na sociedade, assim Sasuke, como qualquer um que carregasse o nome Uchiha tinha muita expectativa sobre si.

O garoto tinha 17 anos, cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor. Era mais pálido que o comum, o que era estranho se considerasse os seus treinamentos que eram realizados ao ar livre. Era magro e definido, característica que ajudava a ter velocidade em batalha. Tinha uma expressão séria e um olhar que na maior parte do tempo era totalmente inexpressivo.

Logo que levantou de sua cama, havia um escravo à sua espera, com seu banho pronto. Sem dirigir nem sequer uma palavra ao homem a sua frente, despiu-se e entrou na banheira. Após alguns minutos, saiu e colocou uma toga completa, e deixou o cômodo.

Caminhou pelo enorme palácio, passando pela sala principal, onde o teto era coberto com figuras feitas com mármore, estátuas dos grandes imperadores adornavam o local, assim como cortinas que cobriam toda a parede, nas cores vermelho e laranja, que eram o simbolo do império. Bem ao centro, encontrava-se um escudo dourado, que tinha um leque pintado na frente, era o brasão e orgulho da imponente família.

Chegando na sala de jantar, sua família estava tomando o desejum, uma mesa farta com pães, frutas e carne estava posta, ao lado da mesa servindo os senhores havia 4 escravos. Sasuke cumprimentou seu pai e seu irmão com uma reverência suave, e sentou-se em seu lugar, ao lado de seu pai.

'' - Hoje eu o levarei para o senado Sasuke, na idade de 17 anos você já deve iniciar as suas obrigações como um homem Romano. '' Disse rígido o pai, Fugaku. Ele era um homem muito sério e hostil com todos, inclusive com a família, na sua juventude era um garoto feliz e cheio de sonhos, porém a sua posição lhe exigiu ser assim, no fim ele acabou por se tornar um verdadeiro tirano.

'' - Sim pai. '' Respondeu Sasuke. Neste momento um escravo o serviu com frutas e pães, uma refeição leve para poder aguentar o ritmo do dia que viria a seguir.

Seu irmão Itachi, com idade de 19 anos já era comandante de uma centúria(2) espero que você não desaponte as minhas expectativas quanto a isto. '' Disse Fugaku, que mantinha um olhar avaliativo sobre Sasuke, pensando se Sasuke seria capaz de se igualar ao irmão.

Itachi Uchiha era o Irmão mais velho de Sasuke, atualmente com a idade de 20 anos estava à um passo de ser promovido à Tribuno Militar(3) que era uma posição de muita responsabilidade em um exército de Roma. Era um homem gentil e amistoso com a sua família e amigos, em campo era um soldado e líder sem igual, que conseguia a confiança dos homens que estavam ao seu comando. Sempre foi o prodígio da família e como estava na idade de se casar, as mães da cidade viviam convidando a família Uchiha para jantares de cortesia, com intenção de o apresentar á suas filhas

Sasuke gostava muito do irmão, o tinha como exemplo, embora não gostasse nem um pouco das comparações que o pai fazia com ele. Depois de assumir a função de cônsul, Fugaku havia se tornado um homem seco, e a única coisa que se importava era o sucesso de seu nome.

Mikoto ficou silenciosa praticamente durante toda a refeição, a mulher era super protetora em relação aos seus filhos, e não concordava com o tratamento que era dado aos legionários, principalmente os que eram mais novos, ela temia por Sasuke.

Levantou da mesa, olhando friamente para Fugaku, e antes de se retirar depositou um beijo na cabeça de Sasuke, e sussurrou-lhe palavras de boa sorte.

Depois de terminarem a refeição os três homens se dirigiram aos estábulos, os seus cavalos Álgus, Peterco e Gaio estavam limpos e com as celas, somente esperando aos seus donos. Saíram os três em direção à parte central da cidade, onde Sasuke seria apresentado como cidadão romano ao Senado.

Após aproximadamente 15 minutos cavalgando, haviam chego ao seu destino. Roma se erguia majestosa, desde o centro com as gigantescas construções, os templos de adoração aos Deuses, e os anfiteatros, até a parte mais urbana, com seus mercados, quiosques e os prostíbulos, que traziam as mais belas mulheres à sua porta, saudando quem passasse por ali. Sasuke sentiu-se bem ali, pois gostava muito daquele lugar, a cidade parecia ter vida. Apesar disso não desfez sua máscara de indiferença.

Já sem os seus cavalos, eles seguiram a pé para o senado. Fugaku andava na frente, com passos rápidos e mal olhava para os lados. Sasuke tinha olhos curiosos, pois não vinha com frequência à cidade por conta de seus treinamentos, sempre via algo novo quando estava ali. Itachi caminhava tranquilamente, ás vezes cumprimentava algum dos guardas da cidade que eram da legião(4)á que fazia parte.

Haviam chego ao Senado, lugar onde os líderes se reuniam em assembleias para decidir o futuro da cidade. Fugaku ocupava a posição de Consul, assim como o seu rival, Minato Namikaze. Os dois com o apoio do senado controlavam a cidade, eram generais dos dois mais poderosos exércitos, que protegiam as posses de Roma, dentro ou fora do império.

O lugar por fora era majestoso, colunas imensas se erguiam por metros demonstrando o poder de roma, era totalmente branco, na parte superior do edifício escrito com letras douradas podia-se ler a sigla _SPQR(5). U_ma enorme escadaria levava até as imensas portas douradas, ao subir, vários homens de toga branca conversavam entre si. Os soldados espalhados por todo o local selecionavam os homens que poderiam ou não entrar, já que as reuniões do senado, mesmo que contasse com 300 senadores, era privada.

Entrando no lugar, podiam-se ver estátuas feitas de bronze ou mármore, que representavam os grandes imperadores que já governaram Roma até esta se tornar uma república. Caminharam até os seus assentos, Fugaku cumprimentava todos os homens que eram de sua confiança, e assim faziam os filhos.

Fugaku e os filhos estavam no centro do lugar, assim como Minato e seu único filho, Naruto Namikaze. Em volta deles os assentos eram dispostos em círculos, para que todos os presentes pudessem ver e ouvir os dois cônsules que comandariam a assembléia para discutir os assuntos da cidade.

Minato era um homem loiro de olhos azuis, corpo totalmente musculoso por causa dos anos servindo ás legiões. Era uma figura imponente, embora fosse extremamente simpático, ninguém se arriscaria à provocar aquele homem, ele aparentava ter o poder que tinha.

'' Saudações Minato. '' Disse Fugaku erguendo a mão direita em direção ao outro homem(6), gesto que foi devolvido por Minato.

'' Quero lhes apresentar o meu filho, Naruto. '' Disse Minato segurando o garoto pelos ombros, Naruto sorriu para os homens à sua frente, e fez uma leve reverência. Fugaku e os filhos repetiram o gesto, Sasuke se sentiu desconfortável com a forma que o garoto sorria para eles, já que isso não era algo muito comum para si.

Naruto era um garoto que tinha as mesmas feições que o pai, uma cópia jovem do outro para ser mais exato. Apesar de não ter os anos de exército do pai, foi treinado desde que completou 7 anos para ser um soldado excelente, era grande e musculoso para a idade de 17 anos, e tinha um futuro promissor como líder na legião de seu pai.

Eles se sentaram nos seus lugares, e Minato deu a ordem para um soldado tocar a trombeta, que daria inicio à assembléia.

* * *

**N/A:**

_(1) Cônsul: Durante a república romana, eram eleitos dois cônsules, que eram os mais importantes magistrados: comandavam o exército, convocavam o senado, presidiam os cultos públicos e em tempos de calamidade publica podiam eleger um ditador._

_(2) Centúria: Centúria era uma unidade de infantaria do exército romano, que continha oitenta legionários, correspondendo a dez contubérnios._

_*Contubérnios:Unidade mínima do exército romano, constando de oito a dez soldados._

_(3) Tribuno militar: Uma patente de oficial em uma legião romana. _

_(4) Legião:A legião romana era a divisão fundamental do exército romano. As legiões variavam entre os 1.000 e os 8.000 homens, dependendo das baixas que eventualmente sofressem nas batalhas. _

_(5) SPQR: ( SENATUS POPULUSQUE ROMANUS) é um acrônimo para a frase latina Senatus Populusque Romanus, que pode ser traduzida como "O Senado e o Povo Romano"._

_(6) Erguer a mão direita em direção á outro homem: Saudação formal._


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, porém o enredo é de minha autoria.

**Avisos:** Violência, Linguagem chula, Mortes, Tortura, Cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e Incesto.

* * *

**Os Portões De Roma - Capítulo II**

Eles sentaram-se nos seus lugares, e Minato deu a ordem para um soldado tocar a trombeta, que daria inicio à assembléia. Assim que o som do instrumento pode ser ouvido por todos, o silêncio foi geral. Minato iniciou aquela reunião, colocando todos os problemas em pauta, mostrando o seu ponto de vista, e pontuando os assuntos em que votações seriam necessárias. Fugaku ouvia atentamente, e sempre que tinha oportunidade usava algo para contradizer e desestabilizar o seu rival.

Embora Naruto fosse extrovertido, não falou uma palavra durante todo o tempo que estava ali. Poderia-se dizer que ele ficou um pouco nervoso, afinal não estava muito familiarizado com as questões politicas do império, entretanto em um campo batalha era o que poderia se chamar de mestre. Naruto tentava se focar no que estava sendo dito, mas era inútil, qualquer movimento o tirava a concentração. Enquanto ele olhava distraidamente os rostos ao redor, um em particular lhe chamou a atenção, pois parecia estar olhando fixamente para si, o que deixou Naruto ainda mais desconfortável. Mas depois de um minuto de análise, percebeu que era só impressão sua, pois o Uchiha estava muito focado no que estava sendo dito ali.

Sasuke estava nervoso. Sua máscara de frieza estava posta, ninguém notara que suas mãos se contrairão e seus olhos piscaram duas vezes mais. Somente ele. O rapaz ficou intrigado com Naruto, porque não podia ser normal que mesmo sem dizer uma palavra aquele rapaz parecia chamar toda atenção para si. Talvez fosse por conta de sua aparência exótica, afinal olhos azuis eram raros ali, entretanto não saberia dizer. Mas a antipatia foi imediata, disso não tinha dúvidas. Encarou-o por alguns instantes, erguendo uma sobrancelha e dando um pequeno sorriso de deboche quando conseguiu analisar que o outro garoto estava perdido ali, se sentiu superior e todo o nervosismo passou.

A reunião seguiu tranquila, pois aqueles eram tempos de paz em Roma e nas terras conquistadas. Sasuke ouvia atentamente, tentando memorizar tudo o que estava vendo e ouvindo ali, afinal um dia seria ele que ocuparia uma daquelas cadeiras na posição de senador, por isso necessitava desse conhecimento. Após duas horas, Minato deu a ordem para a trombeta ser tocada novamente, assim encerrando à assembleia.

Pouco a pouco, todos os homens ali reunidos foram deixando os seus lugares e se dirigindo para suas casas. No hall de entrada, pequenos grupos de aliados se formaram, discutiam em maioria sobre banalidades, afinal ali não era um local seguro para divulgar seus reais interesses. O assunto em pauta era um torneio de luta, organizado pela legião de Fugaku.

Minato caminhava junto com o filho, e logo foi abordado por um grupo dos seus aliados políticos.

'' Naruto, quero te apresentar alguns homens muito importantes aqui dentro do senado, um dia você precisará de algum deles.'' O rapaz assentiu, e caminhou com o pai até chegar no pequeno grupo

'' Meu filho, esses são Shikaku Nara, e Asuma Sarutobi, mas você provavelemente já conhece os filhos deles. '' Minato disse enquanto cumprimentava os companheiros.

'' - Vejo que Naruto cresceu muito Minato, da ultima vez que eu o vi ele ainda era um moleque. '' Disse Asuma animado, visto que estava de muito bom humor por conta das votações do dia que haviam favorecido seus negócios na cidade.

Naruto sorriu um pouco desajeitado, e fez uma leve reverência para o homem a sua frente. O rapaz era muito extrovertido, mas estava um pouco desconfortável naquele lugar, o que o fez preferir ficar em silêncio.

'' Os dois anos como legionário fizeram muito bem para Naruto, Asuma. Ele já até tem controle sobre um Contubérnio. '' Disse Minato, muito orgulhoso do progresso de seu filho.

A conversa prosseguiu animada entre os homens, Naruto ouvia tudo atentamente, e respondia quando lhe perguntavam algo sobre a legião que fazia parte, a Parthica, da qual sabia responder tudo. Tentava memorizar até o nome da maioria dos seus colegas legionários, porque sabia que um dia quem os comandaria, ou aos seus filhos, seria ele.

Fugaku após cumprimentar alguns de seus aliados, e apresentar Sasuke à maioria deles, resolveu se retirar. Porém antes de sair, avistou Minato apresentando Naruto, chamou seus filhos e se aproximou sem ser convidado.

'' Senhores. '' Disse o cônsul Uchiha, fazendo uma leve reverência, gesto que foi repetido pelos seus filhos.

'' Vejo que estão conhecendo Naruto, gostaria de também apresenta-lhes meu filho, Sasuke. '' O garoto se deu um passo a frente, rígido.

'' Este domingo, daqui à 5 dias, ele se juntará à Libyca, espero ver todos os senhores na cerimônia de iniciamento de Sasuke, e dos outros jovens legionários. ''

O patriarca Uchiha era um homem muito ardiloso, não era á toa que estava realizando aquele convite tão simpaticamente, era de conhecimento geral que Asuma era um dos homens mais ricos da cidade, e adorava apostar, e como de costume a cerimonia de iniciação antecederia à um grande torneio, que ele estava organizando, para levantar fundos para armamentos e despesas dos novos legionários.

'' Estaremos lá Fugaku.'' Disse Shikaku, fazendo um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

Tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke se sentiram desconfortáveis na presença um do outro. Sasuke ficou em uma posição fechada, tentando não manter nenhum contato visual, e Naruto tentou fazer o mesmo, prestando o máximo de atenção possível na conversa de seu pai. Itachi deu um meio sorriso, quando notou a pequena mudança no comportamento de seu irmão, com certeza faria algum comentário desagradável para envergonhar o seu irmão, mas agora não era o momento.

'' Bem, eu conto com a presença de todos vocês, especialmente você, Minato.'' Disse Fugaku, em tom de desafio.

'' Estarei lá, afinal não é todo dia que temos eventos desse porte na cidade. '' Minato respondeu, tentando não ser desagradável como o outro cônsul fazia questão de ser.

A família Uchiha deixou o recinto, com Fugaku caminhando na frente e os seus dois filhos um passo atrás. Antes de sair Sasuke ''esbarrou'' em Naruto, e saiu sem falar nenhuma palavra, nem se desculpar.

'' PAI, você viu isso? Como esse bastardo tem à capacidade de me desafiar dessa forma, ele não sabe que eu sou um oficial de uma legião? Ah, se eu pudesse estar com o meu gládio(1) agora. '' Naruto disse afobado, esquecendo-se por um minuto de onde estava, e que ali cada palavra dita poderia ser prejudicial.

'' Silêncio Naruto, eu vi sim, mas não vale a pena responder a esse tipo de provocação, principalmente aqui, não é prudente e nem é bom para a minha imagem. '' Minato repreendeu sério, ele também não tinha afinidade com os Uchihas, mas por ser um diplomata sabia que alguma resposta ás provocações era exatamente o que Fugaku queria. Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas, mas respeitou a palavra de seu pai, e ficou em silêncio.

'' Eu soube por um de meus informantes de apostas que Sasuke vai participar do torneio de luta da cerimônia de iniciação, seria uma boa oportunidade para você confronta-lo Naruto, sem gerar problemas políticos para o seu pai. '' Disse Asuma com um sorriso no rosto, já imaginando na boa aposta que faria contra o filho do Uchiha.

Os olhos de Naruto se expandiram, e um grande sorriso tomou conta de todo o seu rosto. Ele olhou para o seu pai, pedindo por aprovação.

'' Faça oque quiser Naruto, você já é um homem e um soldado experiente. Só tente não levar nada para o lado pessoal, se você não quiser se prejudicar na hora de lutar, não aceite nenhuma provocação, ou você perderá seu foco e sua razão. '' Minato falou sem animação nenhuma com o filho, mas internamente ele gostou muito da ideia, já que os Uchihas não eram nenhum de seus afetos. Naruto olhou para o pai, com o rosto um pouco curvado, com esse gesto, pedindo aprovação, apesar de ser um legionário, Naruto ainda era um garoto com o seu pai, afinal.

''Seria muito bom para a Parthica se você ganhasse esse torneio, afinal muitos jovens se inspirariam em você, e se motivariam para se juntar a nossa amada legião. '' Minato acabou por ceder e apoiar ao filho, depois de dar os seus avisos, é claro.

Naruto ficou inquieto a partir daquele momento, se controlou ao máximo durante toda a assembleia e após, para se manter calmo, porém aquela noticia o deixou frenético, e tudo o que ele queria fazer naquele momento era ir até o acampamento de sua legião e treinar com os seus amigos, Neji, Shikamaru e Lee, certamente ficariam insanos com a notícia, afinal os Uchihas não eram queridos por quase ninguém, principalmente os irmãos mais novos, por fazerem sucesso com todas as garotas sem fazer esforço algum, isso deixava os outros jovens com muita raiva.

'' Meu filho Shikamaru também vai participar do torneio, e se eu não estou enganado Lee também irá, você deve se inscrever logo se quiser participar Naruto, afinal as inscrições são encerradas três dias antes, para ser possível apostar nos participantes. '' Disse Shikaku.

'' Vamos então meu filho. Senhores até o dia do torneio, estarei no terceiro camarote, junto com a minha família. Espero vocês lá. '' Disse Minato, e após fazer uma pequena reverência, que foi repetida por Naruto. Saiu do senado sem maiores delongas.

Pai e filho caminharam por Roma com Pietônio, seu guarda costas os seguindo, em direção ao acampamento da Libyca, lugar aonde eram feitas as inscrições. Eles atraiam muitos olhares por onde passavam, afinal Minato era um dos homens mais importantes de toda a Roma.

Naruto estava com os pensamentos em outro lugar, pensando em como iria derrotar o prodígio Uchiha, e um sorriso de satisfação tomou conta de seu rosto enquanto caminhava por aquelas ruas tão agitadas.

* * *

**N/A:**

(1) Gládio: Espada utilizada pelas legiões romanas.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e qualquer duvida sobre algo que eu comentar da época, patentes de exercito e etc... podem perguntar nos comentários, beijos.


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, porém o enredo é de minha autoria.

**Avisos:** Violência, Linguagem chula, Mortes, Tortura, Cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e Incesto.

* * *

**Os Portões De Roma - Capítulo III**

A família Uchiha já estava cavalgando em direção ás suas terras. Fugaku estava animado, embora não demonstrasse isso, porém não poderia estar mais satisfeito com o que conseguira na assembléia mais cedo. Ele mantinha um ritmo rápido com o seu animal, queria chegar em casa o mais cedo o possível, pois havia um aliado muito importante à sua espera.

Itachi e Sasuke não cavalgavam com tanta pressa, mantendo uma boa distância do seu pai. Sasuke estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, afinal depois de domingo toda a sua vida iria mudar. Ele seria membro de uma legião, e não de uma legião qualquer. Era a legião da sua família, todos os olhos estariam voltados para si, errar era inadmissível.

'' Sasuke, irmãozinho tolo. Você se preocupa demais. '' Itachi percebeu o olhar distante do irmão, e já imaginou do que se tratava. O caçula ao ouvir a voz do irmão, saiu de seus pensamentos, resolveu fazer algumas perguntas, afinal Itachi já havia passado por tudo aquilo antes de si.

'' Como você pode ficar tão apático sempre? Ah, eu me esqueci que você é Itachi, o intocável, primogênito e orgulho Uchiha. '' Por intocável Sasuke se referia à como seu irmão era conhecido por toda Roma, isso se devia ao fato de nunca ter perdido uma batalha corpo à corpo, com homem nenhum. Itachi começou a rir. Sasuke desistiu de perguntar qualquer coisa, virou os olhos e açoitou o lombo do cavalo, fazendo-o assim correr.

'' Espera irmãozinho. '' Gritou Itachi ainda entre risos, então começou a correr junto com o irmão, estava se divertindo muito com toda aquela situação.

Quando o mais velho alcançou o irmão, fez um sinal com as mãos, pedindo para Sasuke ir mais devagar, para assim poderem conversar. Quando finalmente estavam cavalgando lado a lado novamente, Itachi disse:

'' Sasuke, o segredo é conseguir o respeito dos homens, o mais rápido que puder. Não conseguir medo, ou você tentar demonstrar que é melhor que eles porque seu pai é o General da legião, você deve ser admirado, um exemplo a ser alcançado. Levando em conta a sua personalidade, qualquer coisa menos disso o frustraria. '' Itachi finalmente falou sério, e Sasuke prestou atenção em cada palavra, e guardou em seus pensamentos, afinal mesmo que raramente admitisse, o irmão mais velho era um modelo para si.

''Obrigado.'' Sasuke disse em um tom baixo, porém o outro havia ouvido, Itachi sorriu torto e disse:

'' Se você empatar comigo na cavalgada da distância que falta até em casa, eu treino com você até o dia do torneio. Já que essa semana a legião está de folga por causa das festividades, eu terei algum tempo livre. '' Assim que o mais novo ouviu isso, saiu em disparada com Álgus, ganhou a dianteira, porém Itachi e Peterco não ficaram para trás.

Após três minutos de uma cavalgada em alta velocidade, Sasuke conseguiu ganhar a corrida, por muito pouco. Ele e Itachi se dirigiram aos estábulos e guardaram os cavalos eles mesmos. Antes de se dirigir de volta à mansão, Itachi deixou algumas instruções para o escravo que cuidava dos estábulos, para alimentar e dar água ao seu cavalo e de seu irmão. Assim que chegou em casa, encontrou Sasuke se dirigindo para o seu quarto, e disse:

'' Amanhã, ao nascer do sol. No pasto ao lado dos estábulos. Não se atrase. '' Sasuke assentiu positivamente, e então foi para o seu quarto. Sua cabeça estava cheia de duvidas e pensamentos, e a cada minuto a sua ansiedade para o torneio aumentava mais.

Já no acampamento da Libyca, encontravam-se dois loiros, no barracão central, onde eram feitas as inscrições do torneio. Enquanto Minato preenchia os papéis e pagava a taxa para a inscrição, Naruto como sempre curioso adentrou o acampamento da legião, olhando de relance e comparando aqueles legionários com os seus colegas de legião. Naruto gostou do que viu, a Parthica estava no mesmo nível, o que o agradou profundamente. Após ouvir o chamado de Piêtonio, o loiro voltou para onde estava o seu pai.

'' Agora é só o participante assinar aqui. '' Disse um jovem moreno que embora não tivesse um físico muito impressionante, carregava as cores da legião. O loiro deduziu que ele cuidava apenas da parte administrativa. Naruto pegou a pena e assinou aonde foi indicado.

'' Posso ver uma lista dos participantes? '' Perguntou curioso ao outro rapaz. O moreno virou os olhos, e apontou uma enorme lista que estava grudada na parede ao seu lado. Naruto riu sem graça e foi para perto do pai.

'' Olha pai, além do Shikamaru, Neji também vai participar. Eu não sabia que ele havia se inscrito.'' Disse o loiro mais novo enquanto observava o cartaz.

'' Tem alguns nomes estranhos, eu acho que são estrangeiros. Vou checar com o chefe das apostas. '' Disse Minato, mais para si mesmo do que para o filho.

Os três homens se dirigiram para a mansão Namikaze. Na estrema da cidade, pegaram a carruagem em que vieram, e seguiram para o seu destino. Após 20 minutos chegaram, e Naruto saiu o mais rápido que pode do transporte. Ele não gostava de ficar em lugares fechados por muito tempo, principalmente se estivesse se movendo de um lugar para outro, ele se sentia muito mal.

'' Pai, não me espere até o anoitecer. '' Dito isso, Naruto seguiu em direção aos estábulos, queria cavalgar, se sentir livre. Tinha uma relação especial com o seu cavalo, Calígo, que era tão temperamental quanto ele mesmo. Ninguém que não fosse Naruto tinha conseguido a façanha de montar naquele cavalo até o presente momento.

Naruto pegou os acessórios necessários para montar o cavalo, e assobiou alto duas vezes. Então aguardou. Calígo não ficava preso nos estábulos, como os outros animais, ele não aceitava isso. Quando tentaram prende-lo ele lutou com todas as suas forças para se soltar. Machucou dois escravos na sua tentativa de fuga. Desde então o cavalo é livre para cavalgar pelas terras Namikaze. Naruto estava pronto para assobiar novamente, quando avistou o amigo cavalgando com toda velocidade em sua direção. O loiro sorriu abertamente e preparou a sela. Quando Calígo se aproximou, Naruto fez uma breve reverência, então acariciou a cabeça do animal.

'' Senti sua falta lá na legião, amigo. '' Disse o garoto, enquanto selava o cavalo. Após aprontar tudo o que fosse necessário, Naruto admirou o animal por alguns segundos. Ele era majestoso, selvagem, livre. O cavalo tinha uma pelagem branca magnifica, com o focinho preto. Era da raça Árabe(1), foi um presente de seu pai. Ele foi trazido de terras distantes, junto com uma grande quantia em ouro como oferta de paz de uma tribo muito rica. Naruto o ganhou assim que completou 12 anos, desde então os dois são inseparáveis.

Naruto montou Calígo e assobiou baixo, o animal prontamente começou a cavalgar aumentando a velocidade conforme os comandos do loiro. O garoto e o cavalo pareciam um só. A sincronia era extraordinária, Naruto e Cáligo pareciam flutuar sobre o terreno, como era uma planície preparada para o plantio, não tinham muitas interferências no caminho. O rapaz loiro se sentia tão bem, que a certo momento fechou os olhos, e deixou apenas o seu amigo branco lhe guiar, a sensação foi indescritível, e ele se sentia tão seguro, que permaneceu dessa forma mais tempo do que esperava.

Quando sentiu que Calígo diminuiu a velocidade, Naruto abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava na extremidade direita da sua propriedade, tinha cavalgado mais tempo do que o previsto. Após o gigantesco pasto verde, que não se conseguia ver o fim havia uma floresta. Naruto se recordava de perder incontáveis dias brincando por ali durante sua infância, e outros mais durante boa parte do seu treinamento. Aquela visão lhe trouxe uma nostalgia imensa, desde que assumiu seu posto na legião, ainda não havia voltado ali. Cavalgou até aonde as arvores o permitiram, depois desceu de Calígo e o amarrou em uma arvore grossa, ele sabia que o animal não ficaria feliz com isso, porém não podia acompanha-lo já que a trilha terminava ali.

Seguiu seu percurso à pé, a cada árvore que passava, uma lembrança vinha a mente do jovem.

"... A trilha pouco visível na floresta era uma estrada sem fim para os dois garotos que estavam caminhando. Ambos estavam tão imundos que mais pareciam animais do que seres humanos. O mais baixo tinha olhos negros como a noite, e a pele clara porém nada podia-se ver com aquela quantidade de lama.

''Kushina vai nos matar por isso, Naruto. Eu tenho mais medo dela do que do meu pai. '' Disse o moreno rindo. Olhou suas roupas totalmente arruinadas, sim eles iriam morrer.

''Culpa sua, Sai. Ninguém mandou você me empurrar no rio. Eu disse que não estava totalmente seco, e ainda tinha lama.'' Disse o loiro rindo e empurrando o amigo em um arbusto. Saiu correndo e gritando que era filho do raio amarelo de Roma, e que Sai não o pegaria, ou algo assim.

'' VOLTE AQUI, DESGRAÇADO.'' Disse Sai enquanto corria em alta velocidade entre aquelas árvores que conhecia tão bem. Mesmo com o sol se pondo, era praticamente impossível para os dois garotos se perderem ali. Para ele era um mistério como Naruto tinha o mesmo numero de pernas e braços, porém conseguia move-los muito mais rápido. Talvez porque fosse mais baixo realmente seu passo fosse mais lento. Quando Sai alcançou o loiro maldito que rasgou o resto da sua túnica, pulou em cima dele, oque fez os dois rolarem no chão.

'' Te peguei, projeto de raio dourado.'' Os dois caíram com um baque audível no chão, o maior pensou ter quebrado alguma coisa, porém depois percebeu que o som que ouvira eram apenas galhos secos se partindo. Então Naruto riu e deu de ombros. Sai estava por cima dele, com os braços do lado da cabeça do maior. Após alguns segundos de descanso, o loiro percebeu a posição que se encontravam e corou visivelmente.

'' Sai, da pra sair de cima de mim? '' Sai deu um sorriso de canto e aproximou-se alguns centímetros do rosto do maior.

'' E se eu não quiser? '' Naruto sem aviso prévio ergueu as pernas e empurrou o peito de do moreno com os pés. O menor foi impulsionado um metro para trás. Após isso os dois continuaram seu caminho pra casa dentre as densas árvores, imaginando que espécie de castigo iriam receber...''

Após alguns minutos perdido em suas memórias, Naruto voltou a realidade, já estava no meio da floresta, percebeu que estava tão longe pois não era capaz de ouvir o relincho de Calígo, que desde que foi deixado para trás não parou de reclamar um segundo sequer.

Se fosse alguém que não conhecesse bem aquele lugar certamente já estaria perdido. Para olhos leigos as árvores são todas iguais. Porém para aqueles olhos azuis são as mesmas da sua infância.

''Sai, onde estará você?'' Naruto sussurrou para si mesmo, enquanto continuava sua caminhada. Sai era um amigo de infância do Loiro, conviveu consigo até os 14 anos, todos os verões o jovem moreno vinha passar nas terras dos Namikaze. Porém o verão da lembrança de Naruto foi o ultimo que se recorda de ter visto o amigo, ou mais que isso.

Após aquele ano de sua memória, Danzou o pai de Sai o proibiu de ter contato com a família do loiro, e para piorar a situação o moreno havia sido mandado para um treinamento em uma legião romana que estava na Grécia, mais precisamente Esparta. Quando fora questionado pelo filho, apenas recebia a resposta de que era para seu bem. Nenhum dos protestos feitos por Sai ou pela família Namikaze fez efeito. Porém Naruto nunca duvidou que o amigo de outrora voltaria.

Após alguns minutos sem rumo certo, Naruto decidiu que iria para a clareira perto do rio, onde costumava passar as calorosas tardes de verão. Caminhou por mais alguns minutos, percebeu que o céu estava ficando escuro e acelerou seu passo. Quando estava quase chegando ao seu objetivo, ouviu um ruido baixo, primeiro pensou tratar-se de algum animal, mas a medida que ia se aproximando, o ruido ficava maior. Eram passos, tinha certeza.

'' Olá, Alguém está ai?'' O loiro falou alto e claro, porém não obteve resposta. Começou a correr em direção aquele som, porém cada vez ficava mais baixo, até que entre um arbusto e outro, o som se perdeu. Naruto retornou para a clareira, e após pensar por alguns instantes no ocorrido, resolveu que era apenas algum animal que ficou assustado com a sua presença. Assim que parou e olhou para o céu, conseguia ver uma fina linha dividindo o por do sol amarelo incandescente que ainda iluminava o horizonte, e o roxo escuro da noite que estava se erguendo. Era hora de voltar.

Após soltar Calígo, que de muito reclamar acabou por dormir do lado da árvore em que havia sido amarrado, o loiro pegou o seu cantil de água, e despejou na boca do animal, que bebeu satisfeito. Naruto voltou pra casa rapidamente, sem parar em lugar nenhum como havia feito na vinda. Em menos de 10 minutos estava de volta. Como estava cansado da pequena aventura de mais cedo, pediu para o escravo que cuidava dos estábulos guardar os acessórios de cavalgada que estavam em Cáligo e alimentá-lo.

Pisar em casa foi como uma volta à realidade, todos os seus compromissos voltaram à sua mente na velocidade de um raio. Lembrou-se do Torneio, da legião, do Maldito Uchiha que certamente levaria uma surra no Domingo. Mas agora um novo pensamento também lhe preenchia os pensamentos. O seu antigo amigo Sai.

* * *

**N/A:**

(1) General: Patente mais elevada do exército romano. O general era o dono da legião. Ele financiava tudo e controlava a sua própria legião. Como vocês perceberam havia várias legiões, então é claro que o poder não ficava concentrado em apenas um general.  
* Antes que alguém venha me dizer que os generais não poderiam ser cônsules, isso ocorreu algumas vezes sim, e o caso mais famoso foi quando Caio Mario e Sula, ambos cônsules e generais governaram Roma.

(2)Cavalo Árabe: É uma raça originada na Península Arábica. Com um peculiar formato do crânio e da cauda, o cavalo árabe é uma das mais facilmente identificáveis raças de cavalo do mundo. O árabe também é uma das mais antigas raças, com evidências arqueológicas de cerca de 2500 a.C. O cavalo árabe se difundiu pelo mundo mediante guerras e o comércio.

Então o que acharam? Amaram? Odiaram? Críticas e sugestões sempre bem vindas.  
Comentários são inspiração.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem á Masashi Kishimoto, porém o enredo é de minha autoria.

**Avisos: **Violência, Linguagem chula, Tortura, Cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e Incesto.

* * *

**Os Portões de Roma - Capítulo V**

A cidade estava quente, suas ruas largas traziam todo tipo de diversão noturna á quem estivesse disposto a pagar por ela. A cada esquina podiam se encontrar bares e prostitutas para todos os gostos e bolsos, o clima de festa era contagiante, já que o festival se aproximava, trazendo muitas pessoas das províncias romanas vizinhas para a cidade. Os hotéis estavam esgotados e as ruas estavam apilhada de forasteiros, um prato cheio para os comerciantes locais.

Naruto estava mais agitado que o normal, tentando sem sucesso se manter calmo, mas a ansiedade preenchia todos os seus pensamentos. Os quatro legionários procuravam um bom lugar para beber. Neji estava um pouco dolorido por conta da luta com Naruto, porém em momento algum reclamou. Lee estava tão animado quanto Naruto, afinal ele não saia com frequência do acampamento da legião, usava a maior parte do seu tempo livre para treinar, passeios assim não eram comuns para o moreno.

O loiro estava ansioso para beber, e tentava entrar em todo lugar de portas abertas que ele podia ver, porém os outros o impediam. Após dez minutos de caminhada, eles chegaram ao lugar que Shikamaru tinha em mente. O salão era localizado próximo ao senado, bem no centro da cidade. A fachada era de gesso branco, com duas colunas se erguendo a partir da porta de entrada. No segundo andar, tinha uma enorme placa dourada com o nome DOMUS BACO(1) gravado em preto. A música era animada e o vinho era abundante, homens e mulheres dançavam e bebiam despreocupadamente no local.

"Vamos entrar então. O que estão esperando?" Disse Naruto com um sorriso enorme no rosto, entrando no salão e trazendo os amigos consigo. Assim que os quatro legionários pisaram no lugar, várias pessoas, tanto homens quanto mulheres olharam curiosos. Quando o dono do estabelecimento percebeu quem eram, ele rapidamente foi atende-los. Naruto, Neji e Shikamaru eram patrícios² e isso era de conhecimento geral. Clientes assim traziam boa fama para um lugar.

O dono era um homem grande e imponente, poderia ter o físico de um legionário, se exercitasse seu corpo. Chouza tinha o cabelo vermelho como fogo, tinha feições amigáveis, apesar do seu tamanho. Usava uma toga simples e sandálias de couro. Exalava um cheiro de uva e gengibre, isso porque ele ajudava diretamente na produção do vinho que era servido no local. Ele se aproximou rapidamente dos rapazes, abriu os braços e cumprimentou Shikamaru, que já era um cliente seu.

"Vejo que hoje está em boa companhia Shikamaru. Naruto, Neji, esses são bom rostos para ver em um lugar. Venham, a primeira rodada de vinho é por minha conta." O homem fez um gesto com as mãos indicando aonde desejava leva-los. "O vinho de hoje está excepcionalmente bom, usei de uma receita antiga de família, antes que percebam estarão totalmente bêbados." O homem os tratava com uma simpatia exagerada, o que deixou Neji um pouco desconfortável, porém Naruto pareceu não ligar. Lee estava encantado com o local e as belas mulheres que ali estavam. Ele cochichava para Shikamaru sempre que uma moça olhava pra ele, o outro apenas girava os olhos e dava de ombros.

Os quatro foram em direção á um grande sofá que ficava no canto esquerdo do lugar, um pouco afastados dos músicos, aonde era mais tranquilo. A iluminação ficava por conta de tochas nas paredes, que eram revestidas com uma placa de bronze, o que fazia a luz refletir por todo o cômodo. O cheiro de bebida e incenso queimado, além da baixa iluminação dava toda uma atmosfera voluptuosa ao lugar.

Assim que os legionários se acomodaram, uma bela moça loira trouxe as bebidas prometidas por Chouza. Ela tinha os cabelos longos, com duas mechas presas por uma presilha dourada, e o resto solto emoldurando seu rosto. Usava uma túnica branca, com uma fenda que revelava suas pernas longas. Não tinha muita maquiagem, mas mesmo assim chamava muito a atenção de todos ali presentes. Entregou a bebida a cada um dos amigos, que não desgrudaram os olhos dela nem por um segundo. A garota sorriu discretamente e saiu, deixando um perfume de jasmim para trás. Nenhum deles ousou comentar algo enquanto a garota se afastava, eles apenas se entreolharam com uma compreensão mútua e uma camaradagem que era algo somente deles.

"Vamos beber então, e que os Deuses nos protejam." Naruto disse isso, como se estivesse dando início para algum tipo de competição. Ele pegou o seu copo de vinho, e virou em um só gole, gesto que foi imitado pelos amigos, exceto Shikamaru que bebeu devagar.

Neji tinha terminado seu copo tão rápido quanto Naruto havia terminado de falar, uma gota de vinho escorreu pelo lado de seus lábios, porém ele não deixou que manchasse a toga, pegando antes que caísse em suas vestes. Ele olhou para o lugar e sorriu, sua dor estava passando e logo que tomasse o terceiro copo de vinho, tinha certeza que não sentiria mais o machucado. Neji virou para Lee, e percebeu que o rapaz já estava animado, o legionário era fraco para bebida e isso era de conhecimento geral.

"Lee, eu juro por Júpiter que te deixo em algum beco imundo se você ficar bêbado como da ultima vez. Eu e Naruto te carregamos por quase dois quilômetros até o acampamento da legião na ultima das nossas noitadas. Nunca fiz esse esforço todo nem por uma mulher." Neji avisou o amigo, e ele estava falando sério. Lee virava o diabo quando bebia, qualquer coisa era motivo para briga ou para choro.

"Bem a bebida acabou e eu vou lá buscar mais." Naruto saiu o mais rápido que pode, Shikamaru captou as intenções do loiro, ele ficou interessado na serviçal, assim como todos ali. Neji e Lee estavam tão absortos em sua discussão sobre a embriaguez do amigo, que nem notaram as intenções de Naruto, e Shikamaru..., bem ele realmente não ligava.

O loiro caminhou entre as mesas, e passou pelos músicos, não deixando de sorrir quando percebia algum olhar sobre si. Ele até cogitou a possibilidade de flertar com alguma das outras moças, mas nenhuma ali era tão atraente quanto à loira. Quando ele finalmente chegou ao balcão, pediu uma jarra inteira de vinho, afinal ele conhecia os amigos e apenas um copo para cada acabaria rapidamente. Geralmente as serviçais serviam as mesas, porém naquele dia em particular o lugar estava realmente cheio e iria demorar para a bebida chegar até eles.

"Hoje o Domus está cheio, não é mesmo?" Naruto comentou vagamente, tentando iniciar alguma conversa com a mulher. Ela entregou a jarra de vinho e respondeu:

"Sim, com o torneio se aproximando a cidade está lotada. Poucos hotéis ainda tem vagas e o bar está uma loucura todas as noites." A garota sorriu e voltou aos seus afazeres. Naruto voltou para a mesa carregando a jarra de vinho, esbarrando em três pessoas no caminho. Shikamaru estava prestes a se levantar para ajudar, quando o loiro finalmente sentou em seu lugar.

O vinho sumiu rapidamente, dando lugar á dois legionários bêbados, e um Shikamaru tentando ao máximo se manter são. Lee não estava mais entre eles, no momento estava dançando perto da banda, a cantoria do moreno tentando acompanhar a música podia ser ouvida por todo o salão.

Neji tinha a visão um pouco turva, porém seu corpo não doía mais. Às vezes ele sentia um pequeno desconforto quando a sua costela era tocada, mas era só. Naruto e Shikamaru discutiam sobre as armas que seriam permitidas no torneio, ou ao menos era isso que o moreno conseguia entender. Após um tempo ouvindo a conversa dos dois amigos, ele resolveu participar também:

"Shikamaru, você é o melhor estrategista e analista que eu conheço. Quem vence entre Naruto e o Uchiha?" Ele disse a ultima palavra como um tom de escárnio, a repulsa pelo Uchiha era compartilhada por quase todos, e Neji não era diferente.

Naruto e Shikamaru se surpreenderam pela súbita pergunta de Neji, pois por um momento os dois acreditaram que o Hyuuga tinha adormecido no sofá. Shikamaru se ajeitou no seu assento, e após alguns segundos de analise silenciosa, concluiu:

"Eu não sei. Nunca vi Sasuke em um combate. Mas pelo seu tipo físico, posso dizer que ele é mais veloz do que Naruto, embora não tenha tanta força quanto. O Uchiha é esperto, isso é fato. Naruto não poderá atacar aleatoriamente na esperança de acerta-lo, uma estratégia de batalha será necessária. Vai ser um bom desafio para Naruto." Dito isso o moreno pegou seu copo com vinho, e bebeu em um só gole.

A noite passou rápida, e antes dos amigos perceberem eram 3 da manhã. O Domus ainda tinha clientes, porém muito menos do que no começo da noite. Os quatro estavam sentados no mesmo sofá, Lee tinha sido convencido a se sentar após quase uma hora de dança frenética e canto, no final parecia que o rapaz apenas se mexia automaticamente.

Naruto mexia as duas mãos compulsivamente, o álcool tinha feito efeito, e ele precisava se mover e tocar em algo. Shikamaru tentava empilhar os copos, até agora havia quebrado um. Até que Naruto levantou-se subitamente e disse:

"Eu quero sair daqui, vamos para outro lugar!" Sua voz estava confusa mas apesar disso todos entenderam e confirmaram. O lugar realmente estava monótono e eles queriam se divertir. Lee se levantou em um pulo e agarrou Naruto pelo braço, puxando o loiro pelo salão. Antes de saírem, o legionário ouviu uma voz familiar chamando o seu nome.

"Naruto, não sabia que você estava aqui. Vai se recolher tão cedo?" A mulher que tinha uma voz fina e falava provocantemente, era Kurenai, uma conhecida _Famosae(3) _da cidade. Ela era uma mulher rica, esposa de um senador, mas adorava se aventurar noite á fora em festas e orgias na ausência do marido.

Naruto abriu um largo sorriso ao avistar a mulher e sua companhia. Ela estava cercada por três jovens moças, e dois rapazes, todos aparentando não ter mais do que 18 anos. Neji se aproximou do pequeno grupo, Shikamaru estava pagando pelo consumo da noite, e logo se juntaria a eles também. O moreno recém chegado olhava para Naruto com curiosidade, afinal ele conhecia a fama da mulher na sua frente, mas não sabia que o seu amigo, sempre tão aparentando inocência era "amigo" de Kurenai.

"Estes são: Matella, Julia, Clódia, Marcus e Gaara." Disse a mulher mais velha do grupo, apresentando os demais ao seu lado. "Vocês gostariam de irem junto conosco para a minha casa? Prometo que terei um vinho para servi-los que é tão bom quanto o daqui." A mulher observou a reação dos amigos quanto ao seu convite, e aguardou silenciosamente a resposta.

O loiro se virou para Neji, com uma expressão suplicante em seu rosto. O moreno embora estivesse um pouco confuso por conta da bebida, e encarou o amigo por alguns segundos, até que a compreensão o atingiu. "Não, Naruto, não." O moreno disse sem muita confiança nas suas próprias palavras.

"Vamos Neji. Estamos todos bêbados, e você também não tem o que fazer." O outro retrucou, enquanto analisava a expressão do amigo, que ia se suavizando aos poucos.

"Não, Naruto. Nós temos o torneio, esqueceu?" O outro respondeu sério, porém estava analisando a proposta feita. Naruto desvencilhou-se dos braços de Lee, e se aproximou do Hyuuga, se movendo lentamente por causa da bebida.

Naruto colocou as duas mãos no peitoral coberto do menor, e sussurrou no ouvido de Neji: "Ah... Por favor, senhor legionário. Não me faça ir para casa dormir sozinho enquanto toda Roma festeja." Isso foi dito no tom mais provocante o possível, o que fez o moreno arrepiar-se levemente.

Neji suspirou pesadamente, e deu-se por vencido. "Esta bem, nós vamos." Finalmente ele concordou, ainda que um pouco contrariado. Naruto sorriu e se afastou do outro, se aproximando de Kurenai e trocando algumas palavras com a mulher. Neji correu os olhos pelo salão, avistando Shikamaru que vinha em sua direção. O moreno apenas riu imaginando como Naruto faria para convencer o preguiçoso do Shikamaru a ir.

Shikamaru viu o estranho grupo que se formava, e sorriu satisfeito assim que seus olhos pousaram em Kurenai e quem a acompanhava. Sim passar resto da noite na companhia de alguém, era exatamente isso que precisava no momento.

"Shikamaru, o Naruto quer nos levar para outro lugar." O moreno disse isso e logo em seguida seus olhos pousaram na mulher que centralizava o grupo.

"Ótimo, eu estava entediado aqui de qualquer maneira." Neji ficou boquiaberto com a facilidade em que o outro concordou com aquilo, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, falando sozinho e amaldiçoando Naruto com todas as pragas que conhecia.

Kurenai levantou-se, gesto que foi repetido pelo grupo que a acompanhava. A mulher era alta e magra, tinha cabelos compridos e escuros que pendiam soltos até os ombros, a pele reluzia com a chama fraca das velas. O seu rosto não era perfeito, analisando com calma era até normal, mas a boca larga e os olhos escuros tinham uma sensualidade inteligente que atraia muitos homens.

A mulher mandou que um dos seus acompanhantes fosse até a rua, chamar os dois escravos que trariam a condução. Após dois minutos o rapaz retornou, e todos se dirigiram á saída do local. Neji ainda estava balbuciando algumas palavras em protesto, para um Lee semiconsciente, que apenas respondia com algum grunhido.

O grupo de 10 pessoas se dividiu em dois, Kurenai e os legionários foram em uma das carruagens, e os rapazes e moças em outra. Eles entraram na condução e se acomodaram nos assentos. Lee, Naruto e Neji de um lado, Shikamaru e Kurenai do outro. Lee se encostou de lado, apoiando sua cabeça na parte interna da carruagem, estava exausto porque além do treinamento intensivo durante o dia, ele havia dançado sem parar durante uma hora.

Apesar da idade, a mulher realmente ficava bela á luz da noite, fato que não passou despercebido por Shikamaru que constantemente corria seus olhos pelo corpo esguio da morena ao seu lado. A famosae percebeu o interesse do legionário, e provocantemente puxou um pouco do tecido de sua Toga, de forma que o moreno pudesse ter uma visão de relance de um dos seus seios. Shikamaru conteu o impulso de tomar a mulher naquele momento, afinal seus amigos estavam ali.

Kurenai não se deu por vencida, e aproximou-se do moreno, colocando uma das pernas sobre o legionário. Ele permaneceu imóvel, tentando se conter ao máximo, porém quando sentiu o hálito quente da mulher entrar em contato com o seu pescoço, ele se rendeu. Por mais controlado que os homens da família Nara fossem, todos tinham um limite, e Shikamaru havia atingido o seu.

Ele virou seu corpo na direção da morena e se inclinou para beija-la. Com uma de suas mãos, ele agarrou os cabelos da nuca de Kurenai, e puxou levemente, de forma que o pescoço claro da mulher ficasse a mostra. Shikamaru mordeu a pele exposta, deixando uma marca vermelha visível, com a sua mão livre, ele levantou o tecido da toga da mulher até o colo, deixando a perna lisa exposta. Ele apertou com força a coxa da mulher, o que a fez soltar um suspiro baixo.

Neji assistia perplexo aquela cena, ele não acreditava que Shikamaru, sempre tão apático á tudo e á todos poderia ter uma atitude tão ativa, ainda mais com ele e Naruto como plateia. O Uzumaki também se impressionou com a cena, mas não tanto quanto o moreno. Após alguns momento observando a interação do casal á sua frente, Naruto lançou um olhar sugestivo para Neji, observando cada pedaço do corpo bem definido á sua frente. Os olhos perolados se encontraram com os azuis, e o loiro abriu ainda mais o sorriso pervertido. Como resposta ele recebeu um audível "Não!" Do outro, que voltou a observar o caminho que percorriam, embora não admitisse, não tão tranquilo quanto antes.

Naruto franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços, em uma atitude infantil. Pelos Deuses, como a bebida afetava aquele grupo de amigos. Provavelmente amanhã não se lembrariam de muita coisa, ou negariam até a morte, mas no momento a única coisa que Naruto desejava era rasgar as roupas do moreno ali mesmo.

Shikamaru ignorou a interação dos amigos, e voltou a sua atenção para a boca carnuda da mulher, beijando-a com vontade e mordendo os lábios rosados, Kurenai levou uma de suas mãos ao peito do legionário, que estava coberto pelas roupas, mas mesmo assim o esforço como legionário podia ser percebido, na forma de um abdômen definido, duro como rocha. Ela separou-se dele por um momento, percebendo que já haviam chegado ao destino. A morena empurrou levemente o rapaz, que murmurou algo em protesto, mas ela o ignorou.

A carruagem parou em frente á um portão de ferro, que um escravo prontamente abriu, assim que avistou as duas carruagens. Eles foram conduzidos até uma pequena escadaria, que levava á mansão Sarutobi(4). O lugar era cercado por um maravilhoso jardim, que não foi apreciado adequadamente pelos convidados, levando em conta que todos estavam bêbados. A mansão era emoldurada por várias colunas toscanas, a casa tinha um tom bege claro, a fachada era simples, porém de muito bom gosto.

Os ocupantes foram deixando a carruagem um a um, Neji sendo o ultimo á sair, carregando um Lee totalmente apagado nos braços. Kurenai estava satisfeita com a sua companhia para a noite. Assim que entraram no hall, Neji foi indicado por um serviçal onde deixar o seu amigo inconsciente. Havia uma sala anexa ao Hall de entrada, aonde se podiam ver vários sofás. E um divã ao centro. Ele acomodou o moreno ali, confiando no escravo para vigiar o sono do amigo. Após ter certeza que o amigo ficaria bem, o moreno se reuniu novamente aos demais.

A anfitriã acompanhou o pequeno grupo até a sala de descanso da sua mansão, que ficava na parte mais intima da casa. Dois escravos também os acompanharam pelo trajeto, trazendo consigo uma jarra grande de vinho, uma cesta de frutas, incensos e óleos.

Kurenai abriu as portas de um grande cômodo, a diaeta(5). As paredes eram altas, e no teto havia uma grande abóboda, que era decorada com tons de vermelho e dourado, que se mesclavam diante dos olhos embriagados dos presentes. O chão era de mármore escuro, porém praticamente não podia ser visto, pois um grande tapete vermelho tomava conta do local. As paredes contavam com algumas pinturas, dos deuses e de alguns imperadores já imortalizados. Em todo o cômodo haviam sofás e poltronas, talhadas em madeira e estofadas com linho preto. No fundo da diaeta encontrava-se uma mesa espaçosa e um pequeno armário.

Os escravos deixaram a bandeja com os objetos sobre a mesa do fundo, e saíram do lugar silenciosamente. Kurenai entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Shikamaru e o guiou para a saída consigo. "Divirtam-se" Foi a única coisa dita antes da anfitriã deixar o aposento com o seu acompanhante.

Neji caminhou lentamente até a mesa no final do cômodo. Ele não estava muito satisfeito em estar ali, mas não tinha outra escolha afinal os seus três amigos eram traidores bastardos, então resolveu beber mais. Encheu uma taça com vinho, e bebeu tudo em um gole só. Uma pequena gota escorreu pelo canto de seus lábios, porém antes do liquido roxo cair em suas vestes, foi absorvido por uma língua habilidosa, era Naruto.

É claro que aquelas imagens lhe estavam a correr o cérebro inconscientemente desde o momento em que saíra do bar. É claro que todas elas eram intensas e o deixavam imaginar se não seria uma ideia – irracionalmente – interessante. O loiro perdeu-se por instantes e deixou apenas o seu corpo agir por si, tornando o espaço que existia entre os dois corpos inexistentes.

O loiro bufou contrariado, e foi em direção aos outros ocupantes do cômodo. Uma das garotas, Matella já estava nua, e ajudava Julia a se despir. Assim que Julia se viu livre de sua túnica, Marcus se aproximou por trás, e agarrou seus seios com força enquanto mordia o pescoço pálido. Matella se ajoelhou na frente dos dois, e com a língua, percorreu delicadamente a extensão da virilha da outra, provocando, e dando pequenas mordidas, que faziam a outra garota fechar os olhos e suspirar pesadamente.

Gaara que em uma das mãos segurava um pequeno frasco de vidro, aproximou-se do casal que se encontrava no chão, enquanto Clódia caminhava em direção aos outros que no momento estavam em um dos muitos sofás que haviam ali. A beleza do rapaz era impressionante, mas não de uma forma viril como Naruto. Ele era magro e um pouco menor do que o loiro, tinha um cabelo ruivo como uma chama acesa, que cobria parte de sua face, sua pele era extremamente clara o que fazia um bom contraste com os cabelos vibrantes. Os belos olhos verdes completavam a pintura viva que era o rapaz. Naruto, que estava concentrado nos gemidos da mulher embaixo de si, quase não percebeu a aproximação do outro até ser surpreendido por duas mãos macias tocando a parte inferior de suas costas, e delicadamente retirando o resto da toga que ainda o cobria. O loiro não fez protesto algum, e até sentiu-se satisfeito com a "ajuda", afinal as suas roupas estavam o impedindo de se movimentar propriamente.

"Porque está vestido ainda?" Naruto ajoelhou-se na frente do outro, e sem muita dificuldade retirou a túnica do rapaz. O loiro ficou por alguns instantes apreciando a forma do menor, as curvas daquele corpo eram quase femininas, quase. Gaara permaneceu de pé, se sentindo muito satisfeito pela forma que era apreciado pelo outro, fato que era percebido pelo sorriso discreto que surgiu em seus lábios. Naruto notou a vaidade do outro, e sem desviar o olhar começou a percorrer com as mãos o quadril firme de pele macia, fazendo o outro tremer com o toque das mãos ásperas e fortes. O loiro pegou as mãos do menor, guiando-o para o chão, ao lado da garota que admirava boquiaberta a cena em sua frente.

Como um habilidoso e ágil felino, Gaara avançou sobre Naruto.

Gaara puxou o maior pelos cabelos, cobriu a boca de Naruto com a sua macia e úmida. As duas línguas se encontraram iniciando um movimento obsceno, e o ruivo demonstrava que queria ser possuído da forma mais vulgar que poderia imaginar. Naruto foi surpreendido pela atitude do outro, mas pareceu gostar. Com uma de suas mãos que estava livre, tateou em busca de Matella, tocando os seios macios e brincando com os mamilos rosados. A morena aproximou-se dos dois e cativou seu espaço entre eles, ora mordendo um, ora beijando outro. Naruto sentiu o toque firme de Gaara em seu membro, e grunhiu em resposta, pois estava tão rígido que o causava dor. Fechou os olhos por um instante e apreciou aquele toque que lentamente o aliviava, as mãos percorriam toda a sua extensão o fizeram perder o foco por alguns momentos, até que os movimentos se intensificaram, e ele teve que usar todo o seu autocontrole para não se aliviar naquele momento. O loiro se moveu alguns centímetros para trás, o suficiente para desvencilhar-se daquele toque.

"Agora é a minha vez." O legionário disse mais para si mesmo do que para os seus companheiros. Moveu-se para baixo lentamente, percorrendo o torso do ruivo, que trocava beijos e carícias com a mulher. Arrepios eram sentidos pelo menor, o fazendo tremer nas mãos fortes em que era mantido. Quando sua boca estava prestes a tocar o membro que pulsava á sua frente, Naruto sentiu seus ombros serem puxados para trás. Era Neji.

"Naruto vamos embora. Agora!" O moreno recolhia as roupas de Naruto do chão, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava uma das mãos do loiro para si. "ME SOLTA NEJI! Você não percebeu ainda que eu estou ocupado ?" Naruto puxou a sua mão para si repetidamente, tentando livrar-se do aperto do amigo, mas o outro era persistente e não ia deixa-lo ali nem mais um momento. O Hyuuga raciocinou por alguns instantes, e percebeu que como na luta que tiveram anteriormente, não conseguiria de forma alguma arrastar o outro dali á força, teria que usar outra maneira para convencer o loiro a ir. Neji revirou os olhos, e deu de ombros, percebendo o que teria que ser feito para convencer Naruto, não gostaria de fazer isso com ele, mas no momento era a sua melhor opção.

"Naruto vamos sair daqui, e ir para a minha casa. Você pode dormir o restante da noite lá, e amanhã quando despertar eu o levarei para a sua." O moreno tentou pronunciar isso da forma mais sugestiva que conseguiu, talvez o interesse que outrora Naruto demonstrou por si ainda vivia. O loiro analisou a proposta por alguns instantes, e resolveu que aceitaria o convite do outro. A bebida ainda afetava o raciocínio do legionário, que em condições normais perceberia a tentativa do moreno de manipula-lo, mas esse não era o caso. Naruto virou-se para o ruivo, que não havia se movido um centímetro de onde estava anteriormente. E sussurrou algo em um tom tão baixo, que ninguém além do ruivo seria capaz de ouvir. "Acampamento da Parthica, Uzumaki Naruto." Dito isso, vestiu-se e acompanhou Neji á saída sem maiores protestos.

Os dois andaram sem proferir uma palavra por aqueles corredores. Naruto entrelaçou um de seus braços em Neji, com a desculpa de evitar acidentes, afinal se um Uzumaki são, já é sinônimo de desastre, imagina alterado por uma quantidade enorme de vinho. Assim que chegaram ao jardim, Neji procurou por algum servo que estivesse presente, porém ficou frustrado ao ver que todos já haviam se recolhido. "Sente-se aqui Naruto, eu voltarei logo com a nossa condução." O moreno guiou o outro até um degrau da grande escadaria que levava até a mansão, e saiu em busca de algum criado que pudesse estar acordado.

Após alguns minutos explorando o imenso jardim, Neji finalmente encontrou algum criado desperto. Era um homem de meia idade, que vigiava o portão durante a noite. Neji mentalmente agradeceu aos deuses, e sem cerimônia nenhuma se aproximou do homem, que estava distraído com a movimentação de alguns insetos ao seu redor. O homem ficou surpreso com a aproximação de Neji, que quase o fez cair da cadeira onde estava.

O legionário explicou a situação da forma mais breve que pôde, e pediu ao homem alguma forma de condução para si e Naruto. Apesar de ter recebido um aviso de Kurenai, que os hóspedes somente deixariam a casa ao amanhecer, o servo de meia idade julgou que não teria problema algum em ajudar o legionário, até porque Neji não estava demonstrando paciência de forma alguma. O homem deixou o seu posto, e foi aos estábulos o mais rápido que pôde. Em poucos minutos retornou com uma carruagem e o seu cocheiro. Neji agradeceu brevemente e foi em busca de Naruto, que no momento estava em um estado de semiconsciência, se esforçando ao máximo para não dormir ali mesmo.

Neji estava irritado. O trajeto de pouco menos de meia hora pareceu ao moreno durar três. O que Naruto estava pensando? E o maldito Shikamaru que compactuou com toda essa sandice? E o Lee, que ainda dormia bêbado na casa de Kurenai... A sua mente estava inquieta, e mesmo com todo o sono e cansaço que estava sentindo, ele se negou a relaxar até que ele e o maldito bastardo do Naruto estivessem em seus aposentos.

Após chegar às terras Hyuuga, Neji com a ajuda de um criado de confiança, levou Naruto para o seu quarto, e com certa dificuldade, afinal o legionário era enorme, o acomodaram na cama. O moreno trocou suas roupas e estava em dúvida se dividiria a cama com Naruto, ou se iria até outro quarto.

Quem se importaria? Foi o seu ultimo pensamento daquela longa noite.

* * *

**N/A:**

1-DOMUS BACO: Casa de Baco (Deus das festas, do vinho, do lazer e do prazer)

2- Patricios: Eram cidadãos de República Romana que constituíam a aristocracia romana, a sua nobreza. Detinham vários privilégios governamentais, dentre eles, a isenção de tributos, a exclusiva possibilidade de se tornarem soberanos de Roma e também a de serem senadores. Desempenhavam altas funções públicas, no exército, na religião, na justiça ou na administração.

3- Famosae: Mulheres que sem qualquer necessidade, por conta de sua de sua posição social, fazem sexo com diversos parceiros por puro prazer.

4 - Sarutobi: Sim gente, ela é mulher do Asuma. Deal with it.

5- Diaeta: Pequeno pavilhão destinado a entreter os convidados. Para nós seria como uma sala de estar.


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem á Masashi Kishimoto, porém o enredo é de minha autoria.

**Avisos: **Violência, Linguagem chula, Tortura, Cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e Incesto.

* * *

A cidade estava quente, suas ruas largas traziam todo tipo de diversão noturna á quem estivesse disposto a pagar por ela. A cada esquina podiam se encontrar bares e prostitutas para todos os gostos e bolsos, o clima de festa era contagiante, já que o festival se aproximava, trazendo muitas pessoas das províncias romanas vizinhas para a cidade. Os hotéis estavam esgotados e as ruas estavam apilhada de forasteiros, um prato cheio para os comerciantes locais.

Naruto estava mais agitado que o normal, tentando sem sucesso se manter calmo, mas a ansiedade preenchia todos os seus pensamentos. Os quatro legionários procuravam um bom lugar para beber. Neji estava um pouco dolorido por conta da luta com Naruto, porém em momento algum reclamou. Lee estava tão animado quanto Naruto, afinal ele não saia com frequência do acampamento da legião, usava a maior parte do seu tempo livre para treinar, passeios assim não eram comuns para o moreno.

O loiro estava ansioso para beber, e tentava entrar em todo lugar de portas abertas que ele podia ver, porém os outros o impediam. Após dez minutos de caminhada, eles chegaram ao lugar que Shikamaru tinha em mente. O salão era localizado próximo ao senado, bem no centro da cidade. A fachada era de gesso branco, com duas colunas se erguendo a partir da porta de entrada. No segundo andar, tinha uma enorme placa dourada com o nome DOMUS BACO(1) gravado em preto. A música era animada e o vinho era abundante, homens e mulheres dançavam e bebiam despreocupadamente no local.

"Vamos entrar então. O que estão esperando?" Disse Naruto com um sorriso enorme no rosto, entrando no salão e trazendo os amigos consigo. Assim que os quatro legionários pisaram no lugar, várias pessoas, tanto homens quanto mulheres olharam curiosos. Quando o dono do estabelecimento percebeu quem eram, ele rapidamente foi atende-los. Naruto, Neji e Shikamaru eram patrícios² e isso era de conhecimento geral. Clientes assim traziam boa fama para um lugar.

O dono era um homem grande e imponente, poderia ter o físico de um legionário, se exercitasse seu corpo. Chouza tinha o cabelo vermelho como fogo, tinha feições amigáveis, apesar do seu tamanho. Usava uma toga simples e sandálias de couro. Exalava um cheiro de uva e gengibre, isso porque ele ajudava diretamente na produção do vinho que era servido no local. Ele se aproximou rapidamente dos rapazes, abriu os braços e cumprimentou Shikamaru, que já era um cliente seu.

"Vejo que hoje está em boa companhia Shikamaru. Naruto, Neji, esses são bom rostos para ver em um lugar. Venham, a primeira rodada de vinho é por minha conta." O homem fez um gesto com as mãos indicando aonde desejava leva-los. "O vinho de hoje está excepcionalmente bom, usei de uma receita antiga de família, antes que percebam estarão totalmente bêbados." O homem os tratava com uma simpatia exagerada, o que deixou Neji um pouco desconfortável, porém Naruto pareceu não ligar. Lee estava encantado com o local e as belas mulheres que ali estavam. Ele cochichava para Shikamaru sempre que uma moça olhava pra ele, o outro apenas girava os olhos e dava de ombros.

Os quatro foram em direção á um grande sofá que ficava no canto esquerdo do lugar, um pouco afastados dos músicos, aonde era mais tranquilo. A iluminação ficava por conta de tochas nas paredes, que eram revestidas com uma placa de bronze, o que fazia a luz refletir por todo o cômodo. O cheiro de bebida e incenso queimado, além da baixa iluminação dava toda uma atmosfera voluptuosa ao lugar.

Assim que os legionários se acomodaram, uma bela moça loira trouxe as bebidas prometidas por Chouza. Ela tinha os cabelos longos, com duas mechas presas por uma presilha dourada, e o resto solto emoldurando seu rosto. Usava uma túnica branca, com uma fenda que revelava suas pernas longas. Não tinha muita maquiagem, mas mesmo assim chamava muito a atenção de todos ali presentes. Entregou a bebida a cada um dos amigos, que não desgrudaram os olhos dela nem por um segundo. A garota sorriu discretamente e saiu, deixando um perfume de jasmim para trás. Nenhum deles ousou comentar algo enquanto a garota se afastava, eles apenas se entreolharam com uma compreensão mútua e uma camaradagem que era algo somente deles.

"Vamos beber então, e que os Deuses nos protejam." Naruto disse isso, como se estivesse dando início para algum tipo de competição. Ele pegou o seu copo de vinho, e virou em um só gole, gesto que foi imitado pelos amigos, exceto Shikamaru que bebeu devagar.

Neji tinha terminado seu copo tão rápido quanto Naruto havia terminado de falar, uma gota de vinho escorreu pelo lado de seus lábios, porém ele não deixou que manchasse a toga, pegando antes que caísse em suas vestes. Ele olhou para o lugar e sorriu, sua dor estava passando e logo que tomasse o terceiro copo de vinho, tinha certeza que não sentiria mais o machucado. Neji virou para Lee, e percebeu que o rapaz já estava animado, o legionário era fraco para bebida e isso era de conhecimento geral.

"Lee, eu juro por Júpiter que te deixo em algum beco imundo se você ficar bêbado como da ultima vez. Eu e Naruto te carregamos por quase dois quilômetros até o acampamento da legião na ultima das nossas noitadas. Nunca fiz esse esforço todo nem por uma mulher." Neji avisou o amigo, e ele estava falando sério. Lee virava o diabo quando bebia, qualquer coisa era motivo para briga ou para choro.

"Bem a bebida acabou e eu vou lá buscar mais." Naruto saiu o mais rápido que pode, Shikamaru captou as intenções do loiro, ele ficou interessado na serviçal, assim como todos ali. Neji e Lee estavam tão absortos em sua discussão sobre a embriaguez do amigo, que nem notaram as intenções de Naruto, e Shikamaru..., bem ele realmente não ligava.

O loiro caminhou entre as mesas, e passou pelos músicos, não deixando de sorrir quando percebia algum olhar sobre si. Ele até cogitou a possibilidade de flertar com alguma das outras moças, mas nenhuma ali era tão atraente quanto à loira. Quando ele finalmente chegou ao balcão, pediu uma jarra inteira de vinho, afinal ele conhecia os amigos e apenas um copo para cada acabaria rapidamente. Geralmente as serviçais serviam as mesas, porém naquele dia em particular o lugar estava realmente cheio e iria demorar para a bebida chegar até eles.

"Hoje o Domus está cheio, não é mesmo?" Naruto comentou vagamente, tentando iniciar alguma conversa com a mulher. Ela entregou a jarra de vinho e respondeu:

"Sim, com o torneio se aproximando a cidade está lotada. Poucos hotéis ainda tem vagas e o bar está uma loucura todas as noites." A garota sorriu e voltou aos seus afazeres. Naruto voltou para a mesa carregando a jarra de vinho, esbarrando em três pessoas no caminho. Shikamaru estava prestes a se levantar para ajudar, quando o loiro finalmente sentou em seu lugar.

O vinho sumiu rapidamente, dando lugar á dois legionários bêbados, e um Shikamaru tentando ao máximo se manter são. Lee não estava mais entre eles, no momento estava dançando perto da banda, a cantoria do moreno tentando acompanhar a música podia ser ouvida por todo o salão.

Neji tinha a visão um pouco turva, porém seu corpo não doía mais. Às vezes ele sentia um pequeno desconforto quando a sua costela era tocada, mas era só. Naruto e Shikamaru discutiam sobre as armas que seriam permitidas no torneio, ou ao menos era isso que o moreno conseguia entender. Após um tempo ouvindo a conversa dos dois amigos, ele resolveu participar também:

"Shikamaru, você é o melhor estrategista e analista que eu conheço. Quem vence entre Naruto e o Uchiha?" Ele disse a ultima palavra como um tom de escárnio, a repulsa pelo Uchiha era compartilhada por quase todos, e Neji não era diferente.

Naruto e Shikamaru se surpreenderam pela súbita pergunta de Neji, pois por um momento os dois acreditaram que o Hyuuga tinha adormecido no sofá. Shikamaru se ajeitou no seu assento, e após alguns segundos de analise silenciosa, concluiu:

"Eu não sei. Nunca vi Sasuke em um combate. Mas pelo seu tipo físico, posso dizer que ele é mais veloz do que Naruto, embora não tenha tanta força quanto. O Uchiha é esperto, isso é fato. Naruto não poderá atacar aleatoriamente na esperança de acerta-lo, uma estratégia de batalha será necessária. Vai ser um bom desafio para Naruto." Dito isso o moreno pegou seu copo com vinho, e bebeu em um só gole.

A noite passou rápida, e antes dos amigos perceberem eram 3 da manhã. O Domus ainda tinha clientes, porém muito menos do que no começo da noite. Os quatro estavam sentados no mesmo sofá, Lee tinha sido convencido a se sentar após quase uma hora de dança frenética e canto, no final parecia que o rapaz apenas se mexia automaticamente.

Naruto mexia as duas mãos compulsivamente, o álcool tinha feito efeito, e ele precisava se mover e tocar em algo. Shikamaru tentava empilhar os copos, até agora havia quebrado um. Até que Naruto levantou-se subitamente e disse:

"Eu quero sair daqui, vamos para outro lugar!" Sua voz estava confusa mas apesar disso todos entenderam e confirmaram. O lugar realmente estava monótono e eles queriam se divertir. Lee se levantou em um pulo e agarrou Naruto pelo braço, puxando o loiro pelo salão. Antes de saírem, o legionário ouviu uma voz familiar chamando o seu nome.

"Naruto, não sabia que você estava aqui. Vai se recolher tão cedo?" A mulher que tinha uma voz fina e falava provocantemente, era Kurenai, uma conhecida _Famosae(3) _da cidade. Ela era uma mulher rica, esposa de um senador, mas adorava se aventurar noite á fora em festas e orgias na ausência do marido.

Naruto abriu um largo sorriso ao avistar a mulher e sua companhia. Ela estava cercada por três jovens moças, e dois rapazes, todos aparentando não ter mais do que 18 anos. Neji se aproximou do pequeno grupo, Shikamaru estava pagando pelo consumo da noite, e logo se juntaria a eles também. O moreno recém chegado olhava para Naruto com curiosidade, afinal ele conhecia a fama da mulher na sua frente, mas não sabia que o seu amigo, sempre tão aparentando inocência era "amigo" de Kurenai.

"Estes são: Matella, Julia, Clódia, Marcus e Gaara." Disse a mulher mais velha do grupo, apresentando os demais ao seu lado. "Vocês gostariam de irem junto conosco para a minha casa? Prometo que terei um vinho para servi-los que é tão bom quanto o daqui." A mulher observou a reação dos amigos quanto ao seu convite, e aguardou silenciosamente a resposta.

O loiro se virou para Neji, com uma expressão suplicante em seu rosto. O moreno embora estivesse um pouco confuso por conta da bebida, e encarou o amigo por alguns segundos, até que a compreensão o atingiu. "Não, Naruto, não." O moreno disse sem muita confiança nas suas próprias palavras.

"Vamos Neji. Estamos todos bêbados, e você também não tem o que fazer." O outro retrucou, enquanto analisava a expressão do amigo, que ia se suavizando aos poucos.

"Não, Naruto. Nós temos o torneio, esqueceu?" O outro respondeu sério, porém estava analisando a proposta feita. Naruto desvencilhou-se dos braços de Lee, e se aproximou do Hyuuga, se movendo lentamente por causa da bebida.

Naruto colocou as duas mãos no peitoral coberto do menor, e sussurrou no ouvido de Neji: "Ah... Por favor, senhor legionário. Não me faça ir para casa dormir sozinho enquanto toda Roma festeja." Isso foi dito no tom mais provocante o possível, o que fez o moreno arrepiar-se levemente.

Neji suspirou pesadamente, e deu-se por vencido. "Esta bem, nós vamos." Finalmente ele concordou, ainda que um pouco contrariado. Naruto sorriu e se afastou do outro, se aproximando de Kurenai e trocando algumas palavras com a mulher. Neji correu os olhos pelo salão, avistando Shikamaru que vinha em sua direção. O moreno apenas riu imaginando como Naruto faria para convencer o preguiçoso do Shikamaru a ir.

Shikamaru viu o estranho grupo que se formava, e sorriu satisfeito assim que seus olhos pousaram em Kurenai e quem a acompanhava. Sim passar resto da noite na companhia de alguém, era exatamente isso que precisava no momento.

"Shikamaru, o Naruto quer nos levar para outro lugar." O moreno disse isso e logo em seguida seus olhos pousaram na mulher que centralizava o grupo.

"Ótimo, eu estava entediado aqui de qualquer maneira." Neji ficou boquiaberto com a facilidade em que o outro concordou com aquilo, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, falando sozinho e amaldiçoando Naruto com todas as pragas que conhecia.

Kurenai levantou-se, gesto que foi repetido pelo grupo que a acompanhava. A mulher era alta e magra, tinha cabelos compridos e escuros que pendiam soltos até os ombros, a pele reluzia com a chama fraca das velas. O seu rosto não era perfeito, analisando com calma era até normal, mas a boca larga e os olhos escuros tinham uma sensualidade inteligente que atraia muitos homens.

A mulher mandou que um dos seus acompanhantes fosse até a rua, chamar os dois escravos que trariam a condução. Após dois minutos o rapaz retornou, e todos se dirigiram á saída do local. Neji ainda estava balbuciando algumas palavras em protesto, para um Lee semiconsciente, que apenas respondia com algum grunhido.

O grupo de 10 pessoas se dividiu em dois, Kurenai e os legionários foram em uma das carruagens, e os rapazes e moças em outra. Eles entraram na condução e se acomodaram nos assentos. Lee, Naruto e Neji de um lado, Shikamaru e Kurenai do outro. Lee se encostou de lado, apoiando sua cabeça na parte interna da carruagem, estava exausto porque além do treinamento intensivo durante o dia, ele havia dançado sem parar durante uma hora.

Apesar da idade, a mulher realmente ficava bela á luz da noite, fato que não passou despercebido por Shikamaru que constantemente corria seus olhos pelo corpo esguio da morena ao seu lado. A famosae percebeu o interesse do legionário, e provocantemente puxou um pouco do tecido de sua Toga, de forma que o moreno pudesse ter uma visão de relance de um dos seus seios. Shikamaru conteu o impulso de tomar a mulher naquele momento, afinal seus amigos estavam ali.

Kurenai não se deu por vencida, e aproximou-se do moreno, colocando uma das pernas sobre o legionário. Ele permaneceu imóvel, tentando se conter ao máximo, porém quando sentiu o hálito quente da mulher entrar em contato com o seu pescoço, ele se rendeu. Por mais controlado que os homens da família Nara fossem, todos tinham um limite, e Shikamaru havia atingido o seu.

Ele virou seu corpo na direção da morena e se inclinou para beija-la. Com uma de suas mãos, ele agarrou os cabelos da nuca de Kurenai, e puxou levemente, de forma que o pescoço claro da mulher ficasse a mostra. Shikamaru mordeu a pele exposta, deixando uma marca vermelha visível, com a sua mão livre, ele levantou o tecido da toga da mulher até o colo, deixando a perna lisa exposta. Ele apertou com força a coxa da mulher, o que a fez soltar um suspiro baixo.

Neji assistia perplexo aquela cena, ele não acreditava que Shikamaru, sempre tão apático á tudo e á todos poderia ter uma atitude tão ativa, ainda mais com ele e Naruto como plateia. O Uzumaki também se impressionou com a cena, mas não tanto quanto o moreno. Após alguns momento observando a interação do casal á sua frente, Naruto lançou um olhar sugestivo para Neji, observando cada pedaço do corpo bem definido á sua frente. Os olhos perolados se encontraram com os azuis, e o loiro abriu ainda mais o sorriso pervertido. Como resposta ele recebeu um audível "Não!" Do outro, que voltou a observar o caminho que percorriam, embora não admitisse, não tão tranquilo quanto antes.

Naruto franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços, em uma atitude infantil. Pelos Deuses, como a bebida afetava aquele grupo de amigos. Provavelmente amanhã não se lembrariam de muita coisa, ou negariam até a morte, mas no momento a única coisa que Naruto desejava era rasgar as roupas do moreno ali mesmo.

Shikamaru ignorou a interação dos amigos, e voltou a sua atenção para a boca carnuda da mulher, beijando-a com vontade e mordendo os lábios rosados, Kurenai levou uma de suas mãos ao peito do legionário, que estava coberto pelas roupas, mas mesmo assim o esforço como legionário podia ser percebido, na forma de um abdômen definido, duro como rocha. Ela separou-se dele por um momento, percebendo que já haviam chegado ao destino. A morena empurrou levemente o rapaz, que murmurou algo em protesto, mas ela o ignorou.

A carruagem parou em frente á um portão de ferro, que um escravo prontamente abriu, assim que avistou as duas carruagens. Eles foram conduzidos até uma pequena escadaria, que levava á mansão Sarutobi(4). O lugar era cercado por um maravilhoso jardim, que não foi apreciado adequadamente pelos convidados, levando em conta que todos estavam bêbados. A mansão era emoldurada por várias colunas toscanas, a casa tinha um tom bege claro, a fachada era simples, porém de muito bom gosto.

Os ocupantes foram deixando a carruagem um a um, Neji sendo o ultimo á sair, carregando um Lee totalmente apagado nos braços. Kurenai estava satisfeita com a sua companhia para a noite. Assim que entraram no hall, Neji foi indicado por um serviçal onde deixar o seu amigo inconsciente. Havia uma sala anexa ao Hall de entrada, aonde se podiam ver vários sofás. E um divã ao centro. Ele acomodou o moreno ali, confiando no escravo para vigiar o sono do amigo. Após ter certeza que o amigo ficaria bem, o moreno se reuniu novamente aos demais.

A anfitriã acompanhou o pequeno grupo até a sala de descanso da sua mansão, que ficava na parte mais intima da casa. Dois escravos também os acompanharam pelo trajeto, trazendo consigo uma jarra grande de vinho, uma cesta de frutas, incensos e óleos.

Kurenai abriu as portas de um grande cômodo, a diaeta(5). As paredes eram altas, e no teto havia uma grande abóboda, que era decorada com tons de vermelho e dourado, que se mesclavam diante dos olhos embriagados dos presentes. O chão era de mármore escuro, porém praticamente não podia ser visto, pois um grande tapete vermelho tomava conta do local. As paredes contavam com algumas pinturas, dos deuses e de alguns imperadores já imortalizados. Em todo o cômodo haviam sofás e poltronas, talhadas em madeira e estofadas com linho preto. No fundo da diaeta encontrava-se uma mesa espaçosa e um pequeno armário.

Os escravos deixaram a bandeja com os objetos sobre a mesa do fundo, e saíram do lugar silenciosamente. Kurenai entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Shikamaru e o guiou para a saída consigo. "Divirtam-se" Foi a única coisa dita antes da anfitriã deixar o aposento com o seu acompanhante.

Neji caminhou lentamente até a mesa no final do cômodo. Ele não estava muito satisfeito em estar ali, mas não tinha outra escolha afinal os seus três amigos eram traidores bastardos, então resolveu beber mais. Encheu uma taça com vinho, e bebeu tudo em um gole só. Uma pequena gota escorreu pelo canto de seus lábios, porém antes do liquido roxo cair em suas vestes, foi absorvido por uma língua habilidosa, era Naruto.

É claro que aquelas imagens lhe estavam a correr o cérebro inconscientemente desde o momento em que saíra do bar. É claro que todas elas eram intensas e o deixavam imaginar se não seria uma ideia – irracionalmente – interessante. O loiro perdeu-se por instantes e deixou apenas o seu corpo agir por si, tornando o espaço que existia entre os dois corpos inexistentes.

O loiro bufou contrariado, e foi em direção aos outros ocupantes do cômodo. Uma das garotas, Matella já estava nua, e ajudava Julia a se despir. Assim que Julia se viu livre de sua túnica, Marcus se aproximou por trás, e agarrou seus seios com força enquanto mordia o pescoço pálido. Matella se ajoelhou na frente dos dois, e com a língua, percorreu delicadamente a extensão da virilha da outra, provocando, e dando pequenas mordidas, que faziam a outra garota fechar os olhos e suspirar pesadamente.

Gaara que em uma das mãos segurava um pequeno frasco de vidro, aproximou-se do casal que se encontrava no chão, enquanto Clódia caminhava em direção aos outros que no momento estavam em um dos muitos sofás que haviam ali. A beleza do rapaz era impressionante, mas não de uma forma viril como Naruto. Ele era magro e um pouco menor do que o loiro, tinha um cabelo ruivo como uma chama acesa, que cobria parte de sua face, sua pele era extremamente clara o que fazia um bom contraste com os cabelos vibrantes. Os belos olhos verdes completavam a pintura viva que era o rapaz. Naruto, que estava concentrado nos gemidos da mulher embaixo de si, quase não percebeu a aproximação do outro até ser surpreendido por duas mãos macias tocando a parte inferior de suas costas, e delicadamente retirando o resto da toga que ainda o cobria. O loiro não fez protesto algum, e até sentiu-se satisfeito com a "ajuda", afinal as suas roupas estavam o impedindo de se movimentar propriamente.

"Porque está vestido ainda?" Naruto ajoelhou-se na frente do outro, e sem muita dificuldade retirou a túnica do rapaz. O loiro ficou por alguns instantes apreciando a forma do menor, as curvas daquele corpo eram quase femininas, quase. Gaara permaneceu de pé, se sentindo muito satisfeito pela forma que era apreciado pelo outro, fato que era percebido pelo sorriso discreto que surgiu em seus lábios. Naruto notou a vaidade do outro, e sem desviar o olhar começou a percorrer com as mãos o quadril firme de pele macia, fazendo o outro tremer com o toque das mãos ásperas e fortes. O loiro pegou as mãos do menor, guiando-o para o chão, ao lado da garota que admirava boquiaberta a cena em sua frente.

Como um habilidoso e ágil felino, Gaara avançou sobre Naruto.

Gaara puxou o maior pelos cabelos, cobriu a boca de Naruto com a sua macia e úmida. As duas línguas se encontraram iniciando um movimento obsceno, e o ruivo demonstrava que queria ser possuído da forma mais vulgar que poderia imaginar. Naruto foi surpreendido pela atitude do outro, mas pareceu gostar. Com uma de suas mãos que estava livre, tateou em busca de Matella, tocando os seios macios e brincando com os mamilos rosados. A morena aproximou-se dos dois e cativou seu espaço entre eles, ora mordendo um, ora beijando outro. Naruto sentiu o toque firme de Gaara em seu membro, e grunhiu em resposta, pois estava tão rígido que o causava dor. Fechou os olhos por um instante e apreciou aquele toque que lentamente o aliviava, as mãos percorriam toda a sua extensão o fizeram perder o foco por alguns momentos, até que os movimentos se intensificaram, e ele teve que usar todo o seu autocontrole para não se aliviar naquele momento. O loiro se moveu alguns centímetros para trás, o suficiente para desvencilhar-se daquele toque.

"Agora é a minha vez." O legionário disse mais para si mesmo do que para os seus companheiros. Moveu-se para baixo lentamente, percorrendo o torso do ruivo, que trocava beijos e carícias com a mulher. Arrepios eram sentidos pelo menor, o fazendo tremer nas mãos fortes em que era mantido. Quando sua boca estava prestes a tocar o membro que pulsava á sua frente, Naruto sentiu seus ombros serem puxados para trás. Era Neji.

"Naruto vamos embora. Agora!" O moreno recolhia as roupas de Naruto do chão, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava uma das mãos do loiro para si. "ME SOLTA NEJI! Você não percebeu ainda que eu estou ocupado ?" Naruto puxou a sua mão para si repetidamente, tentando livrar-se do aperto do amigo, mas o outro era persistente e não ia deixa-lo ali nem mais um momento. O Hyuuga raciocinou por alguns instantes, e percebeu que como na luta que tiveram anteriormente, não conseguiria de forma alguma arrastar o outro dali á força, teria que usar outra maneira para convencer o loiro a ir. Neji revirou os olhos, e deu de ombros, percebendo o que teria que ser feito para convencer Naruto, não gostaria de fazer isso com ele, mas no momento era a sua melhor opção.

"Naruto vamos sair daqui, e ir para a minha casa. Você pode dormir o restante da noite lá, e amanhã quando despertar eu o levarei para a sua." O moreno tentou pronunciar isso da forma mais sugestiva que conseguiu, talvez o interesse que outrora Naruto demonstrou por si ainda vivia. O loiro analisou a proposta por alguns instantes, e resolveu que aceitaria o convite do outro. A bebida ainda afetava o raciocínio do legionário, que em condições normais perceberia a tentativa do moreno de manipula-lo, mas esse não era o caso. Naruto virou-se para o ruivo, que não havia se movido um centímetro de onde estava anteriormente. E sussurrou algo em um tom tão baixo, que ninguém além do ruivo seria capaz de ouvir. "Acampamento da Parthica, Uzumaki Naruto." Dito isso, vestiu-se e acompanhou Neji á saída sem maiores protestos.

Os dois andaram sem proferir uma palavra por aqueles corredores. Naruto entrelaçou um de seus braços em Neji, com a desculpa de evitar acidentes, afinal se um Uzumaki são, já é sinônimo de desastre, imagina alterado por uma quantidade enorme de vinho. Assim que chegaram ao jardim, Neji procurou por algum servo que estivesse presente, porém ficou frustrado ao ver que todos já haviam se recolhido. "Sente-se aqui Naruto, eu voltarei logo com a nossa condução." O moreno guiou o outro até um degrau da grande escadaria que levava até a mansão, e saiu em busca de algum criado que pudesse estar acordado.

Após alguns minutos explorando o imenso jardim, Neji finalmente encontrou algum criado desperto. Era um homem de meia idade, que vigiava o portão durante a noite. Neji mentalmente agradeceu aos deuses, e sem cerimônia nenhuma se aproximou do homem, que estava distraído com a movimentação de alguns insetos ao seu redor. O homem ficou surpreso com a aproximação de Neji, que quase o fez cair da cadeira onde estava.

O legionário explicou a situação da forma mais breve que pôde, e pediu ao homem alguma forma de condução para si e Naruto. Apesar de ter recebido um aviso de Kurenai, que os hóspedes somente deixariam a casa ao amanhecer, o servo de meia idade julgou que não teria problema algum em ajudar o legionário, até porque Neji não estava demonstrando paciência de forma alguma. O homem deixou o seu posto, e foi aos estábulos o mais rápido que pôde. Em poucos minutos retornou com uma carruagem e o seu cocheiro. Neji agradeceu brevemente e foi em busca de Naruto, que no momento estava em um estado de semiconsciência, se esforçando ao máximo para não dormir ali mesmo.

Neji estava irritado. O trajeto de pouco menos de meia hora pareceu ao moreno durar três. O que Naruto estava pensando? E o maldito Shikamaru que compactuou com toda essa sandice? E o Lee, que ainda dormia bêbado na casa de Kurenai... A sua mente estava inquieta, e mesmo com todo o sono e cansaço que estava sentindo, ele se negou a relaxar até que ele e o maldito bastardo do Naruto estivessem em seus aposentos.

Após chegar às terras Hyuuga, Neji com a ajuda de um criado de confiança, levou Naruto para o seu quarto, e com certa dificuldade, afinal o legionário era enorme, o acomodaram na cama. O moreno trocou suas roupas e estava em dúvida se dividiria a cama com Naruto, ou se iria até outro quarto.

Quem se importaria? Foi o seu ultimo pensamento daquela longa noite.

* * *

**N/A:**

1-DOMUS BACO: Casa de Baco (Deus das festas, do vinho, do lazer e do prazer)

2- Patricios: Eram cidadãos de República Romana que constituíam a aristocracia romana, a sua nobreza. Detinham vários privilégios governamentais, dentre eles, a isenção de tributos, a exclusiva possibilidade de se tornarem soberanos de Roma e também a de serem senadores. Desempenhavam altas funções públicas, no exército, na religião, na justiça ou na administração.

3- Famosae: Mulheres que sem qualquer necessidade, por conta de sua de sua posição social, fazem sexo com diversos parceiros por puro prazer.

4 - Sarutobi: Sim gente, ela é mulher do Asuma. Deal with it.

5- Diaeta: Pequeno pavilhão destinado a entreter os convidados. Para nós seria como uma sala de estar.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, porém o enredo é de minha autoria.

**Avisos:** Violência, Linguagem chula, Tortura, Cenas explícitas de Sexo Homossexual e Incesto.

* * *

**Os Portões de Roma - Capítulo VI**

As luzes de um céu azul invadiam lentamente os aposentos da mansão Hyuuga. O frio da madrugada dava lugar ao calor suave do sol matutino. Alguns dos criados e escravos da mansão já estavam despertos, cumprindo seus afazeres para que toda a propriedade estivesse em ordem assim que os Hyuugas saíssem de seus aposentos. Aquele ritual era realizado todos os dias, exceto aos domingos ou nas festividades.

Após uma hora, a maior parte dos habitantes da casa estavam despertos, alguns encaminhavam-se para a sala de jantar, onde o café da manha já estava posto. O movimento de pessoas era intenso, porém o ambiente se mantinha silencioso. Tanto os escravos quanto os serviçais que trabalhavam em famílias de maior posse tinham a tendência a serem vistos o menos possível.

A pequena família toda finalmente estava reunida á mesa. O patriarca era Hiashi Hyuuga, era um homem bom apesar de sua aparência esnobe. A mãe Hanako Hyuuga(1) era uma mulher muito gentil e muito cuidadosa. Hinata era a filha única do casal(2). Aos seus quinze anos, era uma moça tímida e reclusa, que apesar de ter muita opinião, dificilmente tinha coragem para expressa-la.

A família Hyuuga era a mais rica de Roma sem dúvida. As suas terras e posses se espalhavam por toda cidade e além dela. Ao contrário da maioria das linhagens tradicionais da época, quando Hiashi assumiu o patriarcado, o seu nome estava em decadência e suas posses eram mínimas. Todo dinheiro e poder que os Hyuugas atualmente possuem, se devem ao esforço e a sua habilidade notável em administrar os negócios.

"Onde está Neji?" Questionou o patriarca da família. Mãe e filha se entreolharam, porém nenhuma sabia o motivo do legionário não estar ali. Afinal Neji tinha hábitos matutinos, principalmente por devido ao seu treinamento constante. Hanako pediu que um dos criados fosse ao quarto de Neji para chama-lo, afinal a família tinha costume de ter o desjejum juntos.

Três batidas leves eram ouvidas na porta de madeira. Após aguardar alguns segundos sem obter nenhuma resposta, o criado bateu mais uma vez, mais forte. Aproximou seu ouvido da porta, tentando ouvir alguma movimentação, porém o silêncio permanecia. Chamou o nome do seu senhor, em um tom mais alto que o normal e tornou a bater na porta. Um estrondo foi ouvido, e o homem pacientemente esperou.

Após alguns instantes, o criado pode ouvir "Espere um momento!" vindo da voz ainda grogue de Neji.

"Naruto seu maldito!" Neji se levantou rapidamente, pulando novamente na cama, no colo do outro e imobilizando Naruto com os joelhos.

"Mas, mas... eu ouvi os passos uma legião marchando, eu juro." O loiro estava um pouco confuso, seu sonho tinha sido bem real. Ele tentou empurrar Neji para o lado, porém foi uma tentativa em vão.

"VOCÊ ME CHUTOU DA CAMA, BASTARDO!" Neji golpeou com a intenção de acertar o outro, porém no último instante desviou seu punho para o travesseiro. O maior se assustou com toda aquela agressividade, principalmente vindo do Hyuuga.

"Aliás, porque eu estava deitado com você?" Neji balançou a cabeça para os lados, tentando manter a calma, e saiu do colo de Naruto sem responder a pergunta feita. Sentiu um incômodo em sua costela, e tocou o local.

"Senhor Neji?" Uma voz foi ouvida do outro lado da porta, o que os fez lembrar-se do motivo de serem acordados tão bruscamente.

"Pode voltar de onde veio Titus, obrigado."

Neji foi até o guarda roupa, vestiu uma túnica branca e sandálias de couro. Sua cabeça doía na parte de trás, o que mantinha uma ruga na testa branca. Entregou uma muda com as mesmas peças para Naruto, que se vestiu rapidamente. O loiro estava em silêncio tentando montar um puzzle(3) do que houve na noite anterior, principalmente por conta do comportamento agressivo de Neji consigo.

Os dois sem trocar muitas palavras caminharam até a sala de jantar. Naruto conhecia bem a casa, pois fazia visitas frequentes à Neji. Quando se juntaram a família ambos foram analisados por três pares de olhos curiosos. Hinata corou ao avistar legionário loiro.

"Neji! Naruto! O que aconteceu com vocês dois?" Hanako se levantou assim que viu as cicatrizes recentes percorrendo o corpo deles. Ela tocava e observava cada hematoma que estava exposto.

"Não se preocupe Hanako, por favor, isso foi apenas resultado de um treino da legião. Não é nada grave." Neji tentou amenizar a preocupação da mulher, que embora não fosse sua verdadeira mãe, o tratava como se fosse.

"Como você pode me dizer que não foi nada? Ontem você não voltou para se recolher em casa, e não avisou a ninguém. Você poderia ter se metido em alguma briga. Pelos Deuses Neji faltam três dias apenas para o torneio!" A morena tinha tendência a ser superprotetora, pois só tinha cuidado de Hinata a vida inteira, que raramente dava motivos para preocupação. "E você Naruto? Kushina sabe que você está aqui?" Os legionários evitavam encarar a mulher nos olhos, mãe é mãe afinal de contas.

"Pelos Deuses mulher, já basta. Você não está vendo que este par de idiotas beberam vinho até cansar noite passada?" Hiashi abriu um sorriso debochado e virou-se para os dois rapazes, que comiam em silêncio. "Não estou censurando vocês, afinal há mais vinho e putas nessa cidade esta semana do que no resto do mês todo." O homem gargalhou, gesto que foi acompanhado discretamente por Naruto. Hinata corou fortemente com as palavras do pai, tentou balbuciar algumas palavras, mas logo após desistiu. Hanako acalmou-se um pouco, constatando que o palpite do marido realmente estava correto. Naruto ostentava um enorme hematoma vermelho em seu pescoço, sem dúvidas obra de alguma garota vulgar.

A família continuou a comer, e após alguma insistência de Hanako, Neji narrou os fatos da noite anterior, porém omitindo a maior parte, é claro. Assim que a refeição terminou, os legionários deixaram a mesa. O moreno estava tentando não manter contato nenhum com o loiro, para não explodir ali mesmo. Neji caminhava na frente á passos rápidos, em direção á parte externa da propriedade, Naruto somente o seguia e fazendo o mesmo silêncio do que o outro, á contragosto é claro.

As terras da família Hyuuga eram vastas, porém nenhuma atividade rural era realizada ali. Como as posses se espalhavam por toda Roma, a família preferiu manter aquele espaço como residencial. O jardim era magnifico, cuidado pessoalmente por Hanako e alguns criados de confiança. Um enorme lago adornava a parte direita da propriedade. Flores e árvores das mais diversas cores e tamanhos se mesclavam com uma harmonia selvagem, que poderia ser confundido com uma paisagem intocada, se não fosse à manutenção diária que era feita ali.

Nenhuma folha seca podia ser vista na relva verde que ainda se mantinha levemente úmida com o orvalho matinal. Era realmene encantador. A parte onde a mão humana podia ser realmente vista era uma trilha. Na entrada daquele caminho um arco de rosas era um deleite para os olhos. O caminho seguia daquela forma, emoldurado pelas arvores bem podadas e o caminho de madeira indicando uma direção.

Neji e Naruto caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos, até chegarem ao destino desejado. Era uma clareira de forma circular, onde cada um dos patriarcas da família Hyuuga podiam ser vistos em versões eternas feitas do mármore branco mais puro. Uma placa dourada embaixo de cada uma das figuras indicava quem era. Aquelas obras tinham sido esculpidas pelas mãos habilidosas de Hinata, a garota tão retraída se expressava de forma surpreendente em sua arte. As faces e formas foram criadas a partir de pinturas e relatos vindos de seu pai e sua falecida avó, sobre cada um daqueles homens. As peças eram únicas e incríveis, cada qual de sua forma.

Alguns eram retratados como homens do senado, da política, outros de forma decadente, em algumas gerações antes da atual. Porém o mais célebre dos seus trabalhos era dedicado á Kaguya, a mãe de todos os Hyuuga, a única mulher presente ali. Sua face era misteriosa e carregava um olhar brutal, que causava arrepios e representava poder, mesmo tantos séculos após sua morte. Usava um elmo com dois enormes chifres, em uma de suas mãos segurava uma espada longa, e na outra a cabeça decepada do marido que ela não escolheu. A mulher que com as próprias mãos mudou o seu destino e criou aquela família.

Os legionários adentraram aquele local, que era sagrado para a família Hyuuga. A aura de paz transmitida ali era impressionante, e até Neji que carregava uma carranca desde que acordara, agora levava uma expressão mais suave em seu rosto. O loiro admirava o local, eram raras as vezes que estivera ali, o talento de Hinata o deixava impressionado a cada vez que tinha a oportunidade de apreciar. Neji caminhou até um banco de pedra que ficava no centro do círculo de estátuas, anexo á um simples chafariz, contrastando com toda atmosfera pomposa do jardim. Naruto rapidamnte acompanhou o moreno e sentou-se.

Um silêncio um tanto quanto constrangedor se manteve por alguns segundos. Neji claramente estava tentando iniciar um diálogo, enquanto um impaciente Naruto aguardava. Porém a curiosidade do loiro já estava chegando ao seu ápice, e combinando isso com algumas imagens desconexas que ele tinha do final da noite passada, ele iniciou a conversa.

"Olha, eu lembro de pouco do que aconteceu após sairmos do bar. Peço aos deuses que Shikamaru esteja com o Lee, porque eu não o vi depois de sairmos da carruagem. Eu sei que fiz algo que desagradou você, mas realmente eu não lembro." O loiro foi o mais sincero o possível, afinal não era do seu feitio mentir, principalmente para um amigo de tanto tempo. Neji estava olhando para uma das estatuas, então Naruto não conseguiu ver a sua expressão, ele estava um pouco apreensivo afinal detestava decepcionar quem quer que fosse.

O moreno suspirou e encarou Naruto. Tinha uma expressão indecifrável, o que era normal, as poucas vezes que Neji perdia o controle ele estava na companhia de Naruto ou Rock Lee. Ele suspirou e então expôs tudo aquilo que estava guardando.

"Naruto você realmente não tem noção do seu status social não é mesmo? Será que não percebe que qualquer ação sua pode prejudicar diretamente a vida política do seu pai? Você pode arruinar o nome da sua família." Aquelas perguntas haviam sido retóricas, é claro. Sem esperar que Naruto se manifestasse, ele prosseguiu. "Você comer todas as mulheres da cidade? Sem problemas. Dormir com todos os garotos? Vá em frente! Mas fazer isso, na frente de estranhos, toca-lo? Você é uma PUTA(4) afinal? Ele é estrangeiro, você não percebeu isso? Aquele pobre rapaz nem Romano é. Kurenai provavelmente o encontrou em alguma casa de banho, e o levou como seu animal de estimação, junto com os outros." Neji tinha as bochechas e a testa levemente avermelhadas. Em algum momento da sua fala ele havia se levantado. Agora ele encarava um Naruto sem reação, que estava tentando formular alguma defesa, porém sem sucesso.

"Eu... Me desculpe..." O loiro tinha o olhar baixo, ele se negava a encarar o outro nos olhos.

"Não é a mim que você deve desculpas, e eu creio que você saiba disso. A escolha para cônsul está se aproximando, e o Uchiha esta apenas esperando um deslize para manchar a reputação de seu pai, para que ele tenha o total poder. Esse torneio é apenas um show para ele exibir Sasuke como um animal raro, e aumentar os financiamentos á Lybica." Neji caminhou alguns passos, e aguardou que Naruto respondesse algo. O loiro realmente não havia pensado por esse lado e agora estava realmente se sentindo mal.

"Obrigado Neji, você é um bom amigo." Naruto sorriu abertamente, tentando aliviar o clima pesado que havia tomado conta do ambiente. Neji suspirou e se rendeu, era praticamente impossível resistir ao loiro.

"Você é muito importante." Neji pensou alto, porém acreditou que Naruto não havia ouvido.

"Vamos para a Parthica?" Naruto questionou ainda um pouco apreensivo.

"Vamos, eu espero que você morra com dor de cabeça nesse sol!" E com um pequeno sorriso ambos seguiram seu caminho.

–-

O sol já estava alto no céu, e por mais que Shikamaru quisesse permanecer exatamente onde estava entrelaçado com Kurenai, não era possível. O torneio estava se aproximando, e apesar de o legionário não ter a mínima vontade de participar, seria uma desfeita para o seu pai. Shikamaru não foi feito para lutar, isso era claro. O rapaz tinha um dom espantoso para criar estratégias e formações de batalhas. Era um dom dado pelos deuses, que o rapaz aprimorava com seus estudos sobre as guerras e legiões que antecederam o seu tempo.

Com um gemido em protesto, ele se moveu da melhor forma que pôde. Seus olhos estavam baixos e inchados, uma fina linha arroxeada podia ser vista ao redor. O resultado de uma noite mal dormida e bebidas demais. Sentou-se na cama por alguns momentos e ficou satisfeito ao perceber que apesar de seu corpo estar pedindo clemência, a sua cabeça não doía nem um pouco. Kurenai que ainda repousava não percebeu a movimentação do moreno.

Ele vestiu suas roupas que estavam jogadas no chão, e juntou as suas sandálias, preferiu não as calçar, pois o som do couro faria barulho quando tocasse o chão. Ele percorreu o quarto com os olhos, em busca de algo em que pudesse escrever. Por sorte havia um tinteiro com uma folha de papiro preenchida somente pela metade. Shikamaru não era curioso, então apenas rasgou um pedaço da folha e deixou algumas palavras para a mulher. Depositou o recado no travesseiro em que havia dormido e deixou o aposento.

A mansão em que estava era enorme, e Shikamaru só percebera isso ao sair do quarto. Na noite anterior estava tão entretido que a ultima coisa que notaria era a dimensão daquele lugar. Descendo as escadas, vários cômodos e portas se espalhavam por todo o ambiente. Ele vagou por mais alguns minutos até encontrar um criado. "Graças aos deuses." Pensou.

Shikamaru fez um pedido ao homem, para que lhe indicasse a saída. O serviçal pausou seus afazeres e pediu que Shikamaru o seguisse.

"Há um homem aqui, que eu acredito que tenha vindo com você. Um rapaz de cabelos longos ontem me encarregou de vigiar o seu sono." O homem dizia enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores. Ele indicou a entrada da pequena sala onde jazia um Lee com metade do corpo em um divã, e a outra desafiando a gravidade.

"Lee, vamos embora." Shikamaru o sacudiu duas vezes, e o moreno acordou assustado e por decorrencia disso caiu no chão, já que não estava em uma posição segura.

"SHIKAMARU VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR?" Lee levantou-se rapidamente do chão, e aparentemente não demonstrava nenhum sinal de cansaço.

"Ei, vamos embora logo. Já é quase meio dia e ainda estamos aqui." Shikamaru estava apoiado no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados. Ambos começaram a caminhar em direção á saída, o sol estava forte, fato que não parecia perturbar Lee, que começou a tagarelar algo sobre a noite anterior, e a alegria da juventude de poder acordar disposto após uma noite daquelas, disposição essa que não era compartilhada pelo seu amigo, que apenas respondia monossilábicamente ou com algum gemido.

Depois de uma caminhada de meia hora, afinal Shikamaru havia recusado o transporte oferecido pela anfitriã, ambos haviam chego ao acampamento da legião, onde tiveram um almoço farto e seguiram para treinar até o final daquele dia. Naruto e Neji também se juntaram a eles. Neji optou por treinar com Shikamaru, que preferia ataques á média distância, e buscava tramar alguma estratégia ao invés de força bruta.

-–-

Na parte nobre da cidade, a família Uchiha se aprontava para um jantar a que haviam sido convidados. Ele estava tão aborrecido em ter que comparecer a aquele evento, que um vinco se formou em sua testa e talvez o acompanhasse pelo resto da noite. Não que Sasuke fosse um rapaz sorridente, longe disso. Porém hoje o seu mau humor estava no ápice.

"Irmãozinho, você já está pronto?" Itachi abriu a porta sem cerimônia alguma, e aproximou-se de Sasuke, que estava apreciando a sua própria imagem no espelho. O caçula virou-se para Itachi e surpreendeu-se com a visão que teve. Itachi estava com o uniforme completo da legião.

"Você não ousaria me deixar sozinho." Sasuke ameaçou.

"Ah sim eu ousaria... irmãozinho tolo." Itachi aproximou-se de Sasuke e cutucou a sua testa com o dedo indicador. "Eu tenho toda uma estratégia pronta pra evitar jantares assim, você sabe. Eles querem me casar a todo custo, mais do que á você. Não reclame." O mais velho afagou os cabelos rebeldes da nuca de Sasuke, tentando domá-los, mas foi em vão.

"Qual foi a desculpa que você usou para não ir? Quem sabe na próxima vez eu evito às três horas de inferno." Sasuke se afastou de Itachi e voltou ao espelho, colocando os cabelos onde estavam antes da interferência do irmão.

"Creio que você não poderá usar essa desculpa, pelo menos por dois anos. Minha centúria fará a patrulha noturna da cidade. Ser filho de Fugaku tem suas vantagens, afinal. Eu mudei a ordem do patrulhamento no calendário." Itachi começou a rir quando viu a expressão de Sasuke. Quando o menor ficava aborrecido, sua expressão era cômica, e até... bonitinha.

"Sasuke, é melhor você desfranzir essa testa, ou essa linha vai ficar ai." Itachi sorriu e percorreu com os dedos a testa do caçula.

"Eu prefiro que fique, quem sabe assim eu fico mais feio e nenhuma mulher se interessará em casar comigo."

Itachi gargalhou alto dessa vez, e após se acalmar depositou um beijo leve na testa de Sasuke. "Vai precisar de muito mais do que uma ruga para você ficar feio, irmãozinho. Bom jantar com os Haruno." O primogênito saiu, deixando um Sasuke aborrecido para trás.

–-

Shisui Uchiha esperava pacientemente nas escadarias da mansão Principal da família Uchiha. Cada irmão tinha suas terras, apesar de todas fazerem parte do complexo que era a propriedade total da família.

"Você demorou Itachi. Eu estava prestes a ir sem você." Shisui sorriu discretamente ao avistar o primo.

"Me perdoe, eu estava acalmando a donzela..." Ambos riram, era uma piada interna comparar Sasuke com uma garota, afinal na maioria das vezes ele agia como uma.

Itachi e Shisui cavalgaram até o acampamento da Lybica. Jogando um pouco de conversa fora e sorrindo a maior parte do tempo. Além de primos, eles eram melhores amigos. Apesar de todo o amor que ele sentia por Sasuke, o caçula não o compreendia no mesmo nível que Shisui, e vice-versa. O mais velho era o segundo em comando na centúria de Itachi, se algo acontecesse ele assumiria o controle. Mas apesar da posição de comando, Itachi sempre consultava Shisui, para qualquer decisão que fosse tomar, não por necessidade de aprovação, ele confiava no próprio julgamento, mas por respeito ao seu amigo.

Um pouco antes de chegar ao acampamento da Libyca, Itachi diminui a velocidade de sua cavalgada, ato que foi automaticamente repetido pelo outro. O mais novo olhava de um lado para o outro, com um pouco de receio do que seria dito á seguir.

"Shisui, eu sinto que algo perturbará a paz em que Roma vive atualmente." Itachi disse tudo de uma vez, e analisou as expressões de Shisui, que passaram por um breve segundo de surpresa, para logo após retornar á serenidade anterior.

"Com base em que você me diz isso Itachi?" Shisui questionou.

O moreno hesitou por alguns instantes, afinal aquela informação comprometeria a estabilidade de sua família também. Porém ele confiava em Shisui acima de tudo, e com certeza precisaria da ajuda de alguém se algo ocorresse.

"Nós ficamos fora durante alguns meses com a Libyca, conferindo as tribos aliadas e cidades vizinhas. Quando eu voltei para casa Fugaku estava diferente, ele me evitava e... bem, eu ouvi algumas conversas. Itachi suspirou pesadamente, então prosseguiu. "Há um homem que frequentemente visita nossa casa, não pude vê-lo afinal meu pai faz o possível para que ninguém o veja, inclusive a maioria dos seus encontros são noturnos." Eles estavam se aproximando do acampamento, então Itachi certificou-se de que não havia nenhuma pessoa ao redor. " Na ultima conversa que pude ouvir, tive certeza das intenções daquele homem, ele está tentando incitar meu pai a aumentar seu poder, mas não pela política e sim através da força." Shisui ouvia cada palavra com atenção, àquelas informações completavam algumas desconfianças que ele estava alimentando também.

"Eu ouvi algumas conversas entre Fugaku e outros membros do clã, mas nada de muito alarmante. Por ora vamos apenas observar já que não há nada a ser feito. Lhe asseguro que seu pai não fará nada sem pedir a sua ajuda. Ele sabe como você é importante. Agora vamos que já está na hora de assumirmos o nosso turno." Shisui finalizou aquele assunto, e ambos seguiram para a Lybica, onde seus homens já estavam prontos para marchar até a cidade.(5)

–-

Sasuke estava nervoso. Batia os pés incessantemente no assoalho de madeira, o que causava um som constante, que embora estivesse perturbando os outros presentes, não ousaram interrompe-lo.

"Sasuke, está ansioso para juntar-se a legião? Sasuke você oque você espera desse torneio? Sasuke, você sabia que Sakura recebeu sua educação na Grécia? Sasuke como se sente sendo um dos melhores partidos de Roma? Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!"

Aquele interrogatório interminável estava acabando com a pouca paciência que restava ao moreno. Seu rosto estava vermelho, e sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Sentia vontade de correr porta á fora a cada vez que ouvia seu nome ser pronunciado. "Itachi vai me pagar, e Shisui também ele está junto nisso tenho certeza. Os malditos são mais velhos que eu e não estão casados, e me jogaram aqui neste jantar dos infernos." A única coisa que conseguia manter a sanidade no rapaz e evitava que ele deixasse aquela lugar eram os planos que estava arquitetando contra o primo e o irmão. Ele constatou que se a garota de cabelos róseos que estava sentada ao seu lado se aproximasse mais uma vez, ele vomitaria. O perfume doce impregnava o ambiente, e agravava a dor de cabeça de Sasuke, que não suportava doces de forma alguma.

"Você está apreciando a refeição, Sasuke?" A mãe de Sakura questionou.

Apesar do moreno realmente estar gostando da refeição, que era um porco assado ao molho de tomate, ele estava fazendo o possível para ser desagradável aquela noite.

"Apesar de TUDO a refeição está realmente agradável." Sasuke sorriu ironicamente, e seu olhar cruzou-se com o de Fugaku, que no momento gostaria de Bater em Sasuke até a pele branca mudar de cor.

"Sakura que fez o molho de tomates, sua mãe me havia dito que você gosta." A senhora Haruno insistiu, apesar de não apreciar o comportamento do rapaz, a parceria entre as duas famílias era muito importante.

"Ai está uma habilidade de Sakura que possa ser aproveitada, das tantas que me foram mencionadas hoje." O moreno sorriu novamente ao perceber que o rosto de Fugaku estava adotando uma coloração diferente, e continuou a comer.

Sakura que havia se pronunciado pouco durante todo o jantar, parecia estar selecionando as palavras de Sasuke, e de toda a frase anterior o que havia compreendido era: "Eu gostei da sua comida, você é boa." Um sorriso aberto havia se formado no rosto da rosada, que parecia não notar mais nada ao seu redor além de Sasuke. Seus olhos mapeavam cada parte daquele corpo. O braço forte exposto na toga, a clavícula que emoldurava um pescoço elegante, o rosto alinhado, os olhos profundos negros que não revelavam nada daquele que os possuía, e finalmente os seus lábios, que pareciam ter sido desenhados á mão por algum Deus. O jovem possuía uma beleza que beirava á vulgaridade de tão atraente, que dominava e ofuscava todo o espaço em volta de si.

O jantar seguiu sem maiores problemas, apesar da acidez constante de Sasuke. A família Haruno era uma importante aliada, e uma união das duas famílias só traria vantagens para ambos os lados. Embora Kizashi Haruno não fosse uma força expressiva no meio militar Romano, ele era um homem muito influente na política. A sua família era uma das mais tradicionais a ocupar um assento no senado. E Fugaku precisaria de todos os aliados que pudesse reunir daqui pra frente.

O sábado passou rapidamente, com todas as preparações sendo feitas para o espetáculo que seria o torneio. O centro de Roma estava tão saturado de pessoas que a locomoção das carroças com produtos estava difícil de ser realizada. Alguns soldados da Libyca foram designados para esvaziar as ruas e coordenar a passagem dos mantimentos. Os donos de bares e restaurantes estavam rindo á toa com todo aquele movimento.

Cada um dos homens estava se preparando á sua maneira para o torneio. Sasuke lustrava a sua armadura com óleo, ele tinha consciência de que além de um torneio aquilo era um espetáculo, então gostaria de estar em sua melhor aparência. Apesar da armadura oficial do torneio ser a Lorica Hamata(6) cada uma delas contava com suas particularidades.

Naruto e Lee estavam na cidade, rondando o Coliseu e tentando penetrar para ver alguma coisa. Porém o local estava de portas fechadas e com vários legionários protegendo o lugar. Após algumas tentativas infrutíferas de entrar, ambos desistiram e foram descansar Naruto em sua casa e Lee no acampamento da legião.

–-

Após uma merecida noite de sono que foi aproveitada pelos legionários, o sol anunciava a chegada de um novo dia, e com ele o tão esperado torneio.

* * *

**N/A:**

1- Hanako Hyuuga: O personagem realmente existe, mas esse nome é OC, eu tive que cria-lo pois nunca foi mencionado o nome da matriarca Hyuuga, nem em cannon e nem em filler.

2- Hinata filha única: Eu decidi não incluir a Hanabi aqui, por que ela não acrescentaria nada ao enredo. Decidi criar essa nota para explicar o motivo de ela não existir: Ela foi morta ao nascer. As famílias Romanas eram adeptas ao costume de ter somente uma filha mulher na família, se havia duas era excepcional.

3- Puzzle: Quebra-cabeças. Coloquei em inglês porque ficou melhor rs.

4- Na Roma antiga o comportamento homossexual não era condenado, porém haviam algumas regras e restrições. Utilizar os escravos ou companheiros mais jovens para a gratificação sexual do mestre era considerado legítimo mesmo contra a vontade do escravo. Por isso, era aceitável que um cidadão romano adulto penetrasse seu escravo, sendo homem ou mulher, porém, aquele que era penetrado não era bem visto pelas outras pessoas. Assim, o termo catamita, jovem servo sexual passivo, era comumente utilizado para insultar ou ridicularizar alguém. E isso inclui felação, que foi o motivo da repreensão de Neji.

5- Os acampamentos das legiões ficavam ao redor de Roma, nunca dentro da cidade. Essa precaução era tida para evitar algum tipo de golpe militar. As únicas situações em que alguma legião completa era permitida em Roma, era durante um triunfo, uma festa que comemorava algum tipo de conquista militar.

6- Lorica Hamata: A Lorica Hamata foi utilizada pelos legionários primários e pelas tropas auxiliares secundárias. Ela era principalmente produzida através do bronze ou do ferro. Essa armadura era feita alternando e entrelaçando linhas de anéis verticais e horizontais para tornar a armadura flexível. Demonstrou-se que esse tipo de armadura funcionava como uma proteção muito fraca contra ataques de flechas. Porém garantia uma boa mobilidade, por isso era a melhor opção para o uso em torneios.


	7. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, porém o enredo é de minha autoria.

**Avisos:** Violência, Linguagem chula, Mortes, Tortura, Cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e Incesto.

* * *

**Os Portões de Roma - Capítulo VII**

Cinquenta mil cidadãos de Roma preenchendo as arquibancadas era uma visão memorável, pensou Fugaku enquanto seu olhar percorria por todo o Coliseu. Naquele momento intimo que aproveitava no camarote consular que era reservado para si, ele deu um sorriso verdadeiro, era tímido e contido, porém verdadeiro. Sua legião estava forte, e o seu poder e influencia na política crescia cada vez mais, depois do torneio a sua fortuna também. Estava tudo conforme os planos e isso o alegrou como poucas coisas faziam.

Todos os lugares foram ocupados, para cada um dos dias do Torneio, inclusive o primeiro dia que seria ocupado em sua grande parte pela cerimônia de recrutamento da Libyca, e as lutas ficariam restritas apenas a parte da tarde. Os ingressos que eram apresentados ao público na forma de uma moeda de cobre com o símbolo da legião gravado, estavam sendo repassados de mão em mão, vendidos e revendidos e cada vez por um valor maior. Surpreendentemente havia pessoas lotando os portões da grande arena, se oferecendo para comprar ingressos. Porém poucos que tinham em mãos aceitariam vender.

O camarote consular tinha a melhor visão de toda a arena, e era dividido em duas partes, uma para a família Uchiha e outra para a Namikaze, obviamente. Um toldo com forro de linho, sustentado por vigas de madeira fazia a proteção contra o sol. Algumas famílias tiveram o privilégio de serem convidadas para assistir ao torneio naquele lugar tão especial, na maioria aliadas ou futuras aliadas. Além de todos os ganhos Fugaku ainda teria a chance de fazer novas parcerias e isso o agradava profundamente.

Conforme o início da cerimônia se aproximava, as famílias convidadas chegavam aos camarotes. Mikoto estava ao lado de Fugaku, recepcionando os convidados e poupando o marido á tarefa desagradável que era manter um diálogo com alguns de seus aliados, afinal eles estarem do mesmo lado não significava que eram amigos, ou algo semelhante. Os criados indicavam os respectivos lugares e serviam com frutas, água fresca e vinho todos que estavam ali.

A família Haruno foi a ultima a chegar, sentando no lugar reservado ao lado dos Uchihas. Mikoto pedia desculpas repetidamente pelo comportamento de Sasuke no jantar que ocorreu na noite anterior, mas nenhum dos Haruno se ofendeu com o comportamento de Sasuke, afinal Sakura não conseguia falar de outra coisa no dia seguinte que não fosse o rapaz.

Itachi sentava um pouco afastado de todos. Vestia uma toga branca e simples, que deixava apenas seus braços expostos. Ele detestava aquele tipo de roupa, elas eram muito quentes e desconfortáveis, porém não era de seu feitio reclamar. Os cabelos estavam (surpreendentemente) soltos, cobrindo seus ombros e criando uma moldura perfeita para seu rosto. Devido ao calor as maçãs do rosto estavam levemente coradas e sua respiração um pouco irregular, e embora a maioria das pessoas pareça detestável ante aos efeitos do calor, Itachi estava tão atraente que era quase impudico.

Pensamentos aleatórios passavam pela mente de Shisui conforme ele se aproximava de Itachi silenciosamente, trazendo um copo metálico contendo água fresca. Ele surgiu atrás do primo, e apenas colocou o copo na frente do outro, sem revelar seu corpo.

"Graças aos Deuses Shisui já era tempo de você chegar!" Itachi sorriu e aceitou a gentileza, pegou o copo e bebeu até satisfazer a sua sede. Depois se voltou para Shisui, que agora já estava sentado ao seu lado. "Se eu tivesse que ouvir mais uma única vez alguém aqui me perguntar por que eu não estou casado ainda, eu juro que me atiraria aqui de cima." Shisui riu, revelando seu sorriso encantador. Ele protelou até o ultimo minuto para vir ao torneio, porém Itachi não teve essa mesma sorte. Na realidade foi um dos primeiros a chegar.

"Imagine a tragédia que seria se você se suicidasse. Quantos sonhos de toda uma vida você arruinaria?" Ambos riram, pois discordavam que a vida de uma mulher girasse em torno de se casar. Shisui se inclinou lentamente, mantendo uma distância mínima entre os dois. "Você sabe que muitas delas se mantêm até hoje virgens para você, não sabe?" O mais velho ria audivelmente, e tudo ficava mais cômico ao ver a irritação contida do outro.

"Não ponha a sua mão no rosto e erga as sobrancelhas pra mim." Shisui puxou o braço do primo para si, e o mais novo imediatamente puxou de volta. Aquela era a forma de Itachi demonstrar irritação, o que passaria despercebido por qualquer um, menos Shisui.

"A sua fila de espera também não é pequena, senhor Shisui. Aliás alguns dos seus subordinados na legião me contaram da moça das flores." BINGO, Itachi conseguiu surpreender Shisui. Os olhos do maior dobraram de tamanho, e ele imediatamente tapou a boca do bastardo-que-sabia-demais com as mãos.

"Você não diga isso em voz alta, desgraçado. Ou eu terei que aguentar mais um maldito jantar." Shisui se afastou lentamente, enquanto Itachi exibia um sorriso vitorioso. Ele se referia á uma garota que atirava flores para Shisui, sempre que ele patrulhava a região residencial da cidade. A garota se chamava Shizune e era filha de um importante casal na política da cidade, Jiraya Uzumaki e Tsunade, tios de Minato. Porém eles tinham seu próprio posicionamento político, e uma parceria através de casamento não seria nada além de vantajoso.

"Então chega de tolices Shisui, que a cerimônia já vai começar." Todos os ocupantes da arquibancada prestaram atenção quando uma trombeta começou a soar no centro da arena.

–-

Abaixo do camarote consular, os novos recrutas da Libyca saiam pouco a pouco dos alojamentos, assim que ouviram o soar das trombetas. As armaduras prateadas emanavam um brilho quase cegante quando refletiam o sol. Sasuke foi o ultimo a sair, andando calmamente como se estivesse dentro de sua própria casa. Apesar da tranquilidade aparente, ele estava inquieto e ansioso, nenhum dos os conselhos de Itachi poderia o preparar para aquele momento. Aquela multidão de olhos curiosos sobre si causava certo desconforto.

Normalmente o alistamento de novos legionários era feito de maneira simples, apenas com um discurso do general da legião e algumas instruções para os novos soldados. Porém como era seu próprio filho Fugaku certamente o faria ser grandioso. Duzentos homens estavam alinhados em uma formação perfeita, direcionados ao camarote consular, todos eretos e silenciosos, como se um movimento fosse capaz de destruir tudo.

Trombetas soaram novamente, e Fugaku iniciou seu discurso. "Irmãos de Roma, me alegra imensamente ver todos reunidos aqui. Trabalhei cada dia de minha vida para que pudesse contemplar algo tão incrível. Hoje estou aqui para unir minhas forças com as desses jovens fortes que aqui estão com a missão de proteger Roma mesmo que custe nossas vidas!" Aplausos e ovações se espalharam por toda arena, uma emoção contagiante que crescia dentro de cada um. Fugaku aguardou os ânimos se acalmarem e prosseguiu.

"Cada um desses jovens se tornará um homem forte, e um legionário digno de lutar pela bandeira de Roma. Esses serão os melhores anos da vida de vocês, é uma vida árdua e com muita privações, mas os asseguro que nunca se sentirão tão vivos quanto no momento em que seu gládio atravessar um inimigo e você sentir que Roma dorme segura por sua causa. Histórias de vida que vocês contarão quando estiverem velhos. Façam suas memórias com momentos de glória e aproveitem seus anos de ouro!" A neste momento todos aplaudiam incessantemente, enquanto Fugaku se curvava para os novos legionários, em sinal de respeito. Cada um deles foi presenteado com um gládio curto com o símbolo Uchiha gravado em cobre, arma esta que seria usada também no torneio, para aqueles que estivessem participando.

Empunhando suas novas armas, cada legionário se sentia especial. Assim que todos estivessem devidamente presenteados Fugaku solicitou que fosse realizado o juramento á legião, que era realizado por um veterano, e os outros apenas confirmavam com as palavras: "ldem in me" (1).

"Eu, desejando alistar-me hoje nas fileiras da Legião Romana, e reconhecendo que por mim mesmo prestarei serviço digno, encheis de vós força da união e honrada Roma, a fim de que os meus atos sejam sustentados pela vossa existência, tornando-me instrumento dos vossos soberanos desígnios, para bem do povo romano!"

"ldem in me!"

"Reconheço também que, tendo eu vindo regenerar o mundo, glorificar o estandarte que atribuístes a mim, e sem ele não podemos conhecer-nos como soldados de Roma!  
As vitórias serão os meus dons, virtudes e graças, que foram distribuídos no treinamento e querer representar a honra e a força da legião onde ingressei! As derrotas, um meio de aprender com meus erros para ser um mais completo soldado da minha Roma!  
Reconheço, enfim, que o segredo do perfeito serviço legionário consiste na união total com a força de Marte e a benção de Júpiter que vos está inteiramente unida."

"ldem in me!"

"Por isso, empunhando o estandarte da Legião que simboliza a nossos olhos todas estas verdades, apresento-me diante de vós como soldado e filho de Roma, e proclamo a minha completa dependência dela. Á legião dou minha alma, para proteger o legionário que está ao meu lado. Repetimos as palavras de outrora: "Eis aqui um soldado de Roma" e mais uma vez vindes, minha pátria, por seu intermédio, operar grandes feitos!"

"ldem in me!"

Ao final do juramento cada um deles ergueu sua espada e um grito uníssono podia ser ouvido: "POR ROMA E ATRAVÉS DE ROMA!" A emoção era contagiante e até Sasuke se permitiu sorrir, cada um daqueles homens estava emocionado por ter enfim a oportunidade de retribuir tudo que sua pátria-mãe havia lhe dado até hoje.

Um sacerdote abençoava a cada um deles, e após isso eles eram oficialmente membros da Libyca. Pouco a pouco aqueles que não participariam do torneio deixavam o lugar, e os outros se recolhiam para os alojamentos. Quando não havia mais nenhum legionário no centro da arena um grupo de homens á cavalo fazendo acrobacias divertiam a plateia. Os cavalos andavam em duas patas, pulavam obstáculos cada vez mais altos e tinham a função distrair as pessoas durante o meio dia até que o torneio de luta realmente tivesse início.

–-

O camarote da família Namikaze estava animado, todos os convidados haviam comparecido e bebiam e comiam animadamente. As apostas realizadas estavam ferozes e Minato tinha certeza de que fortunas seriam ganhas e perdidas até o final daquele torneio. Ele mesmo havia apostado o equivalente á uma pequena propriedade no filho, estava confiante na vitória de Naruto.

Jiraya e Tsunade haviam comparecido ao convide de Minato, e se não fosse pelo cuidado excessivo do marido, a loira já teria apostado até a própria casa. Ela tinha um vício e era difícil de controlar.

Jiraya era um homem mais velho e experiente, que sempre aconselhou Minato desde que ele havia ingressado na vida política. Há muito ele fora um notável senador, sempre propondo projetos e realizando mudanças no cenário político e social Romano. Porém o tempo o fez mudar de prioridades e após uma longa viagem de cinco anos ao redor do mundo conhecido(2) ele apenas comparecia as reuniões do Senado, raramente fazendo alguma sugestão, agora dedicava seu tempo á beber e festar junto com a mulher que era sua companheira de longa data.

Tsunade era uma mulher incomum, sempre fez questão de comparecer as reuniões do Senado com o marido, apesar de não ser permitido. Aprendeu desde pequena a ler e como empunhar uma espada, embora nunca tivesse realmente ido para o campo de batalha, essa habilidade já lhe fora muito útil. Durante o tempo de peregrinação de seu marido, ele a nomeou como sua representante no Senado, e ela realizou um trabalho tão bom quanto o dele. Apesar de por diversas vezes quase ter perdido toda a sua fortuna com apostas e jogos.

"Estou ansiosa para ver Naruto. E você Minato é um mal agradecido que esqueceu desses dois pobres velhos." Disse Tsunade com um tom de sarcasmo, apesar da idade de velha ela não tinha nada.

"Você sabe que eu vivo ocupado, o consulado está acabando com o pouco tempo que me restava. Entre a política e a Parthica pouco tempo me resta, eu sinto muito." Minato dizia com pesar, ele realmente gostaria de ter mais tempo para sua vida pessoal.

"Devo apostar no meu menino, Minato? Ele vai chegar ás finais?" Minato se virou e viu o brilho nos olhos de Tsunade e a sua animação com uma aposta era palpável.

"Acho melhor não, afinal seu pé frio em apostas é famoso por toda Roma." Minato riu, gesto que foi acompanhado por Kushina e Jiraya. Tsunade franziu o cenho e bebeu um gole de seu vinho.

"Você também Minato? Já basta seu tio que me esconde metade do nosso dinheiro." As risadas continuaram até que os cavaleiros que faziam o entretenimento se retiraram, e uma trombeta soou anunciando o inicio do torneio. O que eles não sabiam é que Tsunade havia apostado em Naruto secretamente.

–-

As primeiras rodadas tinham sido um tumulto de habilidade e força, com mais de cinquenta pares na arena ao mesmo tempo. De certa forma, ver tantas espadas reluzindo era tão empolgante quanto às lutas individuais dos últimos oito, ainda que os verdadeiros conhecedores das lutas preferissem os combates individuais e simples, onde podiam se concentrar no estilo e habilidade de cada um.

A variedade de pessoas era espantosa, e tanto Fugaku quanto Minato já haviam feito anotações sobre alguns homens que os despertaram interesse para recruta-los para as legiões. A notícia sobre o torneio havia se espalhado muito além das terras Romanas, e havia homens de todas as terras conquistadas e além delas. Homens da Índia, África e Egito. Homens de terras tão distantes ao Oriente que eram quase uma lenda, e alguns até duvidavam que existissem essas terras se não fosse a prova viva que ali competia.

Ao final do primeiro grande combate, alguns lutadores exibiam seus ferimentos. O dia tinha sido civilizado com apenas quatro mortos, e mesmo assim decorrentes de golpes acidentais no calor da luta. O primeiro sangue terminava com cada combate, para evitar mortes desnecessárias e perda de bons homens que poderiam se tornar legionários futuramente.

O sol já começava a se por, e o evento do dia havia chego ao seu fim. Amanhã seria outro grande dia e certamente as lutas seriam extraordinárias e as apostas seriam altas. Cada um dos finalistas tinha suas particularidades e vantagens em campo, seriam lutas difíceis para cada um deles.

Naruto, assim como os demais resolveram dormir nos acampamentos da legião durante o torneio. As notícias se espalhavam como fogo e ali era o lugar ideal para descobrir algo que pudesse trazer alguma vantagem para a luta. A noite passou rápida, sem bebidas ou festejos para os competidores que ainda estavam na disputa.

–-

Haviam tendas armadas ao redor da arena, uma para cada legião e uma extra para os concorrentes estrangeiros, ou aqueles que não defendiam nenhum estandarte. Ali os participantes restantes descansavam ou recebiam primeiros socorros se fosse necessário.

Após uma noite de sono, onde os homens tiveram o seu merecido descanso as semifinais tiveram inicio. As lutas eram decididas pelos juízes que também eram encarregados de verificar alguma irregularidade e parar a luta assim que houvesse um vencedor, para poupar a vida de todos que fossem possíveis. A curiosidade era grande afinal além dos próprios colegas de legião que os acompanhavam na tenda, nenhum deles sabia quem havia chego até ali.

O nome de Shikamaru Nara foi anunciado para o primeiro combate, e que os Deuses estivessem com ele.

Shikamaru havia assistido ao máximo de combates que pôde, quando não estava treinando. Suas anotações se estendiam por páginas, nas quais ele analisava quem tinha chances ou não de chegar as finais, sobre aqueles que ele conhecia ou não. Dos que teriam chance de chegar as oitavas de final, apenas a metade era realmente perigosa. O homem que estava a sua frente era muito habilidoso para ter chego neste estágio, porém ficava nervoso quando pressionado e Shikamaru havia notado isso desde o começo.

O homem se chamava Dâmaris e tinha sua origem na Grécia. Ele era enorme e sua aparência intimidadora, os cabelos negros eram curtos e uma barba cobria a maior parte do seu rosto. Uma cicatriz grotesca podia ser vista na parte de trás de sua cabeça, onde os cabelos já não cresciam mais, era de se impressionar que alguém que sofreu aquele tipo de ferimento continuasse vivo.

Sentiu os olhos do sujeito em si enquanto alongava as costas e as pernas, mantinha o rosto mais calmo possível e se movia da maneira mais lenta que pôde. Shikamaru avaliou o tamanho do homem e tinha certeza que se fosse um combate até a morte ele perderia sem dúvidas, porém ali se tratava apenas do primeiro golpe. Tinha lutado com homens o suficiente para saber que muitos combates não eram vencidos com a espada e sim nos momentos anteriores, e também não fazia seu estilo usar apenas a força física. Shikamaru tinha o hábito de se sentar numa imobilidade absoluta diante dos seus adversários enquanto eles se moviam e tentavam provoca-lo, e nada irritava os outros tanto quanto isso. Quando finalmente se levantava para lutar, já havia uma estratégia pronta em sua mente, enquanto seu adversário espumava de ódio por ser ignorado.

Shikamaru sentia uma dor terrível no ombro direito decorrente de uma queda no dia anterior, porém ele não permitia que isso fosse aparente. Mantendo a espada baixa e longe do corpo chegou á sua marca e ficou imóvel. Dâmaris balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, na tentativa de intimidar. Quando os olhares se encontraram, o homem que era consideravelmente maior o encarou furioso, e os dois continuaram naquela batalha de olhares sem ousar desviar. O legionário ficou imóvel, os músculos do ombro claramente ferido estavam brilhando com o suor. A armadura de prata protegia o peito dos lutadores e mesmo com um hematoma no ombro, Shikamaru sentia que podia vencer.

As trombetas o arrancaram da imobilidade e ele atacou antes que o som tivesse sido processado pelo grego. O jogo de pés dele havia o levado até ali, e antes que a lâmina pudesse corta-lo ele havia saído do alcance. Shikamaru podia ouvir sua respiração e se concentrava nela enquanto o maior contra-atacava. Ele analisou que o adversário mudava sua respiração conforme a força do golpe, grunhindo a cada investida, então Shikamaru o deixou adotar um ritmo, recuando alguns passos diante dos ataques e esperando que ele se cansasse.

No ultimo passo Shikamaru sentiu uma pontada forte no seu ombro direito, quando o peso do gládio deslocou totalmente seu ombro tirando seu equilíbrio, o rival é claro notou essa fraqueza. O legionário tentou tirar isso de seus pensamentos, mas não ousava confiar naquele braço. Shikamaru caminhou para frente, tentando intimida-lo, em resposta o homem recuou alguns passos tentando recuperar o seu espaço. Mas o romano ficou perto, quebrando o ritmo de golpes que Dâmaris havia criado com o seu ataque.

Dâmaris com um movimento para a direita conseguiu escapar dos golpes rápidos de Shikamaru, os dois se separaram e começaram a circular um ao redor do outro. O moreno ouviu a respiração dele e esperou a mudança que vinha antes de cada ataque. Não conseguia olhar para o seu ombro, mas a cada vez que empunhava a espada seu corpo protestava.

O Grego tentou cansa-lo com uma sequência de golpes rápidos, mas Shikamaru os bloqueou, lendo a respiração do sujeito e esperando o momento certo para atacar. O sol estava forte no céu e o suor brotava das testas, fazendo os olhos arderem. O homem inspirou fundo, e golpeou desesperadamente usando apenas a sua força. Shikamaru usou seu braço esquerdo para empurra-lo por apenas alguns centímetros e assim conseguindo o espaço que precisava para golpear o braço do rival. Um corte que ia do ombro até o cotovelo se abriu, fazendo sangue jorrar por todo lado e o homem rugir de dor.

Shikamaru se afastou rapidamente e a partida foi encerrada. Seu gládio caiu no chão e ele segurou o ombro com força, tentando conter a agonia que o consumia. O homem amarrou um pedaço de sua túnica no braço, para parar o sangramento e ambos caminharam de volta para suas marcas.

"Você devia atar esse seu ombro, amigo. Os outros devem ter notado." O homem avisou e Shikamaru deu de ombros, continuando seu caminho até onde seria anunciada sua vitória.

"Shikamaru Nara, de Roma." O legionário foi até o local indicado, e acenou para a plateia. Ele estava exausto e se perguntando como havia chego até ali. Teria que enfrentar mais outro dia de luta, "Problemático", pensou.

–-

A próxima luta era de Rock Lee, que não escondia sua felicidade de ter chego ás oitavas de final. Essa animação surpreendia á todos os seus amigos, pois eles sabiam que o moreno era mais do que capaz de estar ali, embora o próprio fosse tão humilde ao ponto de agradecer aos Deuses pela sua conquista. Ele deixou a tenda com palavras de animação de seus colegas legionários e recebeu alguns tapinhas nas costas de Naruto.

Ele caminhava ao seu lugar na arena, se sentindo realmente feliz por todos os aplausos que ele recebia da plateia. Mesmo que não ganhasse o torneio aquele momento justificava todo o seu treinamento árduo. Assim que chegou à sua marca notou que o adversário era um recruta da Libyca, pois carregava um gládio novo com o símbolo Uchiha. Ele sorriu internamente diante da constatação e agradeceu sua sorte aos Deuses.

Theodoro seria seu adversário. O rapaz tinha uma má fama na cidade por furtos e perturbação pública, até que recentemente foi preso e implorou clemência, foi determinado que ele servisse na legião sem remuneração, até que cumprisse sua pena e se fosse de seu agrado, continuaria a servir Roma. Seus cabelos castanho-claros eram compridos, e o homem usava uma trança que ia até a metade de suas costas. Aquele cabelo seria desvantajoso para ele, pensou Lee.

"Boa sorte." Lee desejou para o outro homem, em sinal de respeito. Theodoro cuspiu no chão e sorriu de forma arrogante, e sorriu tornando sua aparência repugnante devido aos seus dentes podres. Lee apenas suspirou fundo e se curvou levemente, adotando sua posição de batalha.

O sinal foi dado e a luta teve inicio. Theodoro empunhou seu gládio com força e deferiu um golpe que se certeiro seria mortal, porém Lee se abaixou sobre um dos joelhos evitando o golpe que passou sobre a sua cabeça, ele conseguiu sentir a pressão do vento sendo cortado pela espada do rival e percebeu que aquela luta não seria honrosa.

O outrora criminoso atacou novamente apontando seu gládio para o peito do legionário, que com um movimento rápido se jogou de costas no chão e rolou um metro para a direita, ficando inteiramente coberto de areia, mas assim evitando um terceiro golpe. Ainda no chão ele chutou os pés de Theodoro, fazendo o rival perder o equilíbrio o que lhe deu tempo suficiente para pôr-se de pé novamente.

Lee afastou-se o suficiente para não ser pego desprevenido por um novo golpe, e assim que o outro se equilibrou novamente, correu como um animal desgovernado na direção do legionário, que defendeu-se com a espada. As lâminas escorregaram juntas e ele conseguiu avaliar que além de forte o sujeito também era rápido. Lee bloqueou outro golpe direcionado ao seu estômago. Eles se separaram e Lee formulou rapidamente uma estratégia.

O legionário percebeu o engano que cometeu ao subestimar o outro por ser um novato. Ele com certeza tinha experiência e sabia como usar um gládio. Eles estavam separados por alguns metros, e Lee sem aviso algum se aproximou dando voltas com os pés, para confundir o outro que não sabia de que lado viria o ataque. Confuso, Theodoro movia seu gládio no ar sem saber onde o outro estava, Lee era conhecido por ser um dos mais rápidos em campo e agora mostrava o porquê de sua fama. Quando finalmente parou a frente do rival, recebeu um golpe firme em direção ao seu abdômen, mas foi evitado pela sua mão esquerda que segurou o braço de Theodoro e com sua mão livre o seu gládio foi cravado no ombro do outro, antes mesmo que pudesse pensar a arma estava inserida até a base no seu corpo.

Lee não intencionava machucar tanto o outro homem, mas se hesitasse por um momento quem estaria sangrando no chão seria ele. Alguns médicos se aproximaram e levaram o outro homem dali, que ainda tinha o gládio em si.

"Rock Lee, de Roma." Apesar da brutalidade de sua luta, o sorriso era inevitável no rosto do moreno. Seus olhos brilhavam e ele se sentia realmente feliz, poucas vezes na sua vida teve a oportunidade de se sentir tão grandioso. Se estava ali era através do seu esforço e trabalho duro, não tinha família rica e nunca recebeu ajuda de ninguém, estava se sentindo muito orgulhoso.

–-

A dupla que lutaria a seguir era desconhecida. De um lado um estrangeiro mascarado, que despertava a curiosidade de todos, e no outro um legionário da Lybica que com certeza seria promovido após o torneio.

O estrangeiro se chamava Abadir Galém. Ele era um pouco menor do que os outros concorrentes, e apesar de ele ter se inscrito como vindo do Egito, sua pele era muito clara para o povo daquele lugar. Ele usava como arma uma espada média, com a lâmina fina e fio em apenas um dos lados, muito diferente do gládio curto usado pelos romanos.

O legionário tinha quase o dobro de tamanho de Abadir, e analisando seus passos até chegar a sua marca esse seu tamanho o tornava mais lento também. Ele era conhecido pelo apelido de Gigas, por ser um dos maiores homens da legião.

Assim o sinal foi dado, o homem mascarado correu rapidamente até o rival, e golpeou seu braço, movimento que teria dado fim á luta se o outro não tivesse se defendido com o gládio. O mascarado se afastou dois metros, e correu novamente, dessa vez tentou atingir o outro com um chute rápido, porém Gigas conseguiu se defender novamente, segurando o pé que o atingira na armadura prateada. Quando ele estava pronto para golpear a perna do rival com o seu gládio, assim dando final á luta, ele recebeu um golpe inesperado. Abadir impulsionou sua perna livre no chão, e conseguiu chutar certeiramente a face do maior, que com o susto do golpe soltou a perna que mantinha presa, o Egípcio empurrou o peito do maior com os dois pés, e se impulsionou para trás, fazendo o outro cambalear. Se não fosse pelo seu tamanho anormal, Gigas teria caído no chão sem dúvidas.

Abadir não perdeu tempo, e assim que pisou os pés no chão correu até o maior, que ainda estava um pouco desorientado. Gigas tentou golpear o menor com o seu gládio, usando toda a força que tinha, mas o outro se movia numa velocidade impressionante, ele girava e desviava, lutava de uma forma quase dançante. A plateia estava impressionada com aquela habilidade e técnicas, nunca antes vista nas lutas romanas.

Até que o golpe fatal aconteceu. A plateia demorou a perceber, assim como o juiz que determinava o final da luta. Abadir tinha se esquivado de um golpe certeiro, atravessando o meio das pernas do outro, e com sua espada abriu um corte no calcanhar de Gigas. O sangue começou a jorrar e uma poça se formou no chão. Foi inacreditável, espetacular e totalmente novo. Apesar de as legiões terem certo preconceito com estrangeiros, Abadir com certeza receberia proposta de todos após aquele espetáculo. A plateia aplaudia de pé, enquanto o nome do vencedor foi anunciado para todos.

"Abadir Galém, do Egito." Esse era o misterioso espadachim que chamou atenção de toda Roma. Seu lenço continuava a cobrir seu rosto e ele apenas caminhou para o seu lugar entre os selecionados.

–-

Sai Shimura era o próximo combatente anunciado, para a incredulidade de Naruto. Quando o rapaz havia retornado para Roma, e como estava ali competindo era um mistério até então. A expressão do rapaz estava diferente, com certeza pouco ou nada restava do menino que deixou Roma anos atrás. Naruto estava á ponto de deixar a tenda da legião para ver com seus próprios olhos se aquilo era verdade, porém foi impedido por Neji.

Seu adversário seria Inuzuka Kiba, legionário da Parthica. O moreno era um bom combatente, mas costumava menosprezar seus adversários, característica essa que o levava á derrota algumas vezes. Ambos estavam com o gládio em punho, apenas esperavam o toque da trombeta para iniciar o combate.

Sai e Kiba se aproximaram e a trombeta foi tocada. Nos primeiros segundos, golpe após golpe eram repelidos, algum acertava a armadura porém não fazia ferimento algum. O ritmo era ditado por Sai, que se movia rápido e Kiba apesar de ser forte, não era tão rápido quanto o outro. Nos primeiros momentos as espadas se encontravam sem parar, até que Kiba cambaleou para trás incapaz de manter o ritmo em que estavam. Seu rosto estava suado e o sol refletia na sua testa. O legionário estava sentindo que podia perder, então como resposta para a ameaça, ele cometia o mesmo erro de sempre: Ofender o seu adversário.

"Ei, você é rápido. Mas será que é forte? Depois que eu acabar com você, espero que volte do buraco de onde saiu!" Um riso nervoso escapava a boca de Kiba, que recuperou seu fôlego e atacou Sai com toda força, porém o moreno se esquivou, tirando o equilíbrio do maior. Sai voltou a atacar com toda a sua velocidade, e apesar de sua habilidade Kiba estava a ponto de ser atingido. O maior em um movimento impensado tentou sua arma, e foi nesse instante que o moreno demonstrou todo o seu treinamento espartano.

Com um movimento rápido, Sai atingiu o cotovelo do outro,fazendo ele soltar a arma no chão como um reflexo de seu corpo, Kiba numa atitude desesperada tentou dar um soco no rosto dele, mas Sai apenas se defendeu com o seu gládio. O legionário cravou sua própria mão contra a lâmina afiada, fazendo sangue jorrar e a luta ter um fim, deixando boa parte da plateia pensando se aquilo era considerado uma vitória.

"Sai Shimura, de Roma." Sai apenas fez uma breve reverência para a plateia, embora não tenha sido muito aplaudido, pois alguns contestavam aquela vitória.

–-

Shino Aburame seria o próximo combatente. Ele era um legionário da Lybica há mais de um ano. Era um rapaz silencioso porém muito bom em batalha de campo. Fugaku prestava atenção especial nele, afinal qualquer um que chegou tão longe no é digno de uma promoção e se ele vencesse o próximo combate isso seria uma certeza.

Seu adversário era um recruta da Parthica, Dionis era seu nome. O rapaz tinha um sorriso inocente no rosto, daqueles que ainda não tinha sido corrompido pelo horror da batalha e ainda alimentava sonhos juvenis. Seu cabelo era castanho claro e ondulava até altura de seus ombros.

Ambos fizeram uma breve reverência e a trombeta soou dando inicio á luta. Eles iniciaram um combate rápido com movimentos igualados. Porém Shino era maior e mais experiente, e num movimento inesperado, deu um soco com a sua mão livre no rosto de Dionis.

O jovem cambaleou para trás, e não teve tempo de se recuperar pois uma lâmina correu rápida pelo seu pescoço, fazendo sua cabeça ficar presa pela metade em seu corpo desfalecido. A plateia ficou horrorizada, porém os mais velhos sabiam apreciar uma boa violência gratuita. O sangue era sugado pela areia seca, e sem grandes comemorações Shino foi declarado vencedor.

"Shino Aburame, de Roma." O legionário da Libyca se aproximou e apenas parou no seu lugar, como se estivesse apático á tudo aquilo. Fugaku com certeza manteria um olho naquele rapaz dali pra frente, alguém tão novo que mata sem pensar duas vezes poderia ser muito útil.

–-

Neji normalmente era muito calmo em todos os aspectos de sua vida e isso incluía os momentos em que deveria lutar, porém naquela luta em questão ele não estava. Seu objetivo era terminar aquilo o mais rápido que pudesse e voltar para o lado de Naruto. O loiro estava á ponto de fazer alguma besteira, e ele não sabia se Lee e Shikamaru seriam suficientes para detê-lo.

O seu adversário era um estrangeiro de nome Li Shimada. Sua pele era clara e seus cabelos negros e lisos, claramente um estrangeiro. Como arma usava uma espada longa, semelhante aquela usada por Abadir Galém na luta mais cedo. Com o toque da trombeta a luta começou.

Ficou claro desde o primeiro instante que Li pretendia usar a vantagem da sua espada longa. Seus pulsos deveriam ser duros como ferro para sustentar a espada tão longe do corpo e ainda sim revidar os golpes rápidos do gládio de Neji. O legionário não ousava se aproximar do alcance da lâmina de Li, mas quando era pressionado por ela não havia brechas na sua defesa.

Com um chute imprevisto, Neji fez o adversário se apoiar em um dos pés, perdendo o equilíbrio. Aproveitou a oportunidade para atacar com seu gládio se inclinando o máximo que seu corpo pôde, para não ser atingido pela lâmina comprida caso Li se equilibrasse. Mas o estrangeiro foi mais rápido e com um giro se desviou do golpe, e conseguiu se afastar do alcance do legionário.

O nível de habilidade de ambos era impressionante, mas para olhos leigos aquela parecia ser uma luta confusa. Não haviam os ataques e defesas perfeitos quando os homens melhores tinham lutado com os novatos na primeira luta. Aqui cada movimento de ataque ou defesa era parado no mesmo instante que começava, e o resultado eram golpes feios sem que nenhum sangue fosse derramado.

Eles ficaram circulando ao redor um do outro, estabelecendo e quebrando ritmos tão rapidamente quanto o outro percebia. Neji quase levou um golpe que teria arrancado o seu braço, se ele não tivesse se virado e recebido o impacto na armadura.

Aquele jogo poderia continuar pelo dia todo e ambos sabiam disso. Neji formulou uma estratégia que poderia vencer a luta, ou também podia arruína-la para si. Ele não teve tempo de pensar pois tudo se tratava do elemento surpresa. Ele tomou um impulso para frente e correu até o adversário, um movimento que foi inesperado já que durante toda a luta o legionário mantinha uma distância segura para não ser atingido pela lâmina longa. Quando Li percebeu foi tarde demais. Neji havia invadido o seu espaço, e com um golpe forte do seu gládio conseguiu fazer a lâmina longa cair, e sem pensar duas vezes cravou o metal no baixo ventre do outro e tirou rapidamente, fazendo o sangue vermelho jorrar por si, e pelo outro.

Neji foi chamado pelo juiz enquanto os médicos tiravam o homem dali. Provavelmente não sobreviveria devido á quantidade de sangue que havia perdido. O sangue de Li cobria o corpo do legionário, principalmente nas mãos e nas pernas. No rosto o sangue e o suor deixaram-no com uma aparência diferente do seu habitual, e os olhos raivosos que adquiriu durante sua luta ainda permaneciam ali. Neji estava quase... selvagem.

"Neji Hyuuga, de Roma." O moreno procurava sua família no camarote consular dos Namikaze, e ergueu seu gládio ensanguentado especialmente para eles.

–-

O nome de Naruto havia sido chamado para a luta, mas ele ainda estava perplexo com a notícia que acabara de receber. Sai estava de volta em Roma, mas porque não havia o contatado todos esses anos? Nem uma carta, nem uma notícia se quer recebeu do outrora melhor amigo. Ele só queria terminar com aquela luta e ir atrás de explicações. Nem o espetáculo que foi a luta de Neji conseguiu tirar sua cabeça daquilo.

O loiro enfrentaria um cidadão romano. O homem não era estrangeiro, mas também não era filiado á nenhuma legião. Provavelmente seria uma luta fácil e o homem tinha chego até ali apenas por sorte. Uma barba espessa tomava conta de todo o rosto e o cabelo grisalho seguia o mesmo padrão. O homem tinha um porte de legionário, porém seu corpo estava flácido e descuidado.

As trombetas soaram e Naruto quase não percebeu tamanha era sua distração. Os gládios se chocaram e Naruto golpeava com precisão, porém o homem repelia com o seu próprio gládio no ultimo instante. A técnica do outro era impressionante, Naruto tinha de admitir. Por um momento sua mente se esqueceu de Sai, e ele se concentrou totalmente na luta. O grisalho acertou um golpe que pegou de raspão na armadura prateada, e Naruto sorriu impressionado.

"Apesar dessa sua carne mole, você é muito bom." Naruto admitiu, porém o outro não aparentou nenhuma reação. A luta seguiu empatada, e a plateia estava curiosa para saber quem era aquele homem, que com certeza não era comum. Aquele tipo de técnica e velocidade só eram adquiridas com anos de treinamento.

Um golpe rápido acabou com a luta, quando Naruto bateu com a sua mão na parte chata da espada e conseguiu tira-la da mão do rival. O loiro aproveitou aquele momento e com um pequeno corte no antebraço do grisalho, finalizou. Ambos foram aplaudidos, e Naruto cumprimentou o outro, ele estava muito impressionado que alguém com aquele físico quase o ganhou naquele combate.

"Quem é você?" Indagou Naruto, que estava muito curioso.

"O copiador, Kakashi Hatake." O homem revelou seu verdadeiro nome e o queixo de Naruto caiu. Ele era uma lenda viva, muitos diziam que estava morto porque sumiu por muito tempo após a morte do seu melhor amigo e de sua mulher. O loiro foi arrastado pelo Juiz para ser apresentado para plateia.

"Naruto Uzumaki, de Roma." O loiro foi pego desprevenido, ele ainda não tinha processado a informação de que o famoso Copiador estava ali, lutando com ele e daquela forma irreconhecível. Ele caminhou rapidamente para o local e acenou para todos. Ele queria respostas e não ia ficar tranquilo enquanto não as tivesse.

Quando ele foi dispensado, procurou o homem por toda a arena, mas Kakashi já não estava mais no alcance de seus olhos. Decepcionado caminhou de volta para a tenda da legião. Sai, Kakashi... Esse dia tinha sido cheio de surpresas e seu cérebro ainda não tinha conseguido processar tudo aquilo, era demais.

–-

A luta de Sasuke foi a ultima a ser anunciada. O concorrente era um legionário da Parthica que atendia pelo nome de Homitus, tinha a posição militar de centurião e anos de experiência em campo. O homem não participava do torneio por fama, e sim pelo prêmio em dinheiro. Seus cabelos eram loiros, e sua face maltratada pelos anos de serviço o fazia aparentar mais idade do que realmente tinha. Se ele vencesse Sasuke, seria apreciado por toda a legião e a ideia o agradava.

A luta teve inicio com o som da trombeta. Sasuke ficou imóvel e esperou, o homem se movia ao redor dele, esperando alguma reação... e nada. O Uchiha apenas seguia o movimento do outro com os olhos. Homitus aceitou aquilo como uma provocação, como se o outro estivesse desdenhando de sua capacidade.

"Você não vai fazer nada, seu merdinha?" O centurião estava ficando cada vez mais irritado com a apatia de Sasuke. "Você acha que seu pai vai te defender aqui?" Ameaçou o outro, que perdeu a sua paciência quando Sasuke deixou escapar um: "Hun!" Em tom de deboche.

Homitus correu com o seu gládio empunhado e golpeou Sasuke, que se desviou uma vez com um passo para o lado, fazendo o outro passar direto por si. O homem carregava uma carranca que acentuava mais os seus sinais de idade. Novamente ele tentou acertar Sasuke, que o derrubou com um chute na perna. O Uchiha colocou um dos pés sobre a mão que segurava o gládio de Homitus e esmagou os dedos dele para que não pudesse usar a sua arma. Sasuke não era cruel, mas aquele homem o havia tocado num ponto delicado quando trouxe a tona a influência de seu pai sobre si. Ele era um guerreiro capaz por sem depender de ninguém. O Uchiha então abriu um corte na testa do centurião, que gritava de dor enquanto sentia o sangue quente escorrer pelo seu rosto e entrar nos seus olhos, causando uma ardência profunda.

Sasuke se abaixou até o rosto do outro, e sussurrou para que apenas o homem pudesse ouvir: "Você vai lembrar de mim até o dia da sua morte. Não do meu pai, ou da minha legião, mas dessa cicatriz que eu fiz com minhas mãos." Dizendo isso o moreno se afastou em direção ao juiz. Uma pequena parte da plateia ficou espantada com a crueldade de Sasuke porém a grande maioria comemorava e aplaudia-o de pé, afinal o todo o motivo do espetáculo era a violência, não é mesmo?

Fugaku apenas ouvia os elogios de seu camarote, que havia sido rápido demais, que nunca haviam visto nada assim. Ele estava extremamente satisfeito com Sasuke, o suficiente para esquecer a sua atitude rude da noite anterior.

"Sasuke Uchiha, de Roma." O rapaz foi até o seu lugar, e levantou seu gládio ensanguentado em direção á plateia. Sua armadura estava intacta e ele nem ao menos suava. Ele avistou Naruto e sorriu de maneira provocante, porém o loiro não deu importância e aquilo enfureceu o Uchiha. "Quem ele pensa que é para me ignorar dessa forma?" O Uchiha não conseguia acreditar, nem parecia o mesmo rapaz que quase o atacou dentro do Senado dias atrás.

–-

Aos poucos as pessoas saiam do Coliseu em direção ás suas respectivas casas. Amanhã seria outro longo dia, e os legionários estavam exaustos e implorando por um descanso, afinal foram dois dias de batalhas intensas e algumas mortes. Porém para alguns deles a noite estava apenas começando...

* * *

**N/A:**

1 - ldem in me: O mesmo para mim.

2 – Mundo Conhecido: Como sabemos naquela era difícil a locomoção de um lugar para o outro, e Roma assim como os outros lugares não tinha conhecimento da extensão das terras do planeta. Então geralmente viagens assim eram feitas por lugares já colonizados e que se tinha certeza de que havia civilização, e mesmo assim as viagens eram difíceis e perigosas principalmente se houvesse a necessidade de navegação em alto mar.

Queria fazer uma explicação quanto aos nomes usados aqui. Na Roma antiga os nomes, tanto femininos quanto masculinos tinham um formato pré-definido, formado por três nomes que eram respectivamente:

- Prenome, que distinguia os membros de uma mesma família.  
- Nomen Gentili, que distinguia o sexo da pessoa. Geralmente os homens seguiam o mesmo nome do pai, e as meninas também mas com a alteração de gênero. Ex.: Seu pai era Julio, a filha dele seria Julia.  
- Cognomen, era o nome da família.

Bem, sabendo disso eu gostaria de explica-los que eu não vou usar esse formato aqui com ninguém. Porque os personagens não tem esse tipo de formação no nome, e eu resolvi seguir o padrão para os meus OC's (que geralmente tem uma passagem rápida e sem muita relevância pela história, não se preocupem).

Bem é isso, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo com muita ação e sangue, hahaha porque eu gostei bastante de faze-lo. Queria suas opiniões sobre os combates, e claro sobre todo o resto. Qualquer dúvida ficarei mais do que feliz em responder.

Mil beijos amados.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, porém o enredo é de minha autoria.

**Avisos:** Violência, Linguagem chula, Mortes, Tortura, Cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e Incesto.

**N/A:**

Olá!

No dia 05/07 vai fazer um ano que eu postei "Os Portões de Roma" originalmente no Nyah! *Acende as velinhas* Eu pensei em esperar até o dia pra postar, mas como eu tinha o capítulo pronto eu não resisti.

Eu realmente não sei se alguém me acompanha aqui no , mas se alguém ai está lendo minha fanfic por aqui, comente por favor! É bem estranho você estar postando sem ninguém ler.

Daqui pra frente as postagens vão demorar mais, pois eu apenas estava repostando o que já estava escrito. Os capítulos posteriores ainda estão em produção.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Os Portões de Roma – Capítulo VIII**

"Naruto, você não vai resolver nada agora. Vamos embora, por favor." Neji repetia aquilo sem parar enquanto Naruto percorria o Coliseu após o final das lutas daquele dia. Já havia se passado uma hora desde que o evento terminara e o loiro ainda buscava por Sai. Lee e Shikamaru haviam desistido após a primeira meia hora tentando convencer Naruto a sair daquele lugar, e Neji estava próximo de perder sua paciência também.

"Ele não está aqui, será que você não percebeu isso? Talvez tenha ido embora após a própria luta e nem tenha assistido as outras até o final." Neji tentou argumentar, mas Naruto estava impossível de se convencer. O moreno estava sujo de sangue, suor e areia e realmente queria ir para a legião. Apesar de seu rosto estar limpo seu corpo estava coberto de sangue seco.

"Vá embora se quiser, eu não pedi a sua companhia. Shikamaru e Lee já devem estar no acampamento agora, você devia ter ido também. Eu vou encontrar Sai nem que tenha que revirar Roma." Essa última resposta de Naruto fez Neji perder a paciência. Ele se aproximou do loiro sem aviso e ergueu-o no seu colo. Naruto se debatia tentando se soltar, mas os legionários eram acostumados a carregar todo seu equipamento de batalha, e praticamente todo o acampamento durante quilômetros sem parar. Ele não deixaria Naruto se livrar tão facilmente.

"Desgraçado. Eu te odeio." Eles chegaram ao portão do coliseu e Naruto ainda resmungava, mas naquele momento já desistira de se soltar. Neji sorria com o loiro no colo, ele já poderia ter soltado o outro, mas aquele contato o agradava profundamente. Naruto não usaria sua força para brigar com Neji e talvez tenha sido bom alguém carregá-lo pra fora dali, pois ele não desistiria de encontrar Sai se estivesse sozinho.

Quando chegaram às ruas, Neji separou-se de Naruto. O loiro estava zangado pelo amigo tê-lo arrastado daquela forma, porém ambos sabiam que ele não se zangaria muito tempo. Neji tentou a todo custo disfarçar o sorriso que estava estampado no seu rosto, falhando miseravelmente. A única opção que tinha era desviar seu olhar para outro lado. Os dois caminharam lado a lado até a Parthica, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

A cidade estava cheia e era quase impossível de se locomover pelas ruas do centro sem ser caminhando, por isso os legionários optaram por dormir nas suas barracas no acampamento. Não era o lugar mais confortável de ficar quando você mora a alguns quilômetros de distância, mas era impossível andar a cavalo dentro dos muros da cidade e nenhum deles estava disposto a caminhar todo esse percurso.

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru e Lee dividiam uma barraca, esta que era ocupada somente por Lee durante os tempos na cidade, pois cada um dos legionários retornava para suas casas no fim do dia. O torneio era uma exceção. Como Lee era o único que permanecia ali todo o tempo, ele tinha uma cama de madeira que havia construído para si assim que chegou à cidade, ritual que ele repetia após cada campanha. Os outros teriam que dormir nos colchões de lã, os mesmos que eram levados durante as longas batalhas.

Eram sete horas da noite, e após um banho frio nas instalações da legião Naruto e Lee decidiram assistir os combates entre os homens da Parthica no campo de treinamentos. Alguns estavam frustrados por terem perdido o torneio logo na primeira fase, por isso estavam tentando aliviar a sua frustração de forma física e talvez faturar algo se ganhasse alguma luta.

Shikamaru pensou muito antes de unir-se aos dois, afinal seu ombro ainda doía um pouco e ele deveria repousar, entretanto ele sempre ganhava dinheiro facilmente com suas apostas e o moreno também buscaria informações sobre Shino Aburame e Abadir Galém. Depois de um prostíbulo ou um bar, a legião era o lugar mais fácil de conseguir informações.

Neji resolveu permanecer na barraca, ele estava cansado tanto física quanto mentalmente. Evitar que Naruto fizesse alguma besteira era realmente exaustivo, e ele presumiu que o loiro não faria nada de estúpido, pelo menos não esta noite.

As apostas estavam altas naquele dia, os homens tinham recebido seu salário antes do torneio e aqueles que não tinham família para sustentar gastavam tudo com aposta, vinho e mulheres. Naruto tentou se distrair com as lutas, e constantemente ele e os amigos eram parabenizados por conseguir chegar tão longe no torneio. Até aqueles que haviam falhado em passar para as finais se orgulhavam pelos seus irmãos de legião.

-oOo-

Neji penteava seus longos cabelos antes de ir dormir. Por ter sido criado por Hanako, que raramente tratava Neji diferente de Hinata, ele se tornou um homem um pouco vaidoso. Distraído com sua tarefa, ele não deu importância quando a entrada da tenda se abriu, por imaginar que fosse um dos seus amigos. O moreno só deu atenção à segunda pessoa ali quando ouviu um pigarro.

Seus olhos perolados dobraram de tamanho ao constatar quem era a "visita" que recebia naquele momento. Os cabelos vermelhos cobriam parte do rosto, mas Neji sabia exatamente quem era: "_Gaara_." Após a surpresa, o rosto de Neji mudou completamente, o desprezo era presente em seu olhar, o que fez o menor se encolher e se afastar.

"Eu…. vim ver Naruto." O ruivo falou com receio enquanto a boca de Neji se repuxava em um sorriso torto. Gaara se lembrava muito bem do moreno e da forma que ele levou Naruto embora dias atrás, Neji era a última pessoa que ele queria ver.

"Me desculpe, mas os homens me indicaram essa tenda quando eu perguntei onde ele estava." Gaara deu um passo para trás. "Eu vou procurar melhor, desculpe-me." Gaara estava prestes a sair quando sentiu seu braço ser agarrado por uma mão forte. _"Merda"_ Pensou enquanto era arrastado para dentro.

"A barraca de Naruto é essa mesma, você não se enganou." Neji tentou se conter enquanto a raiva tomava conta de si novamente. Se a aparição de Sai não tinha sido suficiente para o tirar do sério, com certeza Gaara foi a sua gota d'água naquele dia.

"Preste bem atenção no que eu vou lhe dizer, porque eu não vou repetir." Neji se aproximou de Gaara o suficiente para fazer o ruivo suar frio. "Eu não quero você perto de Naruto, não quero você vindo atrás dele aqui na legião, na mansão Namikaze ou em qualquer lugar. Se vê-lo na rua suma de perto dele, entendeu?" Neji tinha as mãos cerradas e ele estava se segurando ao máximo para não descontar sua raiva naquela putinha ruiva. "Quem você acha que é pra vir aqui atrás dele? Você perdeu o juízo por um acaso?" Neji se afastou do outro para não fazer nenhuma besteira, o ruivo tentou balbuciar algumas palavras, mas estava com medo do que podia acontecer. "FALE LOGO! Ou sua boca só serve pra chupar pintos?"

"Ele me chamou pra vir aqui." Gaara tinha o seu limite, apesar de saber que se Neji quisesse ele já estaria morto a essa altura. Nada provocaria mais o moreno do que saber que Naruto o convidou para estar ali.

"Naruto não tem noção das besteiras que faz. Você realmente acha que ele ia ter algo com você?" Neji começou a rir mas logo retornou ao tom sério. "Você é um puto, que provavelmente já passou por toda Roma antes de Kurenai te acolher."

Gaara começou a rir descontroladamente até lágrimas se formarem nos seus olhos. Neji encarou perplexo aquela cena, ele não acreditava na audácia do ruivo. Quando o menor se acalmou, sua expressão havia mudado completamente, agora ele entendia os motivos do moreno para agir assim e aquilo era realmente hilário. Ele estava com ciúmes, que tocante.

"Eu vivo somente por mim, e me importo apenas comigo mesmo, Neji. As pessoas são descartáveis e servem apenas pra me dar prazer, ou dinheiro." Gaara respirou fundo antes de continuar, todo o receio que tinha quando chegou ali parecia ter se esvaído. "Eu cresci sozinho e aprendi a viver sozinho, nessa cidade de gente podre. Enquanto houver pessoas pra me satisfazer nesse mundo, que me façam aproveitar o prazer de viver, minha existência será válida." Os olhos coloridos brilhavam de uma forma diferente, e Neji estava boquiaberto com as palavras do menor.

"Eu não quero nada com o Naruto, você pode dormir tranquilo. Eu só queria terminar o que começamos na casa de Kurenai." Gaara mantinha seu sorriso provocante, enquanto Neji tentava absorver o que lhe foi dito.

"Suma daqui então, e não volte." Neji indicou a saída da tenda. E Gaara fez como foi instruído, ele saiu o mais rápido que pode. Apesar de toda sua ousadia, o ruivo era um homem frágil, que nunca aprendeu a lutar ou se defender sozinho, então ser ameaçado dessa forma realmente mexia com seus nervos. A única arma que tinha era sua aparência, e ele a usava como podia, mas infelizmente com Neji não faria nenhum efeito. Ele saiu o mais rápido que pode do acampamento da legião sem nem olhar ao seu redor.

-oOo-

Após o jantar na mansão principal, Itachi e Shisui decidiram caminhar pelos jardins da propriedade. A noite estava realmente bonita e Itachi decidiu aproveitar, já que foi dispensado da segurança da cidade durante o torneio. Fugaku sabia que os primos encontrariam uma forma de não comparecer às lutas se estivessem em serviço, então resolveu mudar as centúrias que cuidariam da segurança durante o evento.

Eles caminharam por alguns minutos até Itachi resolver se sentar embaixo de uma das várias árvores que adornavam o local. O jardim certamente não era tão impressionante como o da mansão Hyuuga, mas também tinha sua beleza. Shisui sentou na grama e apoiou sua cabeça no tronco da árvore, enquanto Itachi deitou-se na grama e apoiou sua cabeça no colo de Shisui. O mais velho se surpreendeu com a atitude, mas não se manifestou.

"Shisui, tem alguém por perto?" Ele olhou ao redor para verificar se não havia um criado por perto e confirmou que eles estavam sozinhos. Itachi fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, aproveitando por um segundo a paz que estava vivendo no momento, pois ele sentia que ela não seria duradoura. Shisui começou a acariciar os cabelos de Itachi, que apenas sorriu em resposta.

"Eu não vou conseguir contar o que eu quero assim, Shisui." Itachi fingiu o incômodo, embora na verdade ele estivesse gostando.

"Pare de reclamar Itachi, você está parecendo o seu irmão." Shisui riu e continuou o que estava fazendo, sem se importar com os protestos do outro. "E além do mais, eu passei o dia todo sofrendo no camarote. Eu quase te ataquei lá mesmo." Itachi corou levemente, e desviou o olhar, mas tentou manter a compostura. Shisui era uma das únicas pessoas que conseguia arrancar reações desse tipo do mais novo.

"É isso, já chega!" Shisui puxou levemente os cabelos da nuca de Itachi trazendo seu rosto para cima e tocou os lábios finos delicadamente com os seus. Itachi abriu seus lábios lentamente, permitindo a passagem do outro que ficou animado com a concessão. Itachi raramente permitia que Shisui se aproximasse em público, e embora estivessem sozinhos alguém poderia aparecer à qualquer momento.

O medo de ser pego falou mais alto e Itachi afastou o rosto Shisui com as mãos. "Chega." Sussurrou ele. O maior queixou-se com um gemido, mas não insistiu. Ele mesmo sentia o perigo se aproximando se eles continuassem o que estavam fazendo. Não por medo que alguém os flagrasse, mas com receio de arrancar a toga de Itachi e tomá-lo ali mesmo.

Após alguns momentos, Itachi retomou a compostura e se sentou com as pernas cruzadas ao lado de Shisui. Ele realmente precisava conversar e se permanecesse daquela forma não conseguiria.

"Shisui, eu creio que vi durante a competição o rosto homem que visita o meu pai com frequência." Itachi aguardou por algum comentário da parte do primo, mas não teve resposta alguma, então prosseguiu. "Eu não achei que meu pai iria encontrá-lo em público, com milhares de testemunhas para presenciar. Eles conversaram rapidamente durante o intervalo da quarta luta. Eu tentei ouvir alguma coisa da conversa enquanto enchia meu copo com vinho, mas assim que me aproximei eles se cumprimentaram e o homem foi embora." Itachi suspirou pesadamente, ele realmente não queria que a paz que Roma vivia fosse perturbada, ainda mais pela sua própria família. Shisui permanecia silencioso, apenas analisando as palavras do mais novo.

"Eu tenho certeza que já vi o rosto dele antes, em alguma assembleia do Senado. Mas é difícil dizer, pois há muitos senadores que participam de cada reunião." Shisui compartilhava da tristeza de Itachi, os dois apesar de serem legionários eram apoiadores da paz.

"Agora que você sabe o rosto dele podemos começar a investigar. Não vai ser difícil encontrar alguém em Roma principalmente se ele realmente fizer parte do Senado. Daqui em diante você vai acompanhar seu pai no máximo de assembleias que puder, sem que ele desconfie que você esteja o vigiando, é claro." Itachi já tinha em mente algo assim, mas a ideia de passar tanto tempo com Fugaku era desconfortável para si. O patriarca da família usava o tempo livre com os filhos pra apenas um propósito: Tentar transformá-los em copias de si mesmo. Mas é claro que suas tentativas não trouxeram nenhum resultado.

"Tudo bem Shisui, assim que o torneio terminar eu vou tentar mudar os horários de patrulha da nossa centúria para que eu possa ir às assembleias." Shisui ponderou por alguns instantes e acabou por discordar.

"Você não precisa alterar os horários, vai gerar muito problema com as outras centúrias e certamente os homens não gostariam. Eu posso assumir o comando na sua ausência." Shisui se sentiu um pouco ofendido por Itachi não ter cogitado essa possibilidade, e o outro percebeu quando viu os vincos se formando na testa dele.

"Você tem razão, sua ideia é muito melhor." Itachi sorriu e sem aviso prévio depositou um beijo suave nos lábios de Shisui. "Agora vamos que está tarde, e amanha temos mais um dia de torneio pela frente." Shisui concordou e ambos foram andando em direção às suas residências. Itachi na mansão principal e Shisui um pouco mais afastado, em uma das várias moradias que compunha a propriedade Uchiha.

-oOo-

Kakashi estava lendo sozinho em sua cabana, que era um pouco afastada do centro da cidade. Ele vivia uma vida pacata e raramente recebia algum tipo de visita. O grisalho não trabalhava e vivia apenas do dinheiro que ganhou outrora como legionário. Ele plantava o que podia nos fundos de sua casa e apenas fazia compras quando não podia mais evitar. E ele vivia bem da maneira que podia. _"Lixos como ele não merecem viver com outras pessoas." _Era o pensamento que o assombrava a anos, desde o _incidente_ com a sua esposa e seu melhor amigo.

_Kakashi estava sendo consumido pelo ciúme, estava cego e não queria ver nada em sua frente. Rin chorava sem parar, implorando para ele ficar em casa e ouvi-la. É claro que a mulher não amava Obito, não mais do que um amor de amigo._

"_Se você quer tanto ficar com ele, pode chamá-lo e foda com ele até o dia amanhecer." Essas foram as últimas palavras que Kakashi disse para a sua esposa, palavras àquelas que ficariam marcadas na sua memória até o dia da sua morte. _

_Kakashi deixou a casa ignorando os pedidos desesperados da mulher para que ficasse, e foi para um dos muitos bares da cidade, para beber até esquecer-se dela e do seu…. Amigo? Não, Obito não era seu amigo, ele sempre o invejou, sempre quis Rin desde que a conheceu. Bem agora ela era toda dele._

_O grisalho bebeu até o dia raiar, e sem ter muita opção resolveu voltar pra casa. Talvez ele estivesse exagerando, e talvez fossem apenas alucinações da sua cabeça, afinal a guerra sabia mexer com a cabeça de um homem como nenhuma mulher ou bebida conseguiria. Ele foi para casa com a decisão de que ouviria o que Rin tinha a dizer, pois ele a amava apesar de tudo._

_Quando ele se aproximou de sua casa, sentiu que algo não estava certo. A porta estava entreaberta e a fechadura estava arrebentada. Kakashi correu para dentro com o coração acelerado e rezando a todos os Deuses que conhecia para que Rin estivesse bem. _

_Rin estava morta. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas e ela claramente havia sido estuprada. Seu corpo estava ferido em várias partes, mas a causa da morte havia sido uma perfuração no coração. O grisalho não sabia o que fazer se não chorar, ele chorou e gritou com sua amada no colo até ouvir uma tosse fraca vinda da sala. _

_Os olhos de Kakashi não podiam acreditar naquilo que viam. Obito estava sangrando no sofá, a respiração ainda estava fraca e ele morreria a qualquer momento, mas talvez Kakashi conseguisse o nome de quem fez aquilo. Ele se aproximou do outro e ajoelhou-se na sua frente._

"_Obito, você consegue me ouvir?" Kakashi gritou desesperado e bateu levemente na face do outro, para conseguir alguma reação._

_O moreno encarou o rosto de Kakashi por um segundo e com muita dificuldade juntou saliva o suficiente para cuspir no rosto do grisalho. "Eu tentei salvá-la, mas eles eram muitos. Como você podê Kakashi, você é um lixo…." Foram as últimas palavras de Obito antes de abraçar a sua morte. _

_Kakashi gritou por horas, bebeu tudo o que pôde encontrar em casa e não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser vingança. Ele era o legionário mais famoso de sua época, tinha a patente mais alta que se podia conquistar por meritocracia. Esse foi o motivo desse atentado à sua família: Inveja. Muitos homens o odiavam e odiavam a sua posição. _

_Kakashi largou a legião e dedicou anos de sua vida a encontrar os culpados por aquilo. Mas Roma era cruel e os homens eram como sombras. Ele não chegou mais próximo da verdade em anos do que estava no momento que pisou em sua casa. Kakashi não conseguia dar fim a própria vida, pois ela já tinha terminado naquele fatídico dia._

Algumas batidas foram ouvidas na porta e Kakashi resolveu ignorá-las. Alguns momentos depois o som insistente voltou e o grisalho se obrigou a abri-la. Quando viu quem era tentou fechar a porta novamente, mas o outro tinha colocado o pé na porta e seria impossível fechá-la agora. Kakashi desistiu e com um suspiro cansado deixou a visita entrar.

"O que você quer aqui, Jiraya?" O mais velho entrou e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras de madeira sem ser convidado.

"É assim que você trata o seu antigo superior, Kakashi? Não vai me oferecer nenhum vinho ou coisa parecida?" O mais velho começou a rir e o outro apenas revirou os olhos e se juntou a ele na mesa.

"Eu não tenho nenhum vinho aqui, você deveria ter trazido já que veio invadir a minha casa." Kakashi realmente detestava receber visitas, principalmente aquelas do seu passado que traziam tudo aquilo que ele sofria todos os dias para esquecer.

"O que você veio fazer aqui Jiraya?" Kakashi se levantou e serviu um pouco de água para o outro. Provavelmente chegar até ali não deveria ter sido fácil considerando a superlotação da cidade e o mais velho deveria estar cansado.

"Você estava no torneio. E não adianta negar, mesmo com o nome falso que você usou eu reconheço esse seu cabelo em qualquer lugar." Kakashi suspirou pesadamente e começou a se arrepender de ter se inscrito naquele torneio.

"Está certo, eu admito que participei do torneio. Mas o que você veio fazer aqui exatamente?" Kakashi observou enquanto Jiraya bebia a água que lhe foi oferecida.

"Eu quero que você volte pra legião e…." Kakashi interrompeu Jiraya no meio da frase, voltar a lutar estava fora de cogitação.

"Não, eu não luto mais e você sabe muito bem. Minha vida está muito boa como está." Kakashi franziu o cenho e fingiu que estava lendo o seu livro.

"Se estivesse você não teria se inscrito no torneio. Admita Kakashi você sente falta do movimento, da legião. Você foi um dos melhores comandantes da sua época. Esses garotos de hoje cresceram ouvindo suas histórias." Jiraya tentou argumentar, mas Kakashi parecia decidido à ignorá-lo.

"Eu também quero que você seja mentor de Naruto. Você viu o que aquele garoto pode fazer, mas ele não tem disciplina para comandar mais do que uma centúria. Minato não será general pra sempre e Naruto precisa ser treinado para essa função." O mais velho insistiu e Kakashi apenas girou os olhos.

"Você sabe o que aconteceu, eu não quero mais me aproximar de ninguém nessa vida Jiraya." Era difícil trazer aquilo à tona, mas se era o necessário para fazê-lo ir embora então Kakashi faria.

"Tudo bem, a decisão é sua. Mas pense bem na minha proposta. Você é fora de série Kakashi, e eu sei que mesmo com essa bunda gorda que você criou teria derrotado Naruto se quisesse. Seu lugar não é aqui morrendo lentamente e você sabe disso." Jiraya saiu sem ouvir a resposta do outro, ele daria tempo para Kakashi pensar naquilo.

É verdade que o Grisalho teria derrotado Naruto, mas ele não queria a atenção que um finalista receberia. Apesar de estar diferente ele era famoso e poderia ser reconhecido por muitos. _"Maldito Jiraya" _Enquanto começou a preparar uma refeição para se distrair, Kakashi estava realmente irritado e xingando o outro mentalmente de todos os nomes que conhecia.

-oOo-

Aquela noite tinha sido agitada, mas era perto da meia-noite e quem não estava festejando, estava dormindo. Amanha seria mais um grande dia de apostas altas e batalhas ferozes. Os oito competidores restantes dormiam confiantes de que ganhariam o grande prêmio, e que os Deuses olhassem por cada um deles.

* * *

**N/A:**

E ai o que acharam?

Desculpa pelo capítulo ser tão curto, mas se eu prosseguisse teria que inserir as próximas lutas aqui, e eu realmente não queria fazer isso para não se tornar maçante nem pra mim nem pra vocês.

Acho que vocês já imaginavam que o Shiita ia rolar a qualquer momento né? Era meio óbvio hahaha. Vai ter MUITO ShiIta e se reclamar muito vai ter dois! (não resisti a piadinha tosca)

Pra quem achou eles OOC, bem eu não achei. Porque o mangá não mostrou tanta intereção deles dois assim, e pra mim era assim que funcionava o relacionamento deles, pelo menos antes do problema todo dos Uchihas com a vila acontecer. Pra mim eles tinham essa relação leve e divertida, mas sempre acabavam por não aproveitar totalmente o tempo sozinhos juntos, pois tinham algum problema sério pra discutir.

Bem é isso, até o próximo capítulo 3


	9. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, porém o enredo é de minha autoria.

**Avisos:** Violência, Linguagem chula, Mortes, Tortura, Cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e Incesto.

**N/A: **Olá! Estou de volta para mais uma atualização!

Eu realmente desisti de tentar pedir resposta dos meus leitores, então eu vou somente fazer alguns avisos.

Eu terminei um projeto antigo, e postei durante esse meio tempo, é uma fanfic do fandom Thorki (ThorxLoki). Nesse meio tempo eu também criei um plot totalmente novo, e fiz um primeiro roteiro do que eu estava imaginando para essa fanfic, com começo meio e fim. Eu usei isso como uma fuga de Portões, eu simplesmente não conseguia escrever pensando que mais uma vez eu postaria e não receberia comentário nenhum.

Eu comecei nessa segunda feira 28/07 um cursinho pré-vestibular. Vou dedicar a maior parte do meu tempo para estudar, seja durante o horário do cursinho ou no meu tempo livre durante o dia. Eu sinceramente poderia arrumar tempo para escrever, afinal eu não trabalho. Poderia tirar uma hora por dia dos meus estudos e escrever, mas eu não vou fazer isso. No meu tempo livre vou fazer coisas que vão me dar algum tipo de retorno e alegria, coisas que escrever não está me dando mais.

Não, isso não é um hiatus, e não eu não vou abandonar a fanfic. Eu adoro essa história e quero muito vê-la finalizada. Mas acontece que eu não vou mais assumir o compromisso de postar religiosamente uma vez no mês. Não vou me comprometer com "fantasmas" já que não posso chamar meus leitores de pessoas pois nem ao menos sei os nomes. Vou continuar escrevendo quando eu estiver a fim, sem me preocupar se vai ter alguém lendo ou não, porque aparentemente não tem.

Eu demoro em média 5 dias pra finalizar um capítulo. Entre planejar o roteiro, escrever, revisar, fazer alterações necessárias, revisar de novo e postar nos três sites em que eu tenho conta. Se eu receber algum tipo de incentivo da parte de quem me acompanha, talvez eu reconsidere a minha lista de prioridades e acrescente portões novamente nela. Por enquanto é assim que vai funcionar, e a culpa é 100% de vocês.

(Aviso direcionado aos leitores do Nyah! E Social Spirit, já que aqui neste site só recebi três comentários até agora, e dois foram deslogados)

Aproveitem o capítulo.

* * *

**Os Portões de Roma – Capítulo IX**

O terceiro dia de lutas se iniciava em uma terça-feira quente. O torneio ainda teria mais dois dias pela frente, e após isso a comemoração ia literalmente parar a cidade até a próxima segunda, quando a cidade se normalizaria de novo. O dia ainda não estava totalmente claro, mas várias pessoas já podiam ser vistas indo em direção ao coliseu para pegar bons lugares próximos ao centro da arena.

Faltavam ainda duas horas para o início do torneio e o coliseu já estava quase lotado e as poucas vagas que restavam eram no bem ao fundo, onde pouco se via das lutas. A família Uchiha já estava em seu camarote também. Fugaku estava instruindo os soldados novamente sobre as regras de segurança daquele dia nas ruas, e Itachi dava as instruções para a sua centúria, que estava cuidando da segurança interna do coliseu. Apesar de ele e Shisui não estarem patrulhando de fato, eles ainda detinham a responsabilidade de guiar os subordinados.

Quando as atividades do dia tiveram início, tudo estava perfeitamente organizado graças aos legionários da Libyca. Quem criava qualquer tipo de confusão nas arquibancadas era retirado imediatamente, mas as confusões eram mínimas afinal os ingressos eram muito valiosos e desperdiçá-los por causa de uma briga era insanidade.

Fugaku dispensou o discurso após o primeiro dia, fazendo apenas uma breve abertura do evento, mas hoje o dia era especial e alguns anúncios seriam feitos. Uma trombeta soou com um toque diferente, que representava o pedido de silêncio para a plateia, pouco a pouco o som da multidão agitada foi sumindo e assim o Uchiha iniciou sua fala.

"Inicia-se hoje o terceiro dia desse maravilhoso torneio! Vi muitos homens bons lutando aqui, com habilidades incríveis e surpresas que eu jamais esperava ver. Até aqueles que não chegaram até as quartas de final merecem todo o nosso respeito e admiração." Fugaku ouviu a plateia se manifestar, aplaudindo tanto aqueles que já haviam deixado a competição, quando aqueles que ainda se mantinham firmes. Após um minuto a plateia cessou e ele recomeçou sua fala.

"A partir de hoje as regras para as lutas serão um pouco diferentes. Os homens que aqui estão lutaram até uma das partes não aguentar mais ou desistir, diferente das etapas anteriores em que a luta terminava no primeiro sangue." A multidão ficou espantada com aquela declaração. "Mas como eu não gostaria de perder nenhum dos valiosos homens que estão lutando aqui hoje, eles terão permissão para usar além de sua arma de batalha, um escudo para sua proteção." Com essa informação o burburinho pareceu cessar e Fugaku fez sua última declaração.

"Agora, trago pra vocês um espetáculo vindo um lugar distante, muito além de nossos mares e nossas terras. Hoje vocês terão a oportunidade de presenciar uma luta com leão! Uma fera magnífica que tem a força de cinco homens e que mataria sem pensar duas vezes." Fugaku tinha um sorriso em seu rosto difícil de esconder. Sua candidatura para a próxima eleição consular já estava garantida e ele estava confiante de que com aquele espetáculo ganharia novamente, sem dúvidas. "E que se inicie o terceiro dia do Torneio de Lutas de Roma!" A plateia começou a aplaudir e gritar animada.

Dois estrangeiros entraram sendo muito aplaudidos por toda a arquibancada, aquele seria um show para se lembrar. Leões eram raros e trazê-los de todo o caminho desde a África exigia muito esforço e dinheiro. Os animais precisavam estar bem cuidados e saudáveis no momento em que seriam postos para lutar, e isso era algo muito trabalhoso. Com aquele show Fugaku demonstrava que não economizou na hora de organizar o torneio.

Os aplausos cessaram quando a área dos animais se abriu. Antes da jaula ser carregada para arena, os rugidos curtos e penetrantes do leão podiam ser ouvidos. A multidão estava curiosa, a maioria ali nunca havia visto um leão na vida, e talvez nunca visse novamente.

Dentro da jaula ele era quase um demônio, ombros enormes e curvados, e a cabeça baixa, apenas esperando o momento em que seria livre de sua clausura. Era um animal nascido para esmagar a vida com seus dentes enormes, varria o chão com as patas numa fúria desfocada enquanto a jaula era sacudida.

Assim que chegaram no ponto planejado, os escravos levantaram marretas para arrancar as travas de madeira que prendiam a frente da jaula. Até que as barras de metal foram soltas e caíram na areia com um eco ouvido claramente no silêncio nervoso da arquibancada. O felino saiu da jaula revelando no seu passo uma velocidade e segurança que homem nenhum jamais teria.

Ele rugiu em desafio aos dois homens que o encaravam do outro lado da arena, quando os homens não se mexeram, a fera começou a andar de um lado para o outro diante da jaula, olhando-os.

Sem qualquer sinal ou aviso, a fera disparou em direção aos homens, que se encolheram levemente, apesar de eles já terem experiências lutando contra leões, cada uma das vezes eram como se a morte caminhasse em direção a eles.

Antes de alcançar os homens, o leão decolou em um salto rápido em direção a um deles, que se desviou com maestria e se protegeu com a ajuda do escudo de madeira. O outro homem alcançou o leão no momento da queda, e acertou a enorme juba, causando pouco dano. As mandíbulas enormes se fecharam no seu braço esquerdo, com um movimento brusco parecido ao bote de uma cobra. Ele gritou enquanto cambaleava para trás, tentando se afastar do animal.

Uma espada raspou as costelas do leão, e em seguida cortou um dos tendões da perna traseira. Isso só serviu para enfurecer ainda mais o animal que agora estava rugindo ameaçadoramente. O homem recebeu uma resposta do leão enfurecido, que o atacou pela esquerda. Suas patas estavam atacando como pontas de lança, tentando agarrar e perfurar. O homem se defendia com o escudo mas era difícil se manter em pé com a força do animal sobre si.

Em um salto rápido, o leão conseguiu subir em cima do homem. O companheiro dele viu a situação e apesar de toda sua dor correu em socorro do outro. Cortou a carne da coxa do leão, que se distraiu por conta da dor e deixou uma brecha para que o que estava embaixo de si sair. Ele rolou no chão e se levantou ainda em bom estado.

Quando a fera correu novamente para ele, o homem já estava preparado. O seu gládio foi cravado com força entre a axila e o coração do animal, que caiu no chão no mesmo instante.

A gigantesca fera ficou sangrando na areia ainda consciente e ofegante, mas deixá-lo viver só prolongaria sua tortura. Um gemido alto saiu do peito sangrento enquanto o homem se aproximava com uma adaga tirada de seu cinto. A saliva avermelhada pingava na areia enquanto os pulmões danificados tentavam se encher de ar.

O homem falou algumas palavras baixas com o leão e fez um carinho em sua juba, a fera agora era inofensiva. Depois enfiou sua lâmina rapidamente na garganta e tudo acabou.

A multidão pareceu respirar pela primeira vez em horas, e então riram com o alívio da tensão. Apesar de um dos homens estar com um braço inútil, ambos ainda estavam vivos e não corriam risco de morrer. O espetáculo havia sido magnífico e valeu cada centavo gasto.

-oOo-

Após o espetáculo com os leões, a plateia já estava animada esperando pelo primeiro combate do dia. A luta foi anunciada, e os combatentes seriam: Naruto Uzumaki, e Shino Aburame. Um deles estava entre os favoritos do público, e o outro era um rosto desconhecido, mas que surpreendeu a todos na última luta pela sua brutalidade.

Naruto saiu confiante da tenda da Parthica, com vários votos de boa sorte desejados pelos seus amigos, enquanto o outro apenas caminhou até sua marca, sem dirigir a palavra a ninguém. Os dois chegaram às suas marcas, e Naruto dirigiu um sorriso radiante para o adversário, que apenas rolou os olhos em reposta. Ambos com gládio e escudo em mãos apenas aguardavam o sinal que dava início a luta.

A trombeta foi tocada, e como um animal enfurecido Shino disparou em direção a Naruto. O primeiro golpe dado reunia muita força, e conseguiu de alguma forma rachar o escudo que o loiro usou para se defender. O escudo estava inteiro pois tinha uma borda de metal que impediu que ele se soltasse. O moreno puxou seu gládio com força, e apesar de ter conseguido recuperar a sua arma a ponta dela estava totalmente cega, e ligeiramente torta para a direita.

Naruto se afastou dois passos, mas Shino não deu espaço para o loiro se movimentar. Shino investia com força e quando era atacado conseguia se defender com o escudo. O moreno não era muito rápido, mas tinha uma força impressionante e os seus pés eram firmes.

Naruto conseguia se defender com maestria dos golpes que recebia. Shino era forte, e se alguma de suas investidas conseguissem acertar o loiro, certamente seria fatal. Mas Naruto conseguia prever aonde viria o próximo ataque, e era muito mais rápido que o outro conseguindo assim se desviar com facilidade dos golpes.

Shino fazia um som com a garganta antes de cada golpe que dava, e no terceiro minuto de luta Naruto conseguiu decorar o padrão dos ataques. Shino golpeava com o gládio até Naruto dispensar o escudo e começar a se defender e contra-atacar com a própria arma, então o moreno mudava seu padrão de ataque e seus golpes se concentravam na parte superior do outro, principalmente no peito.

Com sua estratégia de ataque formada, Naruto aguardou os próximos movimentos. Como esperado Shino atacava por todos os lados, enquanto Naruto se defendia na maioria das vezes com o escudo. Assim que o loiro moveu o escudo para a direita, o gládio sem fio veio direto no seu peito. Naruto se abaixou e o golpe passou direto pela sua cabeça, ele conseguiu sentir a lâmina tocar a ponta dos seus cabelos. Antes de se levantar novamente, Naruto abriu um corte na coxa do moreno, que fez de tudo para conter um grito de dor.

Shino ainda estava de pé e conseguia lutar, apesar do grande ferimento em sua perna, que fazia escorrer sangue até seus pés. Naruto sorriu ligeiramente, a partida estava visivelmente ganha.

"Você não acha melhor desistir, antes que eu faça algo mais permanente?" Naruto estava sendo sincero, ele realmente achava melhor terminar a luta por ali. Shino ajeitou seus ombros e empunhou o gládio novamente, mostrando que continuaria a lutar.

"Tudo bem então." Naruto largou o próprio escudo no chão, e moveu-se com passos rápidos para o rival. Naruto atacava com uma velocidade impressionante, e Shino quase não conseguia se defender. O loiro aproveitou-se do ferimento do outro e começou a atacar de todos os lados, obrigando Shino a se mover. O moreno deu um passo para trás, e o por conta do seu ferimento ele não conseguiu se desviar rapidamente do gládio que veio certeiro em direção ao seu peito.

No último segundo Shino ergueu seu escudo e conseguiu desviar a trajetória da lâmina de Naruto. Em vez de um golpe que provavelmente seria fatal, recebeu um grande corte no seu braço direito, aquele que segurava o seu gládio. Seus dedos ficaram fracos e arma caiu no chão. Naruto era o vencedor daquela partida.

Os médicos chegaram rapidamente para atender Shino, afinal eles já estavam a postos desde que o ferimento na perna foi feito. Estava muito fundo e todos acreditavam que a luta acabaria por ali. Shino foi levado da arena ainda consciente, apesar de ter perdido muito sangue. Seus olhos fuzilavam as costas de Naruto enquanto o Juiz declarava a vitória do legionário.

"Naruto Uzumaki, de Roma." O povo aplaudia animadamente Naruto. Minato já havia faturado uma fortuna em suas apostas e estava de ótimo humor em seu camarote. Já Fugaku estava decepcionado por um de seus homens ter perdido a luta. Apesar disso Shino seria uma peça valiosa para si se conseguisse se recuperar sem sequelas daquela luta.

-oOo-

Shikamaru estava cochilando dentro da tenda da legião quando a sua luta foi anunciada. Depois de duas noites dormindo no chão da barraca na legião, só o que ele desejava é que esse torneio terminasse logo para que ele realmente pudesse descansar em sua cama. Naruto começou a sacudi-lo pelo ombro e Neji tinha o escudo e o gládio de Shikamaru em mãos para entregá-lo.

"Ganhe essa pela legião, Shikamaru!" Lee dizia com um enorme sorriso no rosto e fazendo um sinal de positivo com as mãos. Shikamaru rolou um olhos e saiu da tenda ainda bocejando. Quando o sol atingiu os seus olhos ele controlou o impulso de voltar. _"Quanto mais rápido eu terminar aqui, mais rápido poderei voltar."_ Era o único pensamento que conseguia motivá-lo.

Seu desafiante seria Abadir Galém, o único estrangeiro que havia conseguido chegar tão longe na competição. Shikamaru havia assistido à luta anterior do oponente e registrado alguns de seus movimentos, ele sabia que seria um desafio e tanto pois Abadir lutava de uma forma totalmente diferente do que eles estavam acostumados. _"Isso será problemático."_ Pensou o legionário.

A trombeta soou e Shikamaru quase não teve tempo de se desviar da espada longa que veio em sua direção. Abadir optou por não usar escudo e por isso sua velocidade se mantinha impressionante. Shikamaru se defendia dos golpes e não ousava se aproximar do alcance da lâmina longa, o moreno queria analisar o padrão de ataques do estrangeiro, afinal assistir a uma luta é uma coisa, e lutar são duas coisas completamente diferentes.

Shikamaru teria que esperar para poder concluir um ataque com sucesso. Abadir se movia muito rapidamente e a forma como desviava dos golpes de Shikamaru era impressionante, afinal o menor não tinha um escudo pra se defender e qualquer vacilo poderia ser fatal. Ter optado por lutar sem o escudo destacava Abadir entre os outros, até fazendo as apostas em seu nome subirem tamanha era a confiança que essa ação demonstrava. Mas seu estilo de luta mostrava a sabedoria da sua escolha, o pequeno homem lutava como um acrobata e jamais ficava imóvel. Atacava e se defendia numa séria tão fluida de golpes que fazia Shikamaru parecer mecânico em comparação.

Shikamaru tinha em sua vantagem um ótimo movimento com os pés, e também a capacidade de analisar a prever a maioria dos golpes que viriam a seguir, com isso ele conseguia impedir que os giros de Abadir achassem uma brecha em sua defesa. Se continuasse naquele ritmo o estrangeiro ia se exaurir sem dúvidas, e o legionário seria paciente para esperar esse momento exato para atacar. Enquanto o outro golpeava sem parar, e desviava rapidamente, Shikamaru se defendia sem muita dificuldade com o seu escudo, e avançava contra o outro sem se mover muito.

Após alguns minutos naquele ritmo, os movimentos de Abadir começaram a ficar mais lentos e Shikamaru sabia que era a hora de um contra ataque. Como havia poupado sua energia durante a batalha, Shikamaru tinha força suficiente para fazer uma série de golpes rápidos com o seu gládio. Abadir não esperava aquele ataque repentino e teve que cessar as suas investidas e se preocupar apenas com a sua defesa.

O legionário conseguiu quebrar o ritmo do outro e o erro de Abadir foi quando ele decidiu contra-atacar em vez de se defender. Um golpe forte com a espada longa foi facilmente repelido pelo escudo, e com o seu gládio Shikamaru golpeou a espada de cima, fazendo a arma do oponente cair no chão. O estrangeiro mascarado se desequilibrou e caiu aos pés de Shikamaru. A máscara de pano, que já estava frouxa por toda a movimentação intensiva caiu até o queixo de Abadir, revelando uma a sua face.

Shikamaru ficou surpreso com o que viu, e hesitou por um momento. Esse momento foi o suficiente para Abadir recuperar sua espada, e golpear Shikamaru fortemente no tornozelo.

O Sangue jorrou por todo o chão e Shikamaru caiu no mesmo instante, gritando de dor e torcendo para que nenhum dano permanente tivesse sido feito. Abadir recolocou a sua máscara e foi caminhando em direção ao juiz que declararia a sua vitória naquele combate.

Os olhos castanhos se encontraram com os verde-escuros enquanto os médicos retiravam Shikamaru da arena. Apesar de ser um estrategista de primeira, e conseguir prever a maioria dos ataques de Abadir, o que ele viu certamente o surpreendeu.

"Abadir Galém, do Egito." O estrangeiro foi pouco aplaudido, e a plateia toda se perguntava o que havia acontecido para a luta terminar daquela forma. O garoto Nara era de uma família conhecida e bem-vista pela sociedade romana, perder daquela forma certamente geraria comentários. Não que Shikamaru se importasse, é claro.

-oOo-

Uchiha Sasuke caminhava para a sua marca enquanto era aplaudido pela multidão. Ele particularmente não gostava da atenção excessiva que recebia por ser um Uchiha e filho de um dos cônsules da cidade, mas naquele dia em especial ele não se importava com aquilo. Um pequeno sorriso que só seria percebido talvez pelo seu irmão estava no rosto dele.

Seu adversário seria Rock Lee. Naruto estava um pouco desapontado porque queria ter a oportunidade de enfrentar Sasuke neste torneio, afinal foi por causa das provocações do bastardo que ele havia se inscrito ali, em primeiro lugar. Ele não podia torcer contra o amigo, mas isso não mudava o seu desejo de enfrentar o Uchiha.

Rock Lee percebeu a mudança no rosto de Naruto quando a luta foi anunciada, então após receber os desejos de boa sorte, ele se aproximou de Naruto e disse: "Não fique desapontado Naruto, eu prometo deixar um pouco do Uchiha pra você bater depois." Naruto riu e melhorou um pouco o seu humor, afinal era certo de que mesmo se não fosse durante o torneio, ele ainda teria outra oportunidade de enfrentar Sasuke.

Assim que os desafiantes chegaram a seus lugares a trombeta soou e Rock Lee foi o primeiro a golpear. Seu gládio foi certeiro em direção à Sasuke, que apenas defendeu os primeiros golpes com o escudo, sendo empurrado pra trás totalmente em modo de defesa. Em um movimento inteligente, Sasuke desviou-se com um passo para a esquerda, em vez de para trás, conseguindo sair da linha de ataque de Lee e quebrando o ritmo dos golpes.

Rock Lee era um dos lutadores mais completos de toda Parthica, sua técnica era completa e sua força e agilidade estavam equilibradas em um nível alto também. Sasuke pensou que talvez deixando o primeiro avanço por conta do outro conseguiria perceber algum ponto fraco na sua formação, infelizmente não encontrou uma brecha nos ataques.

Sasuke decidiu lançar-se de maneira mais ofensiva dessa vez, talvez Rock Lee tivesse algum ponto fraco em sua defesa. Alcançou o rival com quatro passos rápidos, mantendo o seu escudo à frente enquanto se movia. Assim que conseguiu penetrar no espaço pessoal de Lee, Sasuke dispensou o uso do escudo e o segurou na sua parte esquerda do corpo, deixando a frente totalmente desprotegida, mas com isso ganhando mais liberdade e velocidade de ataque.

Rock Lee foi surpreendido pelo ataque repentino de Sasuke, que estava apenas se defendendo até então. Ele bloqueou os golpes iniciais com o escudo e depois de regularizar o seu ritmo dispensou o uso dele assim como o Uchiha.

As espadas reluziam com a luz do sol e o som que suas batidas provocavam era quase uma melodia sincronizada. Os dois se moviam um ao redor do outro, e após sete minutos de um combate espetacular nenhum dos dois ainda tinha se ferido. O suor escorria embaixo da armadura prateada e ambos estavam começando a apresentar os primeiros sinais de cansaço.

"Você não vai desistir, hein Uchiha?" Rock Lee falou um pouco ofegante no primeiro momento em que os dois se afastaram mais do que alguns segundos.

"Eu vou vencer esse torneio, e meu nome é Sasuke, não Uchiha." Sasuke se jogou novamente para o ataque, um pouco melhor depois dos segundos de pausa. Ele conseguiu acertar a armadura de Lee três vezes, que apenas deixou os golpes acertá-lo para ter a oportunidade de contra-atacar. Se não fosse pela sua agilidade impressionante, e o perfeito posicionamento dos pés, Sasuke não teria conseguido se desviar dos contra-ataques certeiros e brutais do gládio do outro.

As apostas na arquibancada estavam agitadas e os agentes não conseguiam registrar tudo. A plateia ia ao delírio com o show de habilidade e a tensão no ar era palpável. A luta estava muito equiparada e qualquer um podia vencer a qualquer momento, o menor deslize seria fatal para qualquer um dos dois. Naquela pressão muitos prendiam o folego e esperavam o primeiro sangue jorrar. A luta naquela altura do torneio era até uma das partes não aguentar mais, entretanto se algum deles conseguisse uma brecha, com certeza dariam fim à luta.

Eles permaneciam presos naquele ritmo, quase em um transe. Sasuke já estava perdendo o controle da situação e resolveu apostar em uma estratégia arriscada, era tudo ou nada. Sasuke colocou o escudo à sua frente, empurrou Lee com força, o outro se defendeu com o escudo como ele havia previsto, foi então que o Uchiha desviou a sua força para a esquerda, onde não havia o gládio para pará-lo. Sasuke posicionou o braço direito para trás enquanto passava pelo lado de um confuso Lee, o golpe rápido e inesperado abriu um enorme corte no cotovelo do outro, que imediatamente soltou o seu escudo no chão.

O sangue começou a jorrar do braço ferido, mas o legionário da Parthica era forte e ainda conseguia se manter na luta com apenas uma das mãos. Sasuke parou sua movimentação com os pés e se impulsionou de volta para o adversário, ele não podia dar tempo dele outro se estabilizar. Sasuke segurou o escudo na parte esquerda do seu corpo, e correu com toda a velocidade. O impacto fez Lee cair no chão e Sasuke pulou em cima dele com o gládio em punho, apontando para o pescoço do rival.

Ofegante e com suor e poeira em todo o seu rosto o Uchiha estava quase irreconhecível quando freou seu golpe poucos centímetros de dar o golpe fatal. Ele havia vencido, não havia porque terminar aquilo daquela forma.

O juiz rapidamente foi ao encontro dos dois, constatando a vitória eminente de Sasuke. O moreno soltou seu gládio e sua lança saindo de cima do corpo de Lee, e assim que se levantou, Sasuke estendeu uma mão para o moreno caído no chão.

"Você foi impressionante, Rock Lee. Um adversário à altura." Apesar de todo o cansaço Sasuke estava se sentindo muito feliz, não apenas pela vitória, mas por sentir o primeiro desafio real desde o início do torneio. A luta foi justa, respeitosa e acima de tudo tinha um nível de habilidade muito diferente da luta comum de legião.

"Obrigado Uchi... Sasuke! Foi uma vitória justa e honrosa, você mereceu." Os dois caminharam lado a lado até a plateia, e quando o Juiz ergueu o braço de Sasuke para determinar a sua vitória, ele ergueu também o de Lee junto com o seu. O ato impressionou tanto Rock Lee quanto os legionários da Libyca que assistiam, principalmente Naruto, Neji e Shikamaru.

"Você tem o meu respeito Rock Lee. Gostaria de poder lutar com você novamente." Dizendo aquilo os dois se despediram com uma reverência, apesar de todos estarem impressionados com a atitude de Sasuke, Lee conseguia entender, o modo de lutar revela muito de um homem.

-oOo-

Neji não podia acreditar quando o nome do seu adversário naquele torneio havia sido anunciado: Sai Shimura. O moreno quase não conseguia esconder a sua felicidade em poder lutar com aquele bastardo. Ele havia sido um problema desde que surgiu, e isso não fazia mais de 24 horas.

Neji deixou a tenda da legião feliz por Naruto ter desejado que ele vencesse, afinal ele sabia como o outro era importante para o loiro e saber que teria a torcida dele o deixou mais motivado ainda. Ambos pararam em suas posições e o Hyuuga lançava um olhar fulminante para Sai.

A trombeta soou dando início a luta. Antes que alguém tivesse percebido que o som havia parado, os dois homens se lançaram em ataques rápidos um contra o outro. Nos primeiros segundos, golpe após golpe era acertado, alguns cortando, outros deslizando no aço do gládio, que foi tornado escorregadio pelo sangue.

Após dois minutos do _frenesi _em batalha, Sai defendeu-se de um golpe particularmente perigoso lançado à sua face e empurrou Neji com o pé direito, fazendo o outro cambalear para trás, conseguindo criar uma distância de um metro entre os dois. Enquanto o Hyuuga recuperava a sua estabilidade, Sai usou aqueles segundos para se distanciar ainda mais.

"Você é bom, Hyuuga." Sai declarou enquanto normalizava a sua respiração. Sai era uma pessoa quase leiga quando se tratava de perceber as emoções humanas, e não notou que o seu comentário aumentou a raiva do outro. Como resposta ao comentário, Neji apenas cuspiu no chão e limpou o suor de sua testa.

Apesar de ter motivos pessoais para ser exclusivamente violento naquela luta, Neji sabia que não venceria dessa forma e isso era um dos motivos que o diferenciava da maioria dos legionários. Ele conseguia formular uma estratégia de luta corpo-a-corpo rapidamente, avaliando o seu oponente e criando alguma abertura para atacar. Shikamaru também era um excelente estrategista, mas se destacava quando se tratava de formação da legião em batalha.

Sai tinha uma excelente movimentação com os pés e sua velocidade era impressionante também, mas os seus golpes com o gládio eram o seu ponto fraco. Para ter aquela velocidade impressionante ele tinha seu peso reduzido e isso contava na força do seu ataque. Neji usaria aquilo a seu favor para ganhar a luta.

Sai se aproximou novamente, tentando golpear Neji, que conseguiu defender os golpes que recebia com o escudo. Neji investiu com o seu escudo por baixo da guarda do outro quebrando o ritmo e o equilíbrio quase perfeitos do menor. Seu braço direito que empunhava o gládio atacou por cima do escudo, procurando atingir um ponto alto. Sai recuou em um movimento covarde, e nesse momento o seu escudo caiu no chão.

Neji encontrou a abertura que estava precisando, e antes de se lançar para atacar Sai, chutou o escudo do outro para longe, se certificando que ele não teria como alcançá-lo novamente. Neji correu em direção à Sai com o escudo protegendo a parte superior de seu corpo, o outro com um giro conseguiu se desviar. Mas Neji conhecia o estilo de lutar de Sai e antecipou aquele desvio rápido, a investida brusca com o escudo foi apenas uma forma de distrair a atenção do adversário.

Antes que Sai tivesse se estabilizado novamente, Neji cravou seu gládio no ombro do dele, que apenas rugiu de dor e se ajoelhou no chão. O Hyuuga estava prestes a deixar o outro ali quando Sai se manifestou.

"Isso, agora volte para Naruto como uma cadela balançando o rabo." Sai quase não conseguiu terminar a frase tamanha era a dor que sentia em seu ombro, mas, apesar disso, um sorriso debochado passou pela sua face. Como se algum monstro tivesse sido acordado em Neji, ele começou a golpear Sai com chutes em todo o corpo. O moreno menor caiu no chão e mesmo assim o Hyuuga não parou.

"Não. Fale. O. Nome. Dele." Neji acertava um chute a cada palavra que dizia no corpo já desacordado em sua frente. O moreno só parou os seus golpes quando foi separado de Sai pelo juiz da luta, ele tentava se livrar do homem que o segurava a todo custo, até que ele viu Naruto passar ao seu lado.

Naruto se ajoelhou ao lado de Sai e tentou acordá-lo sacudindo o seu corpo. Sai abriu apenas um dos olhos, pois o outro estava tão inchado que era difícil de abrir. Seu rosto e seu corpo estavam cheio de escoriações, e além do gládio cravado em seu ombro ele sangrava sem parar pelo nariz.

"Olá Naruto." O moreno falou com um pouco de dificuldade antes de cair novamente na inconsciência.

"Porque diabos você fez isso Neji? A droga da luta já estava ganha!" Naruto gritava transtornado para um Neji apático. Ele não podia ter perdido o controle daquela forma, ele conseguia sentir a decepção nos olhos de Naruto e até perder a luta seria melhor do que ver aquilo.

Neji tentou se aproximar, mas foi repelido na hora. "Fique longe dele Neji, você já não fez o suficiente?" Naruto mantinha seus braços em volta de Sai de uma forma protetora. Três médicos chegaram para socorrê-lo, e Naruto os acompanhou sem pensar duas vezes.

O moreno reprimiu a sua vontade de sair correndo daquele lugar e caminhou em direção ao juiz da luta, que aguardava para anunciar sua vitória.

"Neji Hyuuga, de Roma." A plateia aplaudiu Neji sem entender o que acabara de acontecer. O moreno só conseguia pensar nos olhos tristes de Naruto.

Aquela havia sido a última luta do dia, e pouco a pouco as pessoas iam deixando o coliseu, alguns se preparando para irem festejar e outros indo para suas casas. O espetáculo do dia tinha sido maravilhoso e memorável, amanhã seria o dia em que o campeão seria decidido, e que fortunas seriam ganhas e perdidas.

-oOo-

Os médicos afastaram Naruto de Sai diversas vezes, mas o loiro parecia não entender a situação e permaneceu ali apesar de todos os protestos. O posto médico permanente era estrategicamente localizado próximo ao coliseu, e após os primeiros socorros realizados na tenda médica dentro da arena, os homens com fraturas mais graves eram movidos para uma instalação permanente pelo tempo que fosse necessário.

Sai e os outros participantes feridos que necessitariam de mais cuidados foram movidos em uma carroça até o posto médico. Quando chegaram lá, os funcionários conseguiram afastar Naruto da sala onde os cuidados seriam feitos, apesar dos vários protestos do loiro.

Após meia hora de espera, Naruto viu Shikamaru sair de uma das salas do local. O pé do moreno estava enrolado em tecidos e ele caminhava mancando e com cuidado para não abrir os pontos. Shikamaru sentou-se do lado de Naruto e conseguiu acalmar um pouco o outro, que estava andando de um lado para o outro sem parar. O moreno deixou o posto médico após alguns minutos, um criado da família Nara foi designado para buscar o moreno, e assim ele foi para sua casa descansar.

Já eram sete da noite quando Permitiram que Naruto visitasse Sai. O moreno estava acordado e tomando uma sopa, com a ajuda de uma das ajudantes do local. Ele estava cheio de ataduras por todo o corpo, e um de seus braços tinha uma fratura que precisou ser imobilizada. O rosto não estava tão inchado, mas agora os hematomas estavam mais escuros.

Naruto dispensou a garota e começou a alimentar Sai, que sorriu discretamente para o amigo.

"Me desculpe por isso Sai. Eu não sei oque aconteceu com o Neji." Naruto suspirou e levou uma colher a boca do outro.

"Você não teve culpa nenhuma, não se preocupe Naruto. Eu senti sua falta." Sai deu um de seus sorrisos e Naruto tinha dificuldade de interpretar se era verdadeiro ou não, sempre foi assim desde que eles eram crianças. O loiro tinha uma teoria de que Sai estampava sempre aquele sorriso falso por causa de seu pai, então era difícil de saber quando ele sorria de verdade.

Naruto deixou de lado o prato de sopa e deu um abraço apertado no amigo, faziam anos desde que eles se viram pela última vez, mas Naruto não deixou de sentir falta do primeiro amigo que teve. Sai gemeu um pouco de dor por causa do aperto de Naruto, que soltou seus braços e sussurrou um pedido de desculpas.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu. O Hyuuga já era o vencedor da partida, eu estava no chao imóvel, e ele simplesmente começou a me chutar e gritar comigo como um maníaco." Sai respirou fundo com dificuldade, a cada movimento seu uma parte de seu corpo protestava. "Você sabe o motivo disso, Naruto?"

"Eu acho que eu sei... Ele age estranho sempre que alguém que ele não aprova se aproxima de mim." Naruto pensou novamente em Neji, e a lembrança o deixou triste. Ele estava muito decepcionado com o moreno.

Os dois continuaram conversando até a ajudante pedir para Naruto se retirar, e voltar amanha, pois havia acabado o horário de visita, e Sai precisava dormir. O loiro deixou o posto médico com a promessa que voltaria no outro dia.

-oOo-

"Você fez tudo como planejado filho, estou orgulhoso de você." Danzou entrou no quarto de Sai pouco após Naruto sair, e perguntava cada detalhe da conversa para Sai, que apesar de estar um pouco dopado pelo Opio(1) que lhe foi medicado, fazia um esforço para se manter acordado e fazer seu relatório para o pai.

"Foi muito trabalhoso manipular as duplas que iam lutar hoje, o Hyuuga seria um empecilho para você conseguir se aproximar de Naruto. Foram dois problemas resolvidos em uma luta só." Tudo estava ocorrendo conforme os planos de Danzou, e se o que precisou para ter Sai dentro da casa dos Uzumaki, e ter o Neji fora fosse o seu filho perder a luta e ser espancado pelo Hyuuga, então que fosse.

Danzou planejava aquele momento desde que Fugaku o informou do Torneio, e esse evento teve quase um ano de preparação feita pelo Uchiha. O velho era esperto, e escreveu para seu filho voltar da Grécia no mesmo dia.

Foram meses de pesquisas e alguns homens infiltrados dentro da legião, para saber a melhor forma de abordar a família Namikaze. Após mandar Sai para a Grécia, a relação entre Danzou e Minato ficou difícil, e os dois apenas mantinham alguns negócios juntos, nada, além disso. Sai era a chave para penetrar novamente naquela família.

Quando um de seus infiltrados na legião informou a proximidade de Naruto com o garoto Hyuuga, o homem sabia que precisaria se livrar dele também. Hiashi Hyuuga era um desafeto antigo, e sabia de alguns segredos seus que não podiam de forma alguma serem revelados, por exemplo a sua aliança com o patriarca Uchiha.

A luta de Sai e Neji foi perfeita para seus planos, e a partir de agora era só esperar Sai fazer o que faz de melhor: Espionar. Era questão de tempo até Danzou voltar a frequentar a mansão Namikaze.

* * *

**N/A:**

(1)Opio: O ópio é um suco espesso que se extrai dos frutos imaturosde várias espécies de papoulas soníferas, e que é atualmente utilizada como narcótico. Entretanto na Roma Antiga o Opio era largamente utilizado como um analgésico. A morfina seria o equivalente moderno para o Ópio na medicina.

Até a próxima atualização.

**Respostas de reviews deslogados:**

**Mih**

Olá querida! Muito obrigado pelo seu comentário. A intenção dessa fic foi mesmo fugir do padrão, afinal porque eu vou escrever de novo sobre algo que todo mundo já fez e viu por ai?

A fanfic vai ser loooonga, e os dois vão interagir muito até o final. Mas por enquanto eles realmente não vão, os dois não se conhecem muito e tem apenas um pequeno desafeto, nada mais do que isso. Mas continue acompanhando garanto que valerá a pena!

Beijão até outra hora 3

**Brubassaur**

Olá fofa!

Obrigado pelo seu comentário e seus elogios, eles são muito importantes!

O Shisui e o Itachi tinham uma paquerinha? hahaha pra mim os dois eram quase casados, só faltava oficializar.

Eu ri muito do seu comentário sobre o Sasuke, mas realmente o que você falou é verdade. Ele não sai muito de casa e não tem muitos amigos. Isso explica a intimidade excessiva que ele tem com o Itachi (cena do banho). E o Naruto tem mais amigos, e mais ação porque ele já é um membro da legião faz tempo, e o Sasuke acabou de ingressar na Parthica. Mas vou te contar um segredo: O Sasu vai ter o seu momento "porra louca" também. Só aguardar.

Beijão, e não sei quando vou atualizar novamente agora. Sinto muito :/


End file.
